


No Choice

by Klazora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Veela, Veela Draco Malfoy, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 15:43:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 62,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10993977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klazora/pseuds/Klazora
Summary: The trio and friends return to Hogwarts to finish their final year; it seems at last that they might finally have an uneventful, purposeful year of schooling, at least until Draco Malfoy's world is turned upside down by a family secret. His mother was a Veela, and so is he; now he's in a rather extraordinary predicament. Veelas are matched for life with one person, and he doesn't get to choose who it is.  But it gets worse for him; if he doesn't find 'the one' in time, he won't live to become 18. This should be good...(Cover art/Harry Potter original characters/plot is NOT mine, but all J.K Rowlings!) :)





	1. The Beginning

Hermione's POV:

I sat in my room, packing my trunk. Jumpers, check. Boots, check. Shampoo, check. Books, check. That seemed to be everything I needed from home. Now the only thing left was to get to Diagon Alley and get my new books for class, my potions set, and a new uniform. I had grown in the past year, and I hadn't been surprised when my other robes didn't even make it to my ankles.

Naturally, Ron, Harry, and Ginny were going to meet me at Flourish and Blott's so we could shop together. I had been working as a barista for most of the summer, so I couldn't see them in person, but that didn't mean we weren't in contact. I had been owling them, and them me, all summer. Harry had spent the whole summer at the Weasley's, of course, and they had spent the summer playing Quidditch and hanging out together. I couldn't wait to have some time with them for myself.

"Mum!" I called from upstairs.

"Yes, dear?" She called from below.

"I'm going to be apparating to Diagon Alley to meet my friends now, I'll be back in a few hours!"

"Ok Mione, just promise you'll be careful!"

Every since I told my parents about everything that happened, (leaving out some of our closest brushes with death, of course) they had constantly been worried sick about me whenever I so much as left the house. I told them that You-Know-Who was gone and that no one could ever hurt us again, they always retaliated with the fact that he came back from the 'dead' once, so why couldn't he do it again. I didn't totally feel like explaining the Holocrux deal in complete detail because they might not understand, so I just tried to be as cautious as I could to keep them confident in my safety. List of things I needed in one hand and my wand in the other, I disapparated.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hermione!" I heard Ginny's voice call out before I had even seen her and felt her arms come around me from behind. I felt Ron and Harry follow and we engaged in a group hug, my sight still a little fuzzy from apparating.

"I missed you guys so much!" I exclaimed, releasing them from the hug, Harry letting go last.

"It's great to see you finally," Ginny said, smiling.

Ron stood next to Harry, smiling at me, not saying much. I flashed him a big smile. Things may have seemed a little awkward after that kiss in the chamber of secrets, but he never made a move. I may still have feelings for him, but I think he just thinks of me as a sister, just like Harry does. I'm just not sure I feel the same.

"Shall we start with the lists, then?" I ask.

They each nod, and Harry pulls a list out of his pocket similar to mine, the three must have put it together beforehand. I looked at her own, it got a little crumpled when we all had hugged. I frowned slightly before looking back up. I grabbed Ginny's hand and led her out into the alley, Harry and Ron following close behind.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Draco's POV

I was standing alone by a display case in a very busy broomstick shop in Diagon Alley. I had come to buy my school supplies for this year, but for some reason I found myself in here. Every once in a while someone would shoot me a surprised look of knowing, but very few of them were dirty. I was surprised, to be honest, I would have thought everyone would have hated me. I laughed softly to myself. These people are all too trusting of me, I thought. I was a death eater less than six months ago, and they let me roam around among them? Ridiculous. I suppose I should thank them. It would be times more difficult to finish my education at that bloody school if everyone was against me.

I just prayed that Blaise and Goyle would be returning with me this year. I hadn't been in contact with them during the summer at all, I figured they were as busy as I was. I spent the summer going from trial to trial for my friends, my friends parents, and my father. He, by some miracle, was found innocent, but now we had some much needed peace and quiet. I was never particularly close to my father, and even though he might of thought he was doing what was best for us, he ended up ruining me and my mothers lives; but she still loves him. I don't think I can quite say I'm glad he's not sitting in prison, but if it makes my mother happy...

Lost in thought, a small child bumped into me and almost fell. I looked at his face. He didn't look terrified as much as extremely startled, and he couldn't have been older than 12. I had never seen him before, maybe he was going to be a first year, or perhaps just a second year I've never noticed before. Regardless, he had run straight into me, and I couldn't let that slide. "Watch yourself, kid," I replied bitterly, holding onto his arm and then letting go. He nodded, ad then ran off. I watched as he left the store and ran off with some other kids, not looking back.

I looked down at what I was wearing. My usual black jeans and black shoes, with a Slytherin green T-shirt. It wasn't much unlike what I had worn yesterday. Or the day before, or, the day before that. Hey, I have a personal style, I suppose. Thinking of clothes reminded me; My bloody uniform! I had remembered everything else, books and supplied, but I had completely forgotten about my school robes. Having no intention of spending the whole afternoon in this place, I left the broom store and headed out into the alley.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hermione's POV

It was almost two o'clock, and we were finishing up our school shopping. We had our transfiguration books, our crystal balls, new cauldrons, and assorted potion tools. I looked down at my list. "The only thing we have left is-"

"Uniforms," Ginny cut me off.

"That would be at the end of the alley," Harry chimed in, pointing down the street.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Draco's POV

I stood there, examining different slytherin robes in the near empty store, when the bell near the door rang, signaling that someone had opened it. I didn't look, but continued to look at the different uniforms they had. They had robes, scarves, and even hats from each house of the famed Hogwarts school. I scoffed almost silently. All I would be needing would be a robe. I selected one off the wall that suited my preferences. I didn't think I would need to try it on. I could always fix anything that needed changing on it with some basic spells later. Pulling it off the hook it rested on, I examined every inch of it in my hands. Not exactly the most flattering color, but it would suffice. "Hey you!" I heard someone call, and turned around.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hermione's POV

All four of us came through the doorway, and a bell rang throughout as we entered the store. It was almost empty, only a few straggling teens looking around for their uniforms, and a woman sitting at the cashier desk, filing her nails. "Me and Ginny are gonna go look by the girl's stuff," I announced.

Ron and Harry nodded, and headed up the staircase to the section of the store where the guy's clothes were located. Ginny led me through a bunch of different clothing racks as we examined the different uniforms. "I think this is cute," Ginny said, turning to me holding a darkly colored scarf in Gryffindor colors.

"You already have a Gryffindor scarf," I said, frowning.

She laughed softly. "Hermione, my other one is gold with small red stripes. This one is red with equally thick golden stripes. Plus, there's a lion stitched on the ends!"

"Well, the lion is cool," I agreed.

Ginny nodded, smiling. "Now, about these robes," she said slowly, as we examined the wall in front of us, displaying robes of different base colors, lengths and styles from each house. We, of course, focused on the Gryffindor apparel.

"I think this one would be the best for both of us," I said, feeling the hem of a robe.

It was black, and ankle length with slits on both slides that would show some leg. It had a very nice collar on it, and the sleeves were stitched so they would look rolled up slightly at the wrist. Both the collar and the hemming on the bottom of the sleeves was gold, and the robes came with a red tie with the Gryffindor patch stitched on the chest.

Ginny came over and felt where my hand had been. "I like the fabric, and the collar is impressive," she said.

"I'm glad you agree," I said, taking it off the wall, 'Let's go find the boys."

"Woah," Ginny stopped me, "I said I admired the fabric and the collar. I still want to check out some other robes. I'll meet you and the guys down there later."

I told her that sounded alright and left the upstairs area. I heard voices downstairs, two guys, getting increasingly louder. I hope Ron and Harry aren't fighting again, I thought. Nope, it wasn't them. As I approached the bottom of the staircase, I looked over the railing to see what was going on. I was both surprised and not to see Malfoy there, in what seemed like a heated 'discussion' with Harry, Ron standing next to him, his face becoming increasingly red. Harry, however, seemed to be keeping relatively cool.

"... pathetic, considering your situation, Weasley." Draco finished a sentence and scoffed at Ron.

"Your one to call someone pathetic, you bloody cowardly ferret!" Ron retorted.

Draco's smirk didn't falter, seemingly unswayed by Ron's insults. He was about to say something when I cleared my throat, loudly. All three of them turned to me. Draco's smirk disappeared to a bored stare, and Ron's face began to return to it's normal shade. "Me and Ginny are nearly finished here, but it seems like you two might take a bit longer," I said, making sure to sound faintly annoyed.

"Sorry Mione," Ron said quietly, but then turned back to Malfoy, "We would have been done by now if he hadn't come and started with us!"

Malfoy turned to Ron and sneered again, but before more petty words could be exchanged, I intervened. "Based on your location by the Slytherin apparel," I started, "I can only assume you approached him. Now pick out your robes so we can get out of here."

"Yeah, run back to Weaslette and your Mudblood," Malfoy said as Harry and Ron turned away. Normally I would have flinched at his use of that word, but needless to say, it no longer affected me. Ron looked like he was about to turn and throw a punch at Malfoy, but I looked sternly his way and he began to walk away with Harry.

"Thanks," Harry said.

I nodded, and just then Ginny joined me at the bottom of the staircase, holding the robe she had picked out. "Did I miss anything?" She asked, obviously noticing Ron's ticked expression.

I looked back at where Malfoy had been standing not seconds earlier, but he was gone. Must have left to purchase his robes and leave. "Not a thing," I replied.


	2. The Train

Draco's POV

I hugged my mother at King's Cross, and I picked up my trunk. "I'll owl you," I told her, and she nodded. She might have had a tear in her eye, but I wasn't sure.

"Let me know if anything goes," she paused, "odd, will you?"

I looked back at her. "What is that supposed to mean?"

She looked at the ground, then at the red train behind me, and then back at me. "Just... promise me," she smiled.

"I promise," I said, and I hugged her again, "bye mum."

With trunk in hand, I boarded the train near the Slytherin compartments. I looked to my left and right, and smiled slightly when I saw Blaise and Pansy sitting a few compartments away. I joined them, and when I opened the car door they both looked up at me, Pansy smiling brightly. I remembered her quite well. She was always trying to get with me, although most of the time I didn't mind. I found her quite attractive, I did ask her to the Yule ball in fourth year, and she went with me gladly. We had a lot of fun that night, and even more when we went back to the dorms.

I smiled back at her and sat beside her. I nodded to Blaise, and he smiled. Pansy rested herself on my shoulder almost immediately. I flinched at first, but then I relaxed, and took in the view from outside the window for a few minutes before there was a knock on the compartment door. It was McGonagall.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hermione POV

I sat in the compartment with Ginny, Harry, Ron, Neville, and Luna. The latter pair sat holding hands next to Harry, and I sat between Ron and Ginny. We were currently passing through the countryside, and I was watching the hills roll by when Ginny spoke. "We should probably go change into our uniforms. Luna and Hermione, let's go first. I don't want anyone stealing our compartment." I reached up and grabbed my trunk. My new robe was sitting on the top, and I grabbed it before exiting the compartment first with Luna and Ginny behind me.

I found the bathroom and changed into my robe, examining myself in the mirror anyway. They were relatively form-fitting, with a belt showing off my thin waist. Other than that, they were perfect. The black, gold, and red complimented each other nicely. I pulled on the collar, flipping it out how it was supposed to be. Taking one last glance and pulling some hair behind my ear, I left. Luna was waiting. "Ginny went back to the compartment," she said in her soft voice, "She said you were taking too long, but I waited for you. I happen to know this area of the train is infested with Nargles of all sorts and I didn't want to leave you alone."

I nodded. "Thanks, Luna."

We passed the Ravenclaw compartments on our way back. Several of them that I knew greeted me, and some even I didn't know still smiled and waved. I was well known now, I suspect. It almost set me on edge. "It seems we have a problem," Luna stopped and looked back at me.

I looked ahead. Malfoy was standing at our compartment door, Pansy behind him. Not surprising, she followed him everywhere. Everyone was well aware she was long fallen for him, but his feelings for her were forever a mystery. As per usual, Harry and Ron were arguing with him.

"...And you call me an idiot!" Ron exclaimed.

"Ron!" I exclaimed.

"Well if it isn't-" Draco started.

"And you!" I spat and turned to him, "Why don't you just stay away from us, huh?"

Draco laughed and smirked at me. "Funny you mention that Granger, I was looking for you."

I said nothing, but continued to look at him, my face indignant.

"McGonagall," he continued, almost in a bored drawl, "Asked us to her compartment. If my intuition is correct, I'd say you're gonna be Head girl," he spat the last part.

I turned to Harry and Ron. They smiled and I smiled back, excitedly. Then I turned back to Malfoy, and my smile disappeared. "Let's go" I said, passing him, not looking back.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Draco's POV

"Why would they pick that Mudblood for Head girl!" Pansy exclaimed in disgust.

I sat there silenty. Why would they pick me? She's the perfect choice, the Gryffindor princess, the perfect bookworm that could do no wrong. Ridiculous. And now what, we would have to work together? This was not going to be good. "You heard what McGonagall said," Blaise started, "You should go and get her. She should be with Potty and Weasel."

I sighed loudly, voice dripping with annoyance. I had expected at least the train ride to be relatively uneventful. I stood, and left the compartment without another word.

As soon as I saw Weaselbee's red hair through the glass, I ripped open the door. But the Mudblood was nowhere to be seen. I rolled my eyes. "Granger isn't here," I stated, and mentally slapped myself for saying something so stupid.

"Ha, no kidding. Honestly, ferret, you call me an idiot!"

Then we all heard Granger's voice approaching us. "Ron!" She exclaimed.

I smirked at Weaselbee who was standing in the doorway now, looking at his feet. I turned back to call her a mudblood again, but she cut me off, telling me to leave her and her friends alone. "Funny you mention that Granger, I was looking for you," I said, explaining that McGonagall wanted to see us.

"Let's go," she said, and passed me right then and there, hitting my shoulder slightly in the thin hallway.

After my initial surprise, I turned back to Potty and Weasel, who were still staring at me, hatred in their eyes. I scoffed, and shut their compartment door, hard.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hermione's POV

I can't believe I may have hurt my shoulder running into Malfoy when I passed him. Still rubbing it and walking fast, I reached the front of the train and the teacher's compartments. I found the one with the word 'Headmistress' on a small gold plaque, and knocked. "Come in!" A voice called from within.

I slowly opened the door to reveal a train compartment that was similar to the student's only much bigger and more attractive. McGonagall was sitting on a small couch on one side, and there were two chairs opposite her. I chose one. "You asked to see me, Headmistress?" I asked politely.

"Yes, but, where is Mister Malfoy?" She asked, "I was under the impression that you to would arrive together."

I was about to speak when the door was pulled open once more and there stood Malfoy. "Most people would knock, Mister Malfoy!" McGonagall exclaimed, seeming startled.

Malfoy nodded slightly in apologie and sat down unceremoniously in the chair by mine. "Well no that you're both here," she began, "I would like to congratulate you both on being chosen for Head boy and girl."

Malfoy didn't change his expression, but I might have detected a bit of surprise in his features for a split second. I however, smiled brightly. "Thank you, professor. It's an honor."

McGonagall glanced expectantly but briefly at the boy before turning back to Hermione and smiled. "The pleasure is all mine, Miss Granger. I know you both will do an excellent job," she said, turning back to Malfoy, still smiling.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Draco's POV

The new Headmistress began to drone on and on about our responsibilities as Heads, blah blah blah. Granger listened oh so intently to every word, so I could always hear it from her later. I did, however, stop to listen as she mentioned a-

"Shared commonroom!" Granger exclaimed, "Is that absolutely necessary?"

I jolted back out of my daze, and quite conspicuously, I might add. Granger and the professor both stopped to look at me. "It is quite necessary, Miss Granger. It is a tradition for the Head boy and girl to share a living space, no matter their," she paused, "past".

And what a past that was. We literally hated each other , but I didn't need to be constantly fighting with her. "Where is the commonroom?" I asked, curious.

The both of them seemed almost surprised when I finally said something. "The common room's location," the professor started, "Will be revealed to you after our introductory feast tonight, when I introduce you as Head boy and girl to the school."

"I hate to interrupt," I said quickly but politely, "But would it be possible if you didn't do that? You know, announce it to everyone."

"Well Mister Malfoy, I can't imagine why you would want to keep something to be proud of under wraps, but if you wish, it can wait."

I nodded in thanks, as I watched Granger leave after saying a brief goodbye to the professor. I hurried out, I wanted to say something to her. "Granger," I called; damn, I must of sounded desperate just now.

She turned to face me, obviously annoyed at the fact of us having to work together. "Yes?"

I actually didn't know what I had wanted to say. I had thought something along the lines of apologizing, but I turned that down immediately. What about saying you hoped this worked out well? No, I'm no emotional idiot.

"Just," I started, "Stay out of my way."

That tuned out much harsher than I intended, dang. She didn't look surprised, actually. She paused, opening her mouth slightly, perhaps thinking of what to say. "Gladly," she stated simply.

I was about to pull a fake scoff as she left, but I did a double take. In that moment, as she walked away, the area above the nape of my neck began to throb. Curious, I thought, I don't get headaches.


	3. The Return

Hermione's POV

Stay out of his way? Boy, that man doesn't know how to make friends, does he. If he would have at least attempted to be kind, who knows? Maybe I could give him another chance, and not hate him as much as I do. I returned to our compartment, Neville and Luna must have left. I sighed, closing the door and sat next to Ginny. "Sooooo?" She said excitedly.

I put on a genuine smile. "I'm Head girl!" I exclaimed, doing mini jazz-hands.

Ginny side-hugged me. "That's great, Mione!" Ron cheered.

"So you get your own common room I hear?" Harry raised an eyebrow, "Lucky!"

I laughed and nodded. "It's a big responsibility though," I said sternly to them.

Ginny laughed, too. "Yeah, yeah. So spill, who's Head boy?" She asked.

I sighed, and paused, tilting my head downward slightly. "Malfoy."

Ron erupted. "That git! Bloody hell Mione, you gotta share a common room with him? He's a death eater, and McGonagall chooses him for Head boy?"

"Take it easy Ron," Harry said, setting a hand lightly on his friend's shoulder, "Although that does seem odd."

I shrugged. "I don't know. One things for sure. He told me to stay out of his way, so that's what I'm gonna do."

"He threatened you?" Harry asked, voice slightly raised.

"I wouldn't call it a threat, but... yeah," I said quietly.

Ron reached forward and held my shoulder. His touch felt comforting. "If you ever feel like your in any danger around him," he started, "let us know. Me and Harry'll make 'im run for it, right?"

Harry nodded. "Thanks guys," I said, smirking slightly, squeezing Ron's hand as he released it from my shoulder.

We smiled at each other. Suddenly, we were interrupted by the train's whistle, signaling that we had arrived. I grabbed my trunk from the top shelf and the others did the same. "Wait!" I exclaimed, "I have to join Hagrid to help lead the incoming first years! I gotta go you guys, see you at dinner!"

I almost ran through the train's center, bumping into many students (And apologizing, of course, many of them didn't even mind once they seemed to realize who I was) until I reached the front. I was, thank goodness, one of the first ones off the train. I saw Hagrid immediately, and approached him. As soon as he noticed me he broke into a wide grin and opened his arms. I ran into him and hugged him tightly. I hadn't heard from him at all since last year. "Good to see you, Mione," he boomed.

"And you to, Hagrid," I said, releasing him, "Ready to lead some first years? I'm Head girl, you know."

"Is that right," he asked proudly, "Then where's the Head boy?"

Where was Malfoy? You know what? I bet that git wasn't even listening when the Professor had been discussing our duties. He probably zoned out, and was still busy on the train complaining about me with his friends. But who cares, right? I didn't need his help.

Me and Hagrid gathered all the first years up and introduced ourselves before explaining briefly what was going to happen that night, and then leading them up to the castle. I couldn't wait to join my friends at the Gryffindor table.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Draco's POV

I lead Blaise, Pansy, and Crabbe into the great hall. Even I had to admit, it was impressively decorated. The entire school had been rebuilt back after the war, and I almost didn't recognize what had been rubble only months ago.

"Draco?" Pansy snapped me out of my thoughts, "Are you okay?"

I nodded, but then, as on queue of the opposite, I felt that pain in my head, similiar to that on the train, except worse. I held onto my head, almost doubled over from the pain. I felt Blaise grab my arm and pull me back up. I felt several pairs of eyes on me, thankfully not the entire hall, but I felt embarrassed. The pain was subsiding down to a dull throb, but I let Blaise lead me to our table, my vision slightly fuzzy. "You ok, D?" He asked me when we sat down

"It's just a headache," I said, hoping it was the truth.

Hermione's POV

"I'm so hungry!" Ron exclaimed, staring at the empty plates in front of us, "When is this going to start?"

Harry and Ginny laughed. "Honestly, Ron, can you think about something other than food for two seconds?" I said, holding back laughter myself, until I saw Harry look over to the end of the hall, a mix of concern and curiosity written on his face.

I seemed to be the only one that noticed, so I followed his gaze over by the Slytherin table. Malfoy was with Blaise and Pansy, and it seemed like he was in a lot of pain. Then, as quick as it had started, it looked like it had stopped, and his friends brought him to the Slytherin table. He still looked disoriented and mildly embarrassed. I looked back at Harry, and he shrugged.

I caught a bit of a headache near the nape of my neck, similar to if someone was poking it with a needle. I tried to discreetly run my hand along the back of my head, but I might have been too fast because Ginny saw the quick movement. "Are you OK, Mione?"She asked.

"Just a headache, I think. It's gone now," I explained, telling the truth.

"Do you wanna go see Madam Pomfrey?" Ron asked, joining the conversation.

"Only if it happens again," I replied.

It seemed they were satisfied with that answer. They worried about me a lot, too. Kind of funny, seeing how I've save their lives on so many occasions, but of course it was nice having such loving friends.

As McGonagall took the podium, the entire hall quieted almost instantly. She cleared her throat. "Good evening, students, may I say how good it is to see that so many of you have returned back to us this year," she said.

She then went into the basic speech about the forbidden forest and other rules. I was already very familiar with them, so I turned my attention elsewhere. I looked back over at the Slytherin table and at Malfoy and his friends. They were laughing at something, and every once in a while he would flash a genuine smile at the rest of them.

I wonder why he didn't want McGonagall to announce us as Head boy and girl, I thought. Maybe he thought there would be too much of a negative reaction. I thought of my friends, and what they had thought when I had told them he was chosen. I wouldn't want hundreds of students at my throat either, I thought.

As if sensing my thoughts about him, he turned his head and looked me in the eye. A split second later, I turned back to my friends as if I was just gazing around the hall.

Draco's POV

Pansy had cracked a joke about the Hufflepuffs, and everyone started to laugh. It was funny enough for me to smile slightly, but I was mostly in thought. What was going on with me? I never had headaches, and I was fine before I got on the train, I thought. Just then, someone was watching me, I could sense it. I looked around, and my eyes fell on the Gryffindor table where Granger was looking at me. Just as fast as I looked at her, she looked away.

What does she want? I asked myself.

That's right! Bloody hell, I was supposed to help with the first years after we got off the train. She was probably ticked at me. Whatever, I would apologize later. Oh wait, of course I wouldn't. I just hoped she wouldn't tell McGonagall.

I felt Blaise nudge me, and looked up. There was the headmistress, looking down at me and my friends.

"Mr Malfoy," she said indignantly, "Please join me in my office after dinner, I have some matters to discuss with you and Miss Granger."

Then she walked back to the front, with all the rest of the teachers. Pansy scoffed in disgust. "Is it true you have to share a common room with that filth?" She asked me.

I nodded, a half-scowl on my face. "Oh!" Pansy exclaimed, grabbing onto my upper arm, "I don't know what I'll do without you, Drakey!"

I smiled at Blaise, amused, and he returned it and rolled his eyes.

Hermione's POV

As McGonagall turned to leave our table, Harry turned back to me. "What do you think she wants to talk to you two about?"

"Probably where our common room is," I said, "She said she would tell us where it was after dinner."

Ron looked disgusted. 'I can't believe you have to live with that ferret," but then his face softened, "It won't be the same not having you around in Gryffindor tower."

"Yeah," I joked, "No one to do your homework for you."

At that, all four of us laughed.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After Dinner

Draco's POV

I had my hand on the handle on the office door, but then I remembered what the professor said about knocking. I scoffed, and knocked twice. "Come in," the headmistress's voice called.

As I entered the large room, lined with paintings of previous school heads, I saw that Granger was already inside. Of course, I thought. I stood near Granger, but not too close. I glanced at her, but she didn't turn her head.

"If you two will please follow me," she said brightly after the two finished their previous conversation, "I will lead you to your common room."

She led us out of her office and down several of the halls. We were not very far past the library when she stopped us in front of a portrait of Dumbledore. "Professor!" Granger smiled.

He nodded to her. "Delightful to see you Miss Granger. Mister Malfoy," he turned to me and smiled.

Hermione's POV

Malfoy looked down to the ground. I looked at him, he might have looked paler than usual, but it was probably the lighting. "Aparecium," McGonagall said suddenly.

It must have been the password, because Dumbledore nodded, and his portrait swung open slowly, revealing the common room inside. It was stunning, to be perfectly honest. The walls were black marble, and the furniture was all black and white as well. I must have gasped quietly, because I heard Malfoy sneer under his breath. I refrained from shooting him a dirty look.

There was a grand staircase towards the back, leading up to a balcony with two separate doors. They must be the rooms. I headed up there first, leaving Malfoy to examine the first floor. One door was glossy with green trim, with the other red. Obviously, I chose the red one and pulled the door open.

It was utterly ginormous. Easily the size of my dorm room back at Gryffindor tower, but instead of four beds there was simply one. A Queen sized with four posts holding up sheer, red curtains that could be pulled back to cover the bed. I approached it, and felt the comforter. It was so soft, and thick, I almost couldn't wait to sleep in it. I turned, and saw that my trunk was sitting at the foot of a large wardrobe equipped with several drawers and cabinets.

On the opposite side of the room from the wardrobe was another white door with red trim. I turned the handle, and opened it slowly to reveal another gorgeous bathroom. The walls were marble, similar to downstairs, but it was white instead of black. There was a huge bathtub that you could easily fit two or three people in, a sink with a large vanity, and a toilet. Thank Merlin we don't have to share a bathroom, I thought.

Speaking of Malfoy, where was he? I opened my door and looked outside. He wasn't downstairs. He must be in his room. I was about to turn back when I heard something from inside the Slytherin's room. Then it came again, like a yelp of pain. I knocked on his door. There was no answer. "Malfoy?" I called. There was nothing, again.

I grabbed the handle softly, and, slowly and hesitantly, opened it. Malfoy was on his bed, holding his head with both hands. "Malfoy!" I exclaimed, moving slowly by my spot at the door to stand near him, not reaching out.

"Hey! Look at me!" I said, but he didn't move.

I decided to kneel beside him; he was in pain. His breathing was starting to slow, and it looked like his eyes were closed. He must be asleep. I grabbed him by the shoulders, and it took all my strength to raise him up and lean him up against his bed.

Once I was certain he was no longer in pain, I slowly and surely made my way out the door, and shut it behind me. I had told Ron and Harry I would hang out with them in Gryffindor tower after I got situated in my room, and I wasn't going to make them worry. I grabbed my book back from my room and left out into the hallway.

Draco's POV

I woke up on the floor to the sound of my bedroom door shutting. What happened? Why did my head hurt so much? How the hell did I get on the floor? Holding the side of my head, I tried to remember what happened. Another bloody headache, probably, I thought, I must have passed out or something. But I was reasonably sure I wouldn't have fallen into this position, sitting up straight with my back up against the bed. Granger must have found me. Great. Pulling myself up onto my bed, I continued thinking.

The infirmary might be the best option; who knows when I could blackout again. It could be during a class, and I definitely didn't need that. Wait a minute, Mum made me promise that if anything went wrong, I should tell her. This sure as hell qualifies, I thought.

Did she know this was gonna happen? Did she knew what was happening? I grabbed parchment and a quill from my trunk, and sat at the desk in the corner. I had an owl to send.


	4. The Secret

A/N: (I figured I should mention before I start this chapter that Lavender is ALIVE, and Lucius Malfoy is not in Azkaban! Thanks for reading)

Dear Mum,

You told me to write you if something 'happened'; so, I am. I'm getting headaches, horrible ones, and I've never suffered from any sort of Cephalgia. They keep getting worse. It started out as a simple annoyance, but the pain has gotten so bad I've begun to lose consciousness when they occur. What's happening to me? I was going to go to the infirmary, but I am writing to you first. Write me back as soon as you get this.

D.M

Hermione's POV

I knocked at the Gryffindor common room, and it was opened almost immediately by Seamus. "Hermione!" He exclaimed, and embraced me in a hug.

"It's good to see you, Seamus," I said, letting go.

"Where have you been all night?" Dean appeared beside Seamus who smiled, ushering me inside.

"I was in my common room, I'm Head girl," I said happily, walking through the portrait into the common room.

I saw Harry, Ron, and Ginny sitting by the fire, it didn't look like they'd noticed my entrance yet. "Aye, that's great," Seamus said, "So who's Head boy?"

I hesitated to answer. "Malfoy," I said, sighing and putting a hand to the back of my neck.

"Why him?" Dean asked me, but he didn't seem angry as my friends had.

"McGonagall seems to think he'll do a great job," I said, confidently, "I'll help him if I can."

Seamus and Dean nodded. "Well, we gotta go, see you around!" They left through the portrait I had just arrived through.

At their goodbyes, Harry and Ron turned to face me, Ginny continued to look down at her work. Harry smiled, and Ron did the same, but his face was slightly red. I think I might have blushed a bit. "Hi, guys," I said.

Ginny looked up, and motioned for me to sit beside her on the love seat, which I did. "How's your common room?" she asked, smiling.

"Its a wonderful place," I said passionately, "The password is 'Aparecium' if any of you every want to come visit."

She nodded, and then whispered, "Did you talk to Malfoy yet?" She asked devilishly.

Oh no, here it comes. I laughed quietly. "Not really, but I had a run in with him in his room earlier," I said, leaving out some of the details.

She raised an eyebrow. "His room, huh?"

"Yeah," I said, but my smile disappeared. By now Ron and Harry had noticed our conversation and were listening. I raised my voice slightly. "He was having a fit in his sleep or something. He was on the floor," I explained, "I leaned him up against his bed when he had calmed down a bit, and then I just... left."

Harry looked confused. "Why were you in his room in the first place?" Ron asked slowly and curiously.

"I had heard him from the hallway," I stated, matter-of-factly, "Like I said, he was in a lot of pain."

Harry shrugged and went back to his book, but Ron looked down at his lap. Ginny turned back to me, her voice back down to a whisper. "There's a lot of girls who would love to take your place," she laughed, "I was talking with Parvarti and Lavender in our dorm room, and they literally couldn't stop talking about him. I almost gagged."

I smirked. "Yeah if only he wasn't a jerk, he'd be all mine," I teased.

Ginny laughed out loud, and Harry and Ron turned to us confusedly before continuing in their own conversation.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Dear Draco,

I received your owl, and you were right; I know, but I wanted to wait till it began to tell you about it. I guess you could call it a family secret, but I suppose it doesn't need to be now that You-Know-Who is gone. I trust you know what a Veela is. In simple words; that blood runs in the family. However what you must know is that your father, however, is not, and he never knew my secret. I was afraid that if he did, he would be afraid of me, and I couldn't have that happen.

But I need to tell you this now. I was hoping you wouldn't inherit this, which is why I didn't tell you. Since your father was human, it wasn't guaranteed; however, this isn't bad news dear, trust me.

N.M

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mum,

That can't be true. How could I have never noticed before? Veelas are bonded with mates for life, and I've never been in a relationship for over a month, let alone forever. There's another explanation.

D.M

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Draco,

You must believe me; know that my mate was your father. I couldn't choose, but because of my blood, I loved him. And that's why, no matter what he put us through, you and me, I couldn't leave him. I was bonded to him. If I left him, I wouldn't be able to survive, it's as simple as that. I don't know the extent of your knowledge of Veela, but I will tell you that you have until you are 18 to find her.

N.M

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mum,

If what you're telling me is true, and I have to find a 'mate' before I am 18, I have less than a year! You were lucky enough to have fate bring you two together, but how will I even know who bloody fate has chosen and what happens if I can't do it? Won't I die a slow, painful, death? That's not fair, I didn't choose this!

D.M

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Draco,

Don't be angry with me. I really did hope that it wouldn't be like this. But I have faith in you, dear. You'll know the one when you see her, and based on what you've told me, that should be soon enough.

With love,

N.M

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Draco's POV

I put down the undoubtedly last letter I would receive from her on the subject. I was in utter and complete shock. That couldn't be all she had to tell me! I looked at the clock on the desk. It was 8:00. It was almost 2 hours since dinner ended, and the library didn't close for another 2. I grabbed a book bag from off the chair, and darted out of the common room. I had to find out more.

I opened the library door perhaps a little too fast, and it opened and slammed against the wall. Pince's sharp eyes looked me up and down and she shushed me. I rolled my eyes, and took to the shelves. I felt I had looked though every one until I found the V's. I scanned each book. There was nothing on Veela's. What the hell? I guess I would have to ask Madam Pince.

I approached her desk carefully. She suddenly averted her eyes up from her book and up at me. "Can I help you?" She drawled.

Hell, why be a librarian if you hate the job? "I was looking for something on Veela's," I explained, "I couldn't find anything."

She huffed and pointed to the other end of the library. "Restricted section, I'm afraid."

When I pointed the badge on my chest reading 'Head boy', she sighed. She reached into a drawer and handed me a key. "Please return that when you're finished."

Taking the key from her tight grip, I advanced on the restricted sections gates. I wasn't having any luck, until I heard a soft voice from behind me. "Do you need help, Draco?"

I turned. It was Loony- something, the blonde Ravenclaw that often hung around with the Golden Trio. What was she doing in the restricted section, I wondered. Anyway, I actually could have used some help. "Yeah," I answered, "I'm looking for anything I can find on-"

"Veela's," she interrupted me.

"Y-yeah," I stuttered, "How did you know?"

She smiled at me and tilted her head. "I just assumed. You must be about to come of age, right?"

I stood there, flabbergasted. I couldn't think of anything to say. "But... how did you know I was..." I probably sounded like an idiot.

Luna's smile turned dead serious. "I can tell. It's the only possible reason you're so conventionally attractive."

I smiled, but it seemed she was unaware we had complimented me, and stated browsing the shelves herself before pulling out a book and handing it to me. "Th-thanks," I managed, still staring at her.

She nodded, and was about to leave before saying, "If you should let me know when you've discovered her, I'd be grateful. I'm quite curious."

Then she turned and left, and I watched her. Wait, I thought, could it be her? No, mum said I would know it for sure. I took the book to a table and read the cover. "Dangerous Magical Creatures." I'm dangerous? I thought. Well, half dangerous, anyway. I flipped open the cover to find a list of contents. Boggarts, Harpies, Griffins, Mermaids, Werewolves, Veelas!

I flipped to page 395, and was slightly disappointed that there was only one page of information. I took a deep breath, and started with the first paragraph. 

 

A/N: Haha,I'm reading through this three months later and wanted to point something out; I doubt many noticed, and I doubt even more that anyone would find this funny, but if Veelas are on page 395, and Werewolves are before them...

Page 394

Yeah? Nah? Maybe?


	5. The Reveal

Draco's POV

Draco began to read: Veela's are magical creatures found all over the world, but have origins in Bulgaria. Always a female, they are considered incredibly beautiful and are known to woo men easily and force them to do their bidding.

The last time Draco had checked he wasn't a woman.

They will have very light hair and pale skin that is said to glow under moonlight. But when threatened, they loose their beautiful, peaceful appearance and become more bird like. They are the most dangerous in this form.

Veela's also mate for life with one man once they become 18. Their mates are chosen for them, and Fate will make that person visible to the veela before it is too late. However, if the veela and it's partner do not mate before the Veela's 18th birthday, the veela and it's partner will not survive.

Wait, does 'mate' mean...

However early the veela recognizes it's mate, a special magic connection will make itself apparent once the two have shared a kiss. After this, they will share a mental bond, and their emotions will be known to each other at all times, especially to the veela half of the pair. The closer the Veela's 18th birthday is, the more protective they will become of their partner, and despite previous relations, it will fall in love.

If they produce children, it is possible but rare for these children, male or female, to become a half-veela. Cases are much more common in females. these half-lings, like their full-veela mothers, will also mate for life at the age of 18, and the same mental bond will develop.

That explains it.

The history of the Veela goes back to the early 1800s when...

I had stopped reading then when I heard Madam Pince clear her throat. "The library is closing," she huffed.

I looked down at my watch. 10 o'clock? Seeing as I had no intention of reading about the boring history of 'my kind' I put the book back. I had all the information I needed. Walking down the corridor back to my common room, I thought about what I had read.

Mental bond, eh? Well seeing as I was pretty sure I didn't have any girl's petty emotions whirring around in the back of my head, that hadn't happened yet.

But of course, who had I kissed? Other than Pansy, anyway. I breathed a sigh of relief. I don't think I could spend the rest of my life with her. I laughed to myself. This was almost too much. I have to admit, a mental bond was kind of cool, but the idea of becoming protective and in love with someone against my will was not my favorite. I need sleep, i thought, stressful day.

I approached the portrait of Dumbledore and was about to say the password when I felt a familiar pain in the back of my head. Oh, crap. I didn't need this to happen right now. I took a deep breath and grabbed the back of my head tightly, and thankfully, the pain subsided as quick as it had begun. I looked up, and saw that Dumbledore was looking down on me with concern. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine, just a headache," I mumbled, "Aparecium."

The ex-headmaster raised an eyebrow at me, but the portrait swung open to let me in. Granger was sitting on the couch, reading a book, of course. "You're back late," she said in a monotone, not looking up from her book.

"Yeah," I mumbled.

She looked up, and I realized I was still holding my head. I removed my arm quickly. "No "Mudblood" today?" She asked.

It took me a second to figure out what she meant. "I'm not in the mood," I said sternly.

She sighed. "I figured I should tell you," she began, "I came into your room earlier, and you looked like you were in a lot of pain. Do you know what happened?"

I looked to the ground. I gestured to my head. "Just headaches. Might be allergies," I lied.

She didn't look very convinced, but I interrupted her thoughts. "What were you doing in my room anyway, Granger? Watching me, are you?" I joked.

Before she had a chance to answer, I felt the pain returning to my head. I gasped, and Granger looked back up. "Are you alright?" She asked.

I nodded, but with gritted teeth. I started up the staircase quickly, but stopped at the top. I looked back at her, even though the pain continued. I looked away a second later and went into my room. No, it's impossible.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hermione's POV

It was quidditch tryouts today, and that was all Ron, Ginny, and Harry could talk about. We were sitting at breakfast, and they were going on and on about the prospective players for the Gryffindor team, and the teams for the other houses. Naturally uninterested, I was sitting by them but reading a book about advanced charms.

Suddenly, Ginny nudged me. "Slytherin table," she whispered, "Check it out."

I looked up and over at Slytherin's table. I saw many people I recognized, some I didn't, and I saw Malfoy sitting alone with Pansy and Blaise at the end of the table alone. They weren't talking.

"What is it?" I hissed.

"I could have sworn Malfoy was just staring at you!" She exclaimed, "Maybe you have an admirer..."

I laughed, obviously too loud because Harry and even Ron looked up from their food to stare at us. I looked away, embarrassed, but then I turned back to Ginny. "How do you know he wasn't looking at you?" I asked her with a slight frown.

She shrugged and turned back to Harry and Ron to discuss the beaters on the Hufflepuff team. Meanwhile, I looked back over at the Slytherin table, and sure enough, Malfoy was watching me, but there was nothing but faint contempt on his face. I narrowed my eyes briefly but then Malfoy grabbed Blaise and they left the great hall. I looked back to my book, uninterested. Don't even bother, I told myself.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Draco's POV

I had met up with Blaise and of course, Pansy, and we had walked up to the Great hall together from the dungeons. I was understandably hesitant about telling them the truth. Pansy of course would be furious. I would not longer be a logical target for her 'affections'. Maybe just Blaise. Maybe he could help me out. I was about to turn to him when I realized Pansy was between us, holding onto my arm. I sighed. This might be harder than I thought.

Just before I was about to push open the Great hall doors, my headache returned. I exhaled loudly, and Pansy noticed. She tightened her grip on my arm. "Drakey? Are you okay?" She cooed, then turned to Blaise, "Blaise, let's get him inside the hall."

"Wait!" I exclaimed, holding my hand on my forehead, covering my eyes, "I just need a second."

I leaned onto the wall, and Pansy and Blaise stayed by my side. "What's wrong?" Blaise asked me.

Well it turns out I'm a Veela and I'm getting these horrible headaches because apparently it's a only a matter of time before I'm forced to fall in love with one person for the rest of my life! That's what's wrong!

"Bad headache", I said.

Well, it wasn't a lie, just not the whole truth. After a minute with my hands over my face, my head stopped hurting. I opened my eyes, and as usual, my vision was fuzzy. "Let's go in," I breathed.

With Pansy still leading me by the arm, we came into the great hall, but I was seeing it totally differently. I couldn't make out anyone. The images of everyone sitting at the tables was completely fuzzy, but if I looked around at the hall itself, everything was crystal clear. It was seriously frightening, I couldn't explain it, but something was siriously ron. I looked back at the students. I followed the length of the hall with my eyes, trying to scan the people. I knew they were there, I could hear them, but I couldn't see anyone until I stopped halfway up the Gryffindor table.

It was Granger. What the hell? She was the only one that I could see clearly out of everyone. What was happening? Then it hit me.

Fuck.

You have got to be kidding me. I had to be sure, so I looked again. I even looked beside me to Pansy. I knew it was Pansy holding onto me because she had been there before, but if she hadn't, I wouldn't have been able to recognize her. Then I looked back at Granger. She was glowing, almost. It was her. It wasn't until then I realized Blaise had grabbed my shoulder and was shaking me.

"Draco!" He exclaimed in my ear, "snap out of it."

I did. I blinked a few times, and my sight returned to normal. I could see him, standing in front of me, and I could see Pansy next to me. They were both looking at me worriedly. "Let's go sit him down," Blaise told Pansy, and they brought me down to our table on the end where nobody was. 

I sat there silently, staring mindlessly at Granger, until I saw Weaslette notice my looking. She nudged Granger, and I knew I had to look away before it was too later. I turned and looked at Blaise, who was still watching me like I was injured. "Are you alright, mate? Something's been up with you, recently."

I didn't answer, but looked back at Granger for some reason, but this time, she was staring back at me, eyes narrowed, which surprised me. Then, she looked away. That was it, I had to tell 'im. "I have to talk with you," I told Blaise sternly but quietly as I led him out of the Hall by his arm.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"You're a what!?" Blaise exclaimed.

We were standing outside of the great hall, out of anyone's earshot.

"A veela," I hissed, "For Salazaar's sake, listen to me!"

I explained to him everything I learned. Fate would tie me to one person for the rest of my life, and I would fall in love with that person and be very, possessive of them, you could say. I would have until I was 18 to mate with this person or else we would both... die.

"Doesn't sound like either of those options are preferable," Blaise joked.

I laughed, but then I continued in a more serious tone.

"And- and once we kiss, were gonna develop some kind of connection," I explained to him, "You know, like I can read her emotions, and I think it goes the other way around too."

"That's... definitely someting," Blaise said, obviously surprised by the whole thing.

I nodded. "So," Blaise smiled devilishly, "Who is it?"

"Who is what?" I asked.

Blaise scoffed. "You're," he made the quoting motion with his hands, "mate."

I was afraid to answer his question. "It's," I paused, "Granger."

I was afraid he'd be angry, but he smiled and looked towards the ceiling, chuckling. "This should be good!" He cried.

"What?" I asked, confused and slightly ticked.

"Well don't act like your complaining," Blaise explained, "I know you might have had some... not so pleasant run-ins with her in the past, but you've gotta admit, she's attractive."

I scoffed at him. I didn't need to hear this. Blaise looked at me for a second, but then smiled, "Well, it's going to happen whether you want it to or not," he joked, but then, seeing my confused expression, continued, "it's not like you have a choice."

As he finished that sentence, he went back into the hall, leaving me outside, standing by myself.


	6. The Emotions

Hermione's POV

It was the first day of classes. I practically jumped out of bed, I was so excited. I pulled on my new robes and made sure all my books were in order, then ran out the portrait, almost knocking over Malfoy in the process. I had half expected him to throw a curse my way, but he just stood there surprised, so I kept going.

After breakfast, me and my friends met down in the dungeons for Potions, our first class of the day. I wasn't exactly exited, potions was never my favorite, but as long as I was with my friends, it would be fun. I took a seat with Ginny, and Ron and Harry were next to us. As per usual, we had potions with the Slytherins, which was always 'exciting' you could say. I looked around. I saw Parkinson sitting by a girl who I knew as Daphne, and Blaise Zabini was beside Malfoy.

Slughorn cleared his throat at the front of the class, and we were silent. "Welcome back, everyone!" He exclaimed, cheerfully, "I trust you all have your books, so I'll ask you to turn to page 167 in them."

I did what he asked immediately, and found that we would be brewing a truth potion; Veritaserum to be exact. I had heard of this potion before. Extremely powerful, but difficult to brew. "Working with the person sitting next to you," he began, and I smiled at Ginny, and her at me, "You will brew this potion, working all of today and tomorrow until it is finished."

I was reading the instructions intently when Ginny elbowed me again. "He's watching you again, Mione," she whispered.

"Good for him," I said, monotone, not looking up from the book.

Ginny laughed. "You really have no interest, do you?"

I smiled at her briefly and looked over to the other side of the room. He was looking at me. What kind of game was he playing? I shook my head, frowning, and returned to the book. These instructions were very difficult, not to mention the ingredients rare. I didn't have any of these. But as if reading my mind, Slughorn announced, "All the ingredients you will need are in the cupboard on that side of the room," he pointed.

"I'll get them," I told Ginny.

She was good at potions, but this was such an advanced type I wanted to make sure all of the ingredients were perfect, and that we got the best ones.

Malfoy must have thought the same thing, because we both rose from our seats and went to the cupboard at the same time. We were both rushing so much, I almost ran into him. "Whoops, sorry," I said quickly, glancing at him briefly before grabbing the ingredients I needed.

He said nothing again, and began looking through the shelves himself for what he needed. Once I had everything, I went back and joined Ginny at our table. "Let's do this," I said.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Draco's POV

I think I'm slowly going insane. I barely got any sleep last night, and I woke up this morning and was startled by the fact that the first thing i though of was Granger, and whether she was up yet. I left my room in my pajama's and, seeing as I had plenty of time before breakfast had started, was about to take a seat on the coach before Granger ran into me, already dressed and ready.

Needless to say, I was speechless, especially because she seemed almost afraid since she had almost run me over. But I stayed silent, and she left through the portrait hole. I stood there, still staring at where she wad been standing. Where was she going in such a hurry? I found myself thinking. Why do you care? Well, it's a legitimate question. Not really. And stop having a conversation with yourself, at least pretend like you're not crazy.

As usual, I met with Blaise and Pansy for breakfast, and tried my best not to stare at Granger at her table. Why I even had to try, I don't know. I don't even like that... Mudblood. I sighed, and looked up at Blaise, and then back at the Gryffindor table. He met my gaze, and raised an eyebrow. I shook my head. This was too much.

Luckily, I had potions with Blaise and Pansy, so I had someone to walk down to the dungeon's with. I took my seat next to Blaise and found myself staring at her. Again. Slughorn said something about turning to a page in our books. I saw Blaise do it, so I didn't bother. I was almost lost in thought again when Granger turned her head slightly and looked into my eyes. She then frowned and looked away. Oh geez, I thought, looks like nothing's changed.

Just then she got up to head to the potions cabinet. I did the same, and we almost ran into each other. She mumbled an apologie, and then went to grab what she needed. I didn't want to look like an idiot, so I started grabbing randoms things until Blaise joined me. Obviously knowing what I was doing, he laughed. I felt my face tint pink, and I glared at him, but he just kept laughing. I smiled to myself. It was sort of amusing. I hadn't been thinking. What are you doing, Draco, I thought to myself. Thankfully, Blaise knew what we had to get, so I helped him carry it and was able to leave with my ego unscathed.

Hermione's POV

It seemed as though we were farther than any other other groups with our potion. The liquid in our potion was colorless, as it should be at this stage of brewing. There was nothing else we could do today, we had to wait till tomorrow while it sat. "That should do it," Ginny said, sprinkling in the last bit of pure rock salt into the cauldron.

I smiled at her, and turned to Ron and Harry, who were, needless to say, having a bit more trouble with the complicated brewing process. Their potion was a translucent sky blue, and Harry was desperately trying to fix it before class ended while Ron's expression looked hopeless. 

"You added the unicorn hair before the dragon scales, didn't you," I said simply and in a monotone.

Ron looked at Harry, and Harry hesistantly nodded me. I sighed, but then laughed. "You boys!" I joked, and joined them at their table to help.

Once I had shown them what their simple mistake had been, I approached Slughorn at his desk. "Sir," I began, and he looked up at me with a smile.

"Ah, Miss Granger, how may I help you?"

"Well, me and Ginny have finished our potion for today. Now it just needs to boil for a day, and I was wondering..."

"Oh of course," he said, "You and Miss Weasley can go now."

I thanked him and joined Ginny at our station, and told her we could leave early. We told the boys we were leaving, and we grabbed our book bags and headed out the classroom door.

What do you wanna do?" I asked Ginny, as we walked down the corridor, "I have a free period next, do you wanna go for a walk around the grounds?"

She nodded. "Yeah that sounds good."

It was a beautiful fall day outside. There were only a few clouds in the sky as me and Ginny walked along a creek near the Forbidden Forest. "So," she asked me, "How have things been so far in your new dorm?"

I smiled. "I have a very big room, and a very big bed, and a big wardrobe for clothes," I told her, "Oh! And I have a huge bathroom, all to myself!"

She giggled at my excitement. "What about Malfoy?" She asked me.

I rolled me eyes, but then, as if at the mention of his name, I got a terrible pain in the back of my head. "Agh!" I exclaimed, and fell to my knees.

"Hermione!" Ginny screamed, and fell to the ground with me, "Are you alright?"

I tried to nod, but felt like I couldn't speak. The pain was worsening with every passing second. My vision was going blurry, I could barely see Ginny in front me me. "My... head..." I breathed. I was groaning loudly and laying on the ground for a few seconds, Ginny shaking me, until I blacked out.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ginny's POV (Ooh, Rare)

"Hermione!" I exclaimed. Just like that, Mione fell to the ground, and was writhing in pain, holding her head.

"Hermione! Hermione!" I kept yelling her name but there was no response.

I didn't even know if she could hear me. She was holding her head, eyes shut tight, exhaling and inhaling sharply. I had her shoulder, and was frantically shaking her, trying to get her out of it. She whispered something that I couldn't hear, and then stopped. She just laid there. I shook her even harder. I touched her neck firmly. Oh, thank Godric she isn't dead, I thought, feeling the relief of her heartbeat against the tip of my finger. I needed to get her to the infirmary! "Wingardian Leviosa!" I exclaimed, and I lifted her body into the air.

I had to find Ron and Harry. But first, we needed Madam Pomfrey. I practically ran through the grass until I came upon the castle entrance. I knew my way through the castle well, and made it the infirmary in minutes.

"Madam Pomfrey!" I exclaimed, bursting through the door, Hermione's limp body following closely behind.

Luckily she was tending to a few injuries from quidditch tryouts, and was near the hospital beds. She gasped when she saw me with Hermione. "What happened?" She asked.

"I don't know!" I exclaimed, "We were walking, and she just... I don't know... fell to the ground in pain! In her head!"

Pomfrey motioned for me to set Mione on one of the beds, which I did. "Go get Potter and Weasley, please," she said.

That was already the plan.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Draco's POV

After Granger left potions early, I hadn't seen her for the rest of the day. I saw Potter and both Weasley siblings at lunch, but then at dinner, even they seemed to be absent. I turned to Blaise. "Have you seen Granger at all today?" I asked him.

He shook his head. "Why would you ask about that Mudblood?" Pansy interjected.

Usually I would've called her that myself, but now it made me; uncomfortable, and I wasn't sure what to say.

"Draco and her," Blaise interjected, "Have a project to work on for... Transfig!"

Pansy huffed and returned to her meal, satisfied with that answer. I looked up at Blaise, and smiled weakly. He returned it.

After dinner, I said goodbye to Blaise and Pansy and we parted ways; them to the dungeons, and I to our common room. I recited the password and entered, expecting Granger to be sitting at the couch again, working on homework. "Hermione?" I called out, mentally kicking myself for using her first name, but there was no response.

I called her again, and checked her room, but she was nowhere to be found. Ok, now I was worried! Hey, maybe I can like... sense her. That's still a thing, right?

Oh, who was I kidding, that wasn't gonna work. We hadn't kissed yet, right? Just then, there was a knock at the portrait hole. "Hello?" A voice called.

I pushed open the portrait door to reveal a kid I'd never met before, but he was a Gryffindor in my year. I think he used to date Weaslette. "Oh, hey Malfoy."

I didn't greet him back. "Yes?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

"U-um," he stuttered, and held out some papers for me, and I snatched them from him.

"What is this?" I asked sternly.

"It's Hermione's homework!" He said, gaining a bit of confidence, "I took it to her, but she said to leave it back at her common room so-"

"Wait!" I cut him off, "Where's Granger?"

"The infirmary," he said, obviously surprised that I cared.

"Leave the homework on the table," I instructed, "And close the portrait tight!"

I jumped out of the portrait hole. Where are you going? I asked myself. I had to get to the infirmary. Why? I really wasn't sure. I had to make sure Granger was OK. I just hoped no one would be there when I got there, cause I really wouldn't be able to explain that.

When I arrived, I pushed the door open slowly. Than goodness, it was empty and quiet. I saw Granger laying on one of the hospital beds. What now? You're here, she's fine, great. I felt kind of stupid. I sighed loudly, and was about to leave when I was stopped by Potty and Weaslette.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" Harry spat.

Not sure what to tell them, I stuttered out, "I have a... um....a transfig project... with her," I said, 'I came here to see what happened."

Potter was obviously surprised that I cared (second person today), but as the pair passed me, the Weasley girl winked at me. What does that mean? I turned and watched them approach her, and they sat on either side of her. "Guys," I said, almost surprised that I actually said something, "Do you know what happened?"

Potter looked at Weasley, she must have been there when it happened. "She had a terrible headache, and just... collapsed," she said, obviously thinking back to the memory.

I almost felt a scowl come across my face. Get it together, I told myself. She must be having the same headaches as I was. I felt guilty, like this was my fault, I guess. I walked back to the common room in silence. It shouldn't take very long for her to wake up, considering I woke up easily from my black out when she had found me.

Coming back into the common room, I couldn't help but feel how empty the room seemed. I wish I knew how she was feeling right now, I thought. Maybe I should have stayed with her. If I would have just kissed her already, I would have felt when she was in pain and I could have came to her sooner.

I really am going crazy.


	7. The Fall

Hermione's POV

I woke up in the infirmary. My head was still a little sore, but other than that, I felt fine. I looked to the chair by my bed. My book bag was sitting on it. I glanced down at my wrist. 8:00! I had missed breakfast! If I didn't hurry, I would miss potions, too, first class of the day.

I sat up in my bed, and got a head rush. I gasped quietly, but Madam Pomfrey must have heard me get up, because she came rushing in. "Miss Granger!" She exclaimed, "I'l surprised you're already up."

"Good morning, Madam," I greeted her, rising from my bed and grabbing my book bag. I looked down, thankful to see that I was still in my school robes.

"Miss Granger, I have something you should know about your injury," Pomfrey continued.

"Sorry!" I exclaimed, "I have to go or I'll be late for potions!"

I heard her sigh as I left the infirmary, running down the hallway with my bag. I checked my watch once more. It was 8:15. I had fifteen minutes before the first class started. Maybe if I hurried I could get to the kitchen and have one of the house elves get me some toast or something. I was still thinking as I rounded the corner and I slammed into someone. Hard.

I braced myself, but before I could hit the ground, I felt two strong arms pull me back up. I opened my eyes. It was Malfoy. "Oh my gosh," I started, "I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going, and-"

He cut me off. In fact, he kissed me. Right there. Our lips weren't together for a whole second before I pushed him off and wiped my mouth. "What the hell, Malfoy!" I yelled at him.

"I... I..." he stuttered, "S-sorry."

And he left, just like that. I was still in shock. What did he do that for? I shook it off. I had more important things to worry about. Ginny would want to know though, I thought to myself, groaning internally. As I walked away, I felt regret all of a sudden. But it was in the back of my mind, and why would I feel guilty all of a sudden? I brushed it off, and kept walking.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Draco's POV

That was bad. Really bad.

I had just finished breakfast, and was on my way back to the common room to get my book bag. I was thinking about Granger when it hit me. Well, she hit me. Literally, I ran into her. She would've hit the ground if I wouldn't have grabbed onto her arms.

"I'm so sorry," she exclaimed, "I..."

I wasn't listening to her anymore. I was staring into her eyes, and for some reason I felt like kissing her. I don't even like her, I thought, it's the Veela instinct, I guess. So I went for it. I kissed her. It was amazing for split second, and it felt perfect, but immediately I knew it was the wrong choice.

That feeling was validated when she pushed me off of her, and swore at me. I stuttered, trying to apologize but failed. I didn't know what to do. I instantly felt what she was feeling. Anger and surprise. It was like I was feeling it myself, but it was more like background noise, and I could feel my own emotions over them. She kept staring at me, so I did the first thing that came into my mind. I ran like hell.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hermione's POV

I barely made it to the potions room in time. Almost as soon as I got into my seat next to Ginny, Slughorn started class. I looked over to Blaise, and the seat next to him was empty. Where's Malfoy, I thought."What happened to you?" Ginny asked me, "You look like a mess!"

"It's nothing," I mumbled, but Ginny didn't believe me.

She followed my gaze over to Malfoy's seat, and she raised her eyebrow at me. "It's him, isn't it?" She asked.

I gave out a fake laugh, but she wasn't amused. "He kissed me," I mumbled.

"What?" She asked, "You're mumbling, Mione."

"He kissed me!" I exclaimed.

Ginny gasped. Oh crap, I thought, that was loud. Ron and Harry turned to look at us. "Who kissed you?" Ron exclaimed.

I widened my eyes and looked at Ginny. "Oh," she started talking for me, "No one important."

Harry looked back at his work, before glancing at me confusedly. Ron however, continued to stare, before looking over to Malfoy's seat, which was still empty. Malfoy? He mouthed to us.

"Are you kidding?" Ginny said, laughing, "Don't w-"

"Yes," I interrupted her.

It was probably best to be honest. Ron's mouth fell open, and his face started to get red. "How dare he!" He exclaimed, "Do you want me to confront him about it?"

I shook my head. "Please don't get involved, Ronald," I said quietly, "And, based on how Malfoy acted afterwards, it almost looked an accident. He practically bolted."

Ron scowled. "Probably one big joke to him, you know."

I nodded, agreeing. Meanwhile, Ginny turned to me, her eyes wide. "How was it?" She asked.

I hit her on the arm. "It barely lasted a second, Gin, don't ask daft questions," I exclaimed, "I pushed him off!"

She looked surprised. "You're ridiculous, Hermione. Hey, are you coming to our game tonight? It's the first one of the season, against Slytherin. I'm a chaser again, you know," she stated proudly.

I thought about it for a second. "Yeah, sounds fun," I agreed, "I'll go with Luna."

Ginny smiled. "Good. I'll see you in the stands then."

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Draco's POV

I sat on my bed, staring up at the ceiling. I couldn't go to Potions, I couldn't face her. I could feel her emotions now, even after I had left her. I could still feel them now, but they had grown weaker. She was probably over it already. I sat up. I couldn't lie here all day.

I looked at the clock. Lunch! It was nearly noon! I still had to meet Blaise in the dungeons. I grabbed my bag, and fixed my hair in the bathroom quickly before darting out the door. I found my way to the dungeon's quickly to find Pansy and Blaise standing by the portrait to the dungeons. I waved as I approached. "Drakie!" Pansy screeched and ran over, "Where were you during Potions! It's the only class we have together all day, and I missed you!"

Not entirely sure what to say, I decided to lie. "I didn't feel well," I said, sort of telling the truth.

Pansy smiled. "Well, feel better, I'm going to find Daphne," she went into a whisper, "I heard her and her boyfriend went at it last night."

And then she ran off, leaving me and Blaise to walk to lunch together.

"You didn't feel well?" He asked me, eyebrow raised.

I nodded and we continued to walk silently until he spoke again. "So," he began, "How are things going with Granger?"

I sighed. "I can feel her emotions now."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"What is she thinking right now, then?"

"Not thinking, you idiot, feeling."

"Ok, then what?"

I tried to think about her. I thought back to when I felt what she was feeling before, and tried to recreate the sensation. That was easy, I thought. While I was feeling stressed, she was feeling... content, probably with the other Gryffindorks.

"Nothing special, I guess," I said.

Blaise shrugged, unimpressed.  
"Can't imagine what that must be like," he said.

It was my turn to shrug. "Wait," he interrupted, "Does that mean you guys... kissed?"

I looked down at the floor, and didn't say anything. "Come on, D, you've snogged so many girls, what's Granger?" Blaise asked rhetorically.

I smiled. "You're right, mate, but it didn't go that well. It barely lasted a second, and I'm pretty sure she hates me now."

"But it did the trick?"

"Yeah, it still worked."

"Is that why you did it?"

"Did what?"

"Kissed her? Did you do it so you could read her?"

I shrugged. "I really wasn't planning to. I just ran into her into the hallway and... really wanted to."

Blaise looked surprised. "So you like her?"

I really didn't know the answer to that. "No," I answered finally, "I never have, it's just the weird Veela part of me, I guess. It's wack, really."

Blaise smiled. "I get where you're coming from. Anyway, you ready for our match tonight? It's against Gryffindor, you know."

I turned to him. "We're gonna smoke those proud fools," I smirked.

He laughed out loud. "That's the Draco I know," he said, still laughing as we entered the Great Hall.


	8. The Truth

Hermione's POV

I stood in front of my mirror, staring at myself. I was in a gold and red Gryffindor sweater, and skinny jeans for the match in an hour. I combed my hair, taming my wild curls and split ends. I was thinking about pulling it into a messy bun to keep it out of my face in the wind, but remembered something Ginny told me about 'looking presentable'. I laughed to myself. I figured I would humor her, so I put on a swipe of mascara and lip gloss. Why not, I thought.

I pulled on a scarf and a beanie, both Gryffindor colors, and left my room. I saw Malfoy sitting on the couch in the common room, and froze at the top of the stairs. Hey, I told myself, don't worry about him. He didn't notice me yet, anyway. A few steps down, the floor creaked and he looked back at me, and then stood up, surprised. "Hermione!" He exclaimed.

Draco's POV

I kicked myself for using her first name. She had paused on the staircase, and was looking at me. I could feel her surprise, it was, again, an interesting sensation. I wonder if she could sense my... apprehension. "Hey," I said, shifting back and forth on my feet, "I just wanted to... apologize, for before. I was... not myself."

Surprisingly, she smiled. "I understand," she said, cooly, "I could tell, and it's okay."

I smiled back, and tried to change the subject before it got awkward. I may be a Veela, but I'm still Draco Malfoy, and I don't do awkward around girls. "Going to the match, eh?" I asked with a smirk, "Excited to see your team lose?"

She laughed, but I could tell she didn't know if I was joking or not. She stopped abruptly when she saw my seemingly serious expression. "Well," she started slowly, "I'll be seeing you."

And she left through the portrait hole, just like that. I could feel her emotion turn happy, I assumed there was a friend waiting for her outside. I was glad she was coming to the match. But why? Maybe I wanted to show off. Speaking of Quidditch, I needed to get going. I rushed back up to my room to grab my uniform and my broom and went out to meet my team out by the field.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hermione's POV

I met Luna outside the portrait hole, and we walked down to the field together with the rest of the students. She was wearing her famed Gryffindor lion hat, it was quite a fashion statement.

I didn't have a chance to wish Ron, Harry, and Gin good luck before the match, so me and Luna just joined the rest of the Gryffindor fans up in the stands, and we waited for the match to begin.

After a few minutes of talking, the cheering from all ends of the stand intensified. I looked down into the field, and saw that the Gryffindor and Slytherin teams were entering onto the field. I all of a sudden felt nervous, but not for the players, for myself. That's never happened before. Odd. Before I knew it, Madam Hooch had released the Quaffle up into the players, and the match had begun.

Draco's POV

In minutes, we were already winning by 50. I felt pretty good about it, but I still didn't have the snitch. I saw Potter racing about, probably as clueless as to the bloody thing's location as I was. I flew above the action, looking around for a small gold and glinting object. I didn't have any luck, but I saw Potter's speed increase out of the corner of my eye. He's got it in his sights, I thought.

Naturally, I followed close behind him. I followed his gaze carefully, and saw the snitch. The sun shone off of it, making it easily seen. It's small, fast wings allowed it to dart to and fro, making it impossible to catch. Almost impossible. With incredible speed, it led us high up into the clouds. With the Malfoy fortune I had, I was able to buy the fastest broom available, and I was now gaining on Potter. We were almost side by side, now, but then the snitch started to dive.

Potter dove after it, and I followed close behind. The snitch continued in a downward spiral, but we were slowly catching up to it. I felt fear creeping up the back of my neck, but I wasn't sure if it was mine or Hermione's. Afraid for Harry, I thought. By now we were out of the clouds, and there were some gasps from the crowd at the sight of the two of us barreling towards the ground, chasing the snitch at a growing speed. Pull up! Some of the students yelled.

Me and Potter both knew that wasn't going to happen. I had passed him up, and I felt a smirk coming on. We were at a lessening distance from the hard ground. Two hundred feet, a hundred feet, fifty feet. I was beginning to think I wouldn't be able to follow it any lower when the snitch pulled up. I did the same, very gracefully I might add, but Potter wasn't so lucky.

The bloke pulled up from below me and hit me, knocking me off my broom twenty feet in the air, and he fell with me. There were screams in the crowd as well fell from probably thirty feet or more, and I wasn't conscious enough to know what happened next.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hermione's POV

"Do you see them, Luna?" I asked her, staring up into the sky.

"I've lost them," she explained, "they've gone up into the clouds."

While the chasers were still fighting over the Quaffle right in front of us, most of the crowd's attention was now directed to the two missing seekers. At this point, Harry would need to catch it if we were ever to win this match. "There they are!" I heard someone yell.

I turned my face back to the sky. Sure enough, the two seekers were plummeting at an alarmingly fast speed, obviously after the snitch that I couldn't see from that far. They came closer and closer to the ground, and I became increasingly fearful. But then, the snitch pulled up, and so did Malfoy. There were cheers from the Slytherin side of the stands.

Harry tried to follow, but hit Malfoy, knocking him off the broom. Harry himself was then thrown off balance, and they both were thrown by gravity down to the field, brooms hitting the ground seconds after them. There were gasps and screams from students, and almost as soon as I watched their bodies hit the field, I blacked out into Luna's arms.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hermione's POV

I felt tired. I was tempted to fall back to sleep in the comfy bed I found myself in but thought better of it as I was suddenly reminded of the events that brought me here. I opened my eyes, and met a pair of green ones staring back it me. It was startling, and I jumped, before I realized it was only Ginny. "Gin!" I sighed, relieved.

I looked around. I was in the hospital wing. "What happened?" I asked her.

"Well, there was an accident with Malfoy, Harry, and the snitch. No doubt you saw that bit, huh?" She asked, smiling.

I nodded, encouraging her to continue. "Well after they hit the ground, they were both knocked unconscious immediately. The game was put on pause for a bit, but we kept going. We lost, though," she frowned to herself.

"Yeah, yeah, but what about them?" I asked, gesturing to the two boys who I noticed were nearby, still asleep in their own hospital beds.

"Oh yeah," Ginny began, "They've got a few broken bones, nothing Madam Pomfrey can't handle. What happened to you though? Luna brought you here I heard, and I came here after the game to check on Harry only to find you here, too."

I thought back to that moment, but nothing out of the ordinary came to mind. "I was watching the game," I explained matter-of-factly, "And I saw them fall, and I saw them hit the ground. And that was it, I woke up here."

Before Ginny had the chance to respond, Madam Pomfrey came into the wing. "Ah, you're awake Miss Granger. I must ask, how do you feel? Any lasting effects?"

I shook my head. "I feel fine, only drowsy," I explained, and raised an eyebrow, "lasting effects?"

The woman sighed. "There's something I need to discuss with you," she looked at Ginny and smiled gently, "alone, please."

Ginny got the hint and walked over to Harry, who was beginning to stir, checking on him. I turned back to Pomfrey. "What is it?" I asked.

She took a seat on my bed, and looked at me as though someone I knew had just died. "It was about your headaches this morning," she began, "And now this."

I nodded, wanting to hear more.

"I trust you know what a Veela is?" She asked.

I nodded again. "Magical human like-people that mate for life with a person picked for them by fate; I think." Where was she going with this?

She nodded. Well, you are about to become 18, and you might also know that that is the coming of age for a Veela. Your headaches from before are a tell-tale sight of that," she explained.

I gasped. "Wait, your not gonna tell me I'm a Veela are you? Because, there are a few problems with that, logically."

Madam Pomfrey laughed. "No, of course not dear, I'm saying you were chosen as a Veela's partner. Quite recently, I may add."

"What?" I exclaimed, "Who?"

"Well," she said slowly, "Since you came in here at the same time as Mister Malfoy and Mister Potter, and I am decently sure Potter is no Veela based on his past and lineage, my best guess would be Mister Malfoy over there," she gestured to him with her head.

He was still unconscious, the only part of him visible out the the thick, white, comforter was his platinum blonde hair. I turned back to Madam Pomfrey. Him?!

I think I'm gonna be sick.


	9. The Reasons

Draco's POV

Opening my eyes slowly, I saw a figure standing over me, dressed in black, but my vision was far to blurry to make them out.

"Hey, D," it said.

"Blaise," I replied in an unimpressed monotone.

"That was a sweet fall, bro," he said, obviously stifling a laugh.

I smiled faintly. "Yeah," I replied, "too bad I broke some bones. Did Potty catch the snitch, then?"

Blaise laughed again, and sat in the chair beside my bed. "He fell with you," Blaise explained, "You don't remember?"

"It's all kind of a blur," I admitted.

"Oh it was pretty cool, the bloke knocked into you trying to pull up and you both fell about fifteen meters!"

Of course it wasn't my fault, I knew I had done that pull-up immaculately. "Figures," I scoffed.

Blaise nodded. "Potter's already out of the wing though, and so is Granger."

I tried to sit up at the mention of her name, but the pain was too severe in my lower back. I grunted, but held myself up barely by my arms. "Why was she here?" I asked.

"She came in about the same time as you and Potter did. At least that's what I figure, because she was at the match, but as soon as I come to check you guys out, all three of us of you were in here, unconscious."

I sighed dramatically. Blaise smiled, but then his expression turned grave. "Madam Pomfrey told her about your... situation though, mate."

I fell back onto my bed, ignoring the aching pain. "Great, the mudblood probably hates me," I mumbled, getting angrier.

"Hey," Blaise got my attention back by snapping at me.

"You couldn't have kept this a secret for long, a month or two, tops," he continued, "Or were you gonna try and get her to fall for you all on your own," he teased.

"Shove off," I growled, but I had a small smirk on my face as I turned back into my pillow.

Getting the hint, Blaise turned to leave. "I'll see you at breakfast," he said as he walked away, "Madam Pomfrey said she wants to keep you overnight."

I grunted at him in response. This was bad. I thought maybe I could get Hermione to fall myself with my Malfoy charm and hot bod, but now she knew what was going on.

Adding to that, my life was literally on the line. I couldn't solve this all by myself, but who would even be willing to listen to me whine? Blaise was always full of girl advice, but it's not like I ever needed any help. I needed someone with experience doing this. I sighed. I really didn't wanna go back to my mum about this. I was thinking of what Granger would do to me when I saw her next, but I was so bloody exhausted I don't even remember falling asleep.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Dear Mum,

There's been a little... bump in the road you might say. There was an accident during a quidditch match (Don't worry I'm fine now) but long story short; my 'mate' knows what's going on. I was meaning to ask you how you ended up with Father, because you said he still doesn't know. Please owl back fast.

D

\- - -

Draco,

That was a very difficult and... interesting time for me. My parents denied every suspicion I had about what might of been happening because they were embarrassed of me, and even more of my mother's blood. I had to do all the research, and understand it all on my own. Luckily, once I found out that I was destined to be with your father, it was simple, although there were a few surprised along the way. But in the end, the only thing I did to start it off was spend time with him. I became his friend, first. I guess I may have just gotten lucky that it turned out well. It will for you too, you're a wonderful boy, and just know that whoever you end up with, I'll support you both.

N.M

\- - -

I almost gagged reading that last part. She was more loving than my father, that was for sure, but sometimes... yeesh. I wasn't going to write back, she told me everything I needed to know. I wasn't really familiar with the friend zone; usually girls fawned over me at my feet, and I never knew a guy who had clawed his way out of that zone.

At the moment I was sitting in the library. Our common room was right around the corner, and I knew Granger was in there, I could sense her. That sounded bloody creepy, but it was true. I wondered if she could tell that I was in the library, or at least that I was worried out of my mind about this. Damn, I thought, get it together. I had a feeling that I'd be hearing that one from myself quite a bit. Nevertheless, I had to get to my room. It was 10 o'clock, and Pince was glaring at me. Perhaps she was trying to kick me out of the library using her own mental powers.

I recited the password to Dumbledore, and I pulled it open and closed. She wasn't there. I breathed a sigh of relief. Why was I so on edge? I climbed the staircase as quietly as humanly possible for someone who wasn't human, and was about to dart into my room when a thought crossed my mind. Maybe I should talk to her? I glanced over at her room door. Closed of course. Probably hiding from you. I didn't know why, but that thought sickened me.

Either way, she won't want to talk to you. Or she's asleep.

Fair point.

I din't want to wake her up just in case she was sleeping, so I took refuge in my own bed, staring up at the ceiling in deep thought before falling asleep.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hermione's POV

Malfoy was in the hospital wing during classes all day, probably passed out all day because I couldn't feel his emotions, which I realized I could do. I read up on Veela's in the library as soon as I left the hospital wing. That's right; believe it or not, my knowledge of that subject was limited. Turns out I could feel what he was feeling and him feel my emotions as soon as we had our first kiss.

I was confused as to why I could, but then I remember that freaky encounter in the hallway when he kissed me and ran off. That all made sense, then. Based on what I had previously read, I would assume that he really couldn't control it. I really had no idea what he was thinking now, especially that by now he was probably out of there and knew that I knew what was going on.

I tried to access his thoughts, but there was nothing. He's gotta be asleep, then. It was probably past 11. I was at the desk in my room, doing homework by candle light. I had heard him come in; the creaking staircase gave him away. He might have gone right to bed. I probably should too, I thought, a yawn escaping me. I shoved the books and paper into my bag without looking. I'd fix it up tomorrow morning, I was too tired to do it now. I would probably be doing Harry and Ron's homework if I was in Gryffindor tower, I mused as I fell into bed.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Draco's POV

The sun coming through my window shone into my eyes. I forgot to close the bloody curtains, I thought. I got out of bed and shoved them closed, almost ripping them off the wall. When I was satisfied with the light level I checked the time, expecting it to be around four or five in the morning. I growled when I read 7:30. I was late for breakfast. By the time I was ready and down thereafter it would be at least 8 and breakfast would be over.

Great way to start out a Friday, I thought to myself. Shedding my pajama's, I pulled on some black skinny jeans and t-shirt with my robes over it. Classes didn't start until 9:00, I could always sneak some food from the kitchens before class. I pondered this as I crept down the stairs, but froze when I saw a familiar bushy mane showing itself from over an armchair.

She obviously had heard me because she turned to me briefly before turning back to her book. "Malfoy," she said, but in a surprisingly soft tone.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hermione's POV

I wasn't sure was to say to him, but I didn't want to make things awkward. "Madam Pomfrey informed me of your - of our situation," I said, staring at my book but not really reading it. Obviously!

"Yeah," he said softly, probably still standing on the staircase.

"I should have told you earlier," he continued to explain, but then paused, "But you're not angry with me."

I was about to shoot him a glare for being so assumptions before I remembered he could read my emotions like I was reading the book in my lap. Just great. But he was right, I wasn't angry.

"You're right," I said, but then added quickly with a frown, "But I wish you would've told me."

Now I could feel what he was feeling. It was an emotion I never thought a Malfoy would feel.

"But I know you're already sorry," I added with a smirk.

There was silence for a few seconds. I resisted the temptation to look back at him. I couldn't help but feel sorry for him, but I wasn't about to say I didn't hate him anymore, because I didn't think any amount of time could change that.

I really thought he was gonna say something, but he only headed the door. I sighed quietly, and he stopped in his tracks. "Listen," he started quietly, back still to me, "I understand what your feeling, even though you may not want me too. I don't expect your feelings for me to change."

He added a small scoff, but it lacked it's usual contempt. "At all," he added, "but just... don't shun me, OK?"

I thought about it. I wasn't about to shun him; I wasn't that kind of person, but I wasn't about to love him, and I wasn't sure I ever would. I was about to open my mouth to respond when he interrupted. "You might not know this," he continued, trying to keep his emotions in check, "But if this... doesn't happen, I will die. And you might, too."

He paused. "I'm sorry."

I thought about whether or not his apologie was genuine as he left the common room through the portrait. He was right; I hadn't known.


	10. The New

Draco's POV

That was the most nerve wracking experience I may have ever had... with a girl, at least. Whenever she had said something to me, I had no idea what to say, but my brain just spit something out. I could sense that she wasn't warming up to me that much, but she wasn't angry; anymore, that was. Who knows what could have been going through her mind when I was in the infirmary all day. Probably not 'happy thoughts'.

"I told her," I whispered to Blaise as I sat beside him in potions.

He turned to me, a look of mock shock on his face. "Really?" He asked, fake gasping, but then he lost the theatrics and whispered, "What did she do?"

"Nothing," I said, truthfully.

"Nothing?"

"Nothing."

"Really?"

"Really!"

"Did she say anything?"

"Well of course she did."

"What did she say," he asked, a bit too curious about it.

"She wasn't angry at me," I said.

"That's all she said?" He asked.

"Well, she didn't really say it," I admitted, "I sensed it. She didn't really say anything that would give away her feelings. I pretty much did all the talking."

"Then what did you say?" Blaise asked, "I've never seen Draco Malfoy be romantic before!"

"It wasn't romantic!" I exclaimed, punching him in the arm hard. "It was actually pretty tense. I don't know if she's gonna give me a chance or not, honestly."

Blaise was silent, thank goodness, but then he spoke again, and I sighed.

"But if she doesn't, you die?"

"Yep."

"Will she die, too?"

"Probably."

"Well then don't worry, mate. I mean, if she doesn't to take a chance at dying a painful death, she'll warm up to you eventually. And I don't think she'll let you die, no matter how much she wants to," he smirked.

I didn't smile back.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hermione's POV

I was reading at my desk in transfig, waiting for the professor to start class, when Ginny plopped down in the chair beside me. She watched me, and when I didn't respond, she spoke. "What's wrong?"

I didn't answer at first, but then I realized she wasn't about to leave me alone until I gave her an answer. "Nothing," I mumbled.

She frowned and turned to face forward. "Ok," she sighed, "But when you're ready to tell me, you know I'll listen."

I sighed. I probably should tell her. I had to vent to someone and ask for advice, and I knew Ron and Harry would go mental if I told them. They wouldn't understand.

"Ginny?" I asked.

She didn't look at me, faking annoyance. "Yes?" She inquired back, nose turned up, obviously trying not to giggle.

"You can't tell anyone," I mumbled.

She turned to me instantly, a smile on her face. She nodded, encouraging me to explain, but when I was about to speak, she interrupted. "It's about a boy, isn't it!" She hissed, careful that no one else heard.

"No!" I exclaimed, "Well, yes."

Her smile widened. She was, quite literally, on the edge of her seat. This girl loved her gossip. And her guys, even though everyone knew she liked Harry.

"It's about," I sighed, "Malfoy."

She gasped. "He's hot!" She exclaimed, and didn't seem embarrassed when several people turned to look.

I rolled my eyes. "It's not like that!" I whisper shouted.

She raised her eyebrows.

"He's..." I dropped my volume so that she had to lean in close to hear, "A veela."

She leaned back, her mouth in the shape of an O. "I'm not surprised. He's hot."

"You mentioned that," I mumbled, "But that's not the problem."

She gasped a second time. She must know all about Veelas, she did a lot of research when she found out that Fleur Delacour was a quarter veela. She was obsessed, wondered why all the boys loved her. "Don't tell me you're..." she trailed off.

I nodded, burying my face in my hands.

She practically jumped to her feet. "Oh, Hermione! That's..." She sat back down and turned her smile to a fake frown when I glared at her, "Absolutely terrible and I'm so sorry."

I scoffed into my hands, staring down onto the wooden desk. "What do I do, Gin. I don't even like him."

Ginny thought for a split second. "Correct me if I'm wrong," she started, "But doesn't that mean he loves you already, or, is gonna?"

I nodded, face still in my arms on my desk.

"And he's gonna get really protective of you, too," I could practically hear the smirk on her face now, "Trust me, Mione, there's no better boyfriend than a super protective one. It's adorable."

I sat up and started at her, expressionless. "He's not my boyfriend," I drawled.

She smirked. "Well, why don't you get on that? Literally and figuratively," she raised her eyebrows.

I laughed, but turned it into a cough immediately. She caught it though, and smiled back to me as class began. McGonagall stood at the front of the class. Even though she was Headmistress, she didn't want to stop teaching her subject. Really loved her classes as well, I suppose.

This class was all mixed up. Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, Gryffindors, and Slytherins. I looked around at the Slytherins. The only one I recognized was Theodore Nott, other than him there was only one guy and three girls who were whispering to each other.

She had a big report for us this time, she explained, followed by a long groan in unison from the class. It was three feet of parchment as to why a mammal can be turned into an amphibian, but not back again. Everyone around me groaned again, until McGonagall mentioned that it would be a partner project. At that, everyone's ears perked and there were many whispers and cross-room glances between friends.

"Silence!" McGonagall exclaimed, "I'm picking your partners, so hush!"

Now the groaning continued once more. The Professor waved her wand towards the board and a list of names appeared. She flicked it again, and a second list appeared beside it, discerning the pairs.

Ginny scoffed. "Nott. Perfect! Just what I needed, a Slytherin."

I smirked at her. I glanced at the board. "Who's... Amabel Kohmer?" I asked, looking around.

The name sounded familiar, but it didn't register with any faces in the room. I turned to Ginny, she shrugged. I was about to ask McGonagall about it when someone tapped my shoulder. I turned to face a beautiful blonde girl. She was obviously my age but was several inches taller; I looked down at her robes where the green Slytherin patch was glistening. She had pale skin that matched her blue eyes. "Hermione Granger," she stated kindly, "Hey, I'm Amabel, but just call me Ama." (A/N: Ah-mah)

I nodded curtly as she sat beside me. "Do you have a lot of transfiguration experience?" She asked me politely.

"Not particularly," I replied, "But this project shouldn't prove too difficult. Would you be free to meet in the library tommorow to work on it? I'm going to Hogsmeade in the morning with friends, but what about after lunch?"

She frowned. "I can't, I'm afraid," she sighed, "I'm going to the Slytherin quidditch practice, several of the boys invited me to come watch."

Can't imagine why, I mused.

"But why don't you come with!" She exclaimed, just thinking of it.

I shrugged. "A lot of the Slytherin's hate me," I mumbled.

She touched my arm softly, it sent tingles through my skin. She didn't notice. "Oh Please?" She begged, "I don't have many friends, I'm new here, you see. I need someone to sit with. The air is so refreshing this time of year, and we can read and talk out by the pitch!"

She had a point, plus I had a hard time saying no to her. "Sounds like a plan," I admitted.

She smiled, showing off her perfect teeth. "Great!" She exclaimed, "Would you mind coming to get me at say... two o'clock? I'm afraid I am nescient to the location of your common room."

I nodded. For the rest of the hour we examined some of the books McGonagall had in the classroom, but there wasn't much we could do without the library's resources. I was surprised. For a Slytherin she was very kind, and more intelligent than cunning. I thought she was more of a Ravenclaw, or even a Hufflepuff.

It was a slight burden having the boys come over and talk to her every once in a while, but she didn't seem to mind or think it was odd. She never seemed to notice them watching her from across the room, either. Nott was staring, too, and Ginny frequently had to get his attention. I admit, she was pretty, but I really didn't know what all the fuss was about. Anyway, by the end of the class I would say I considered her a friend.

When the bell rang, we said our goodbyes and I met with Ginny outside so we could go to Dinner. "How was working with Nott?" I smirked.

"He's no blubbering oaf like Crabbe or Goyle," she admitted, "It wasn't all that bad. We got a lot of work done when he wasn't staring at your partner."

I smiled. "She was no doubt the center of attention," I said, "I had never seen her before this year, you?"

She shook her head. "Maybe a transfer," she thought out loud, "From beauxbatons or something."

I nodded. That was probably it. "Are you excited for our Hogsmeade trip tomorrow?" She asked me.

I nodded. "The weather's supposed to be beautiful," I explained, "We could go shopping, get some food and stuff, maybe take a walk, I do have a list of some books I've been eyeing..."

Ginny laughed as we entered the Great Hall. Ron and Harry waved to us from their seats at the Gryffindor table, and I was relieved to not feel a certain pair of gray eyes on me as I walked.


	11. The Practice

Hermione's POV

"Mione, is everything OK?" I heard Ginny's voice ask me.

I looked up. "Yeah, why?"

"Well, you've been looking at the cover of that book for like, five minutes," she laughed.

I smiled. "Just thinking," I said, putting the book back on it's shelf, "Well, I have everything I need. Do you think the boys are done at the Honey dukes?"

Ginny shrugged. "Who knows. Let's just head to the Three Broomsticks. We can order the butter beers. Unless they're already there, we've been in here for like, an hour. You've got your books?"

I smiled and nodded. It was a beautiful day outside. It was perfect for a quidditch practice, for the Slytherins, of course, but I was rather excited to work on my project with Ama. The quidditch pitch would be a nice change from the library for homework. Maybe Ginny would be interested in coming along? I wondered. No, she wouldn't have anything to do. But she probably did, have homework. She still hated the Slytherins, though. Maybe I'd invite her later.

"There they are!" Ginny exclaimed, pointing to where the boys were sitting at a table outside the Three Broomsticks.

They waved, and we smiled and waved back. "We already took the liberty of buying the drinks," Harry laughed, "We've been waiting here for almost half an hour."

Ginny glanced at me, and I smiled guiltily. Ron handed me a butter beer, and I took it gratefully. Me and Ginny took a seat with them, and I set my shopping bags beside me. "Hey Mione," Ron started, "Do you wanna come back to the Gryffindor common room with us after this to hang out?"

"Sorry," I said, sipping my drink, "I have that transfig project to work on later."

"We'll come with you!" Ron exclaimed quickly.

I blushed. Although I would have liked to spend some time outside with Ron, the... setting, might pose a problem."

"Only if you don't mind watching the Slytherin's practice," I mumbled, taking another drink of my butter beer.

Harry and Ron almost did a spit take, and Ginny laughed at them. "What?" Harry exclaimed.

"Honestly, you two! I have to work on this project with my partner, and she couldn't meet me in the library so we're going to work at the quidditch pitch!" I explained, in a 'duh' tone.

"Why the quidditch pitch?" Ron asked, "And why the Slytherins!"

"She was invited by some of the boys to watch them, so we're gonna watch them and work on our project."

"It's like you're supporting them," Ron mumbled, but then exclaimed, "How come you never come to our practices?"

I shrugged. "I'd have no one to sit with," I lied, in reality I would just have been bored.

I really had no interest in quidditch. I was about to take another drink when Ron grabbed my arm softly. "Come on, Mione, please?"

I grabbed his hand softly, but put it down immediately, embarrassed. "Another time, guys, k?"

They all nodded, Ron, hesistantly. We enjoyed the rest of our drinks in comfortable silence, someone bringing up pleasant banter once in a while. It was nice, spending time with my friends. Once we got up to leave,   
I looked up from my drink to find Ginny staring at me intently. "Yeah Gin?"

"Can I come see your dorm?" She asked devilishly, "You said it was nice."

I nodded. "Well..." I started hesitantly, "I spose it would be OK."

I looked at my watch. "Malfoy might not be around, but if he is, he'll be up in his room, probably."

Ginny squealed with delight and side hugged me. "Cool!"

I smiled. We said goodbye to the boys as they headed off to Gryffindor tower, and I led Ginny past the library and to the portrait of Dumbledore. "Ah, Miss Weasley!"He exclaimed when he saw us.

"It's good to see you, Professor," Ginny said before I said the password and he allowed us in.

"Wow!" Ginny exclaimed as we walked in and she took in the rather fancy decor of the room, "This is gorgeous!"

"Isn't it?" A rather cold voice sounded from a chair near the fire.

"Malfoy," I breathed, I hadn't seen him there, "I hope it's fine that I brought Ginny, she only wanted to see the common room."

He shut the book he was reading and went up the staircase and muttered, "Doesn't matter," before going into his room.

"I think he's mad," Ginny whispered.

I shook my head and shrugged. "Not really," I said, "He's still upset about this... whole thing."

Ginny glanced confusedly at me. "How do you know?" She asked.

I stared back at her. "Oh!" She exclaimed, nodding quickly, "Yeah..."

"So let me see your room!" She exclaimed, changing the subject.

I grabbed her hand and led her up the grand stair case. She gasped when we came into my room. "This is the same size as our dorm room! And we fit four girls in there!" She exclaimed.

She looked around, he eyes falling on the bathroom door. "Is that your own personal bathroom?" She asked incredulously.

I nodded, and she rushed over, pulling open the door. "I'm so jealous!" I heard her exclaim from inside.

I laughed to myself, but I glanced at the clock on my desk. "Ginny!" I exclaimed, "I've gotta get dressed for that quidditch pratice, get out of the bathroom, I need to re-brush my hair."

The wind had really taken it's toll on it. She popped out of the bathroom. "Is Malfoy gonna be there?" She asked.

I nodded, almost fearfully. "Well he's on the team isn't he?" I asked in a monotone. What was she thinking in that twisted, practically boy-obsessed mind of hers?

"Great!" She exclaimed, "Bathroom's all yours. I'm gonna head out, now."

I nodded again, rushing into the bathroom. I brushed my hair but skipped the makeup. It was only a quidditch practice, after all. I left back into the room to find an outfit on my bed. Ginny must of left it for me, I thought. I laughed. There were black tights and jean shorts, along with a simple Gryffindor sweater. Not my style, but I liked the combat boots she had left at the foot of the bed.

I went to open my wardrobe for a better outfit, but when I pulled on the handles, nothing happened. I pulled harder, but it wouldn't open. "Alohomora," I said, waving my wand at it.

I tried again, but nothing happened. It was locked. I glared back at the outfit on my bed. "Ginny!" I yelled out loud.

Classy. Real classy, Gin. I looked down at what I was already wearing. It had a big butter beer stain from earlier, so I couldn't wear it. I sighed, and grabbed the sweater off my bed. I stripped and pulled on the outfit, and the boots last. I popped back into the bathroom to take a look.

It wasn't that bad. She could've picked out something worse, like a mini-skirt or a crop top. I shuddered at the thought. I grabbed my bag, making sure I had all the necessary books and notes, and left for the dungeons.

I only ever had gone down there for Potion's, and I can't say I was glad to be down there again. It was dark and creepy to be certain. There were no windows. How do the Slytherins live in this place? I wondered.

I found the Slytherin common room portrait, but I kept my distance, of course. I looked down at my watch. 1:55. I was a little early. I leant against the wall and pulled a book out of my bag. I had a bit of time, so I started reading the chapters on animal transfiguration.

When I heard the portrait door open, I looked up, hoping it was Ama, but my face fell when a boy and a girl that I recognized came out. "Ew, whats the mudblood doing here?" Pansy exclaimed.

Blaise stood next to her, saying nothing as she approached me. "Are you lost, wittle Gwiffindor?" She asked in a mock baby tone, only a few feet from me now.

I shook my head. "I'm waiting for someone."

She scowled. "Who in our house would go hanging around with you?" She spat.

"Me," a familiar voice sounded from behind Parkinson.

Ama put a hand on Pansy's shoulder and spun her around. She looked strangely... intimidating. needless to say, Pansy backed off. She scoffed, and backed away with Blaise. I could have sworn Blaise winked at me as they left. I turned back to Ama, and her scary aura was gone as she smiled at me. "Let's go!" She said cheerfully.

As we climbed up into the bleachers around the Quidditch pitch, I saw a few other students, mostly Slytherins, sitting around. "You look great!" She complimented me as we climbed the stairs.

I looked down at what I was wearing. I had plenty of clothes like this, maybe I'd start wearing some of it. "Thanks!" I said, smiling but still a bit unsure of Ginny's fashion choice.

I looked down at the field. Most of the Slytherin teammates were just hanging out on the grass, waiting for the captain to show up, I suppose. A few of the guys and girls mingled, but other than that, they were separated. As soon as me and Ama set up some of our books and started talking, a few of the boys noticed us. Or Ama, anyway.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Draco's POV

"I saw Granger in the dungeon's earlier," Blaise said as we were changing into our uniforms.

I looked up at him. "Why?"

"She was waiting for Amabel to come out. They're coming to our practice today," he said.

"What?" I exclaimed.

"Yeah," Blaise said, laughing, "The guys and me invited her to come watch. She's hot."

I scowled. "I don't think so."

Blaise looked at me questioningly. "Oh, that's right," Blaise laughed, "I forget, you're taken. Forgive me."

I finished lacing up my quidditch boots and looked at him, scowling. "They'll be waiting for us, we're already late. Tsk tsk, a captain needs to be more responsible," he said sarcastically.

"Let's go then," I said, grabbing my broom and leading him out onto the field.

"Oh no," I sighed, turning to Blaise.

"Hey," he laughed, "She's already here. Let's go!"

He mounted his broom and left the ground. I followed him. The closer I got, the angrier I felt. Hermione and Amabel were sitting in the stands, and the boys were talking to them. I kept my distance, but the wind carried their voices my way.

Of course, I thought, they're flirting. Even Blaise had joined in, and I laughed softly at him. What a guy, I thought sarcastically.

"Nice seeing you here, Amabel."

"You look fantastic!"

"What brings you to the Quidditch pitch? Not that we're complaining..."

At this they all laughed. I smirked. Idiots. I looked over at Hermione, she was trying to read a book.

"You don't look too bad yourself Granger," a voice called.

She didn't look up from her book, but she started blushing madly. I scoffed, loudly. What the hell did they think they were doing? Obviously sensing my violent change in demeanor before she even saw me, she looked up from the pages and her eyes focused on my position.

I blushed, embarrassed. Cool it, Draco, I told myself. I tried to contain my, what was it, jealousy? Maybe. She did look great, though. Her hair was falling in soft curls and was getting blown around by the wind. I had never seen an outfit like that on her before.

She looked back down at her book. The guys kept talking, and I started to feel more anger bubbling up inside of me. "Hey, you lot!" I exclaimed.

They all turned to me, fear in their eyes. I smirked. "Get your asses back on the ground, I don't want to wait another minute for practice to start, so quit your incessant flirting and let's get started!"

They flew away from the two girls immediately. I took one look back at them, and scowled at Amabel, when I noticed Hermione was watching me.

That went well, I thought to myself sarcastically.


	12. The Friend

Hermione's POV

My stomach dropped when the rather large group of boys approached us. They started complimenting and cat calling at Amabel. I tried to ignore them, burying my face in a book. Ama didn't seem to mind them, she even engaged some of them into conversation.

"You don't look to bad yourself, Granger!" Someone called.

I blushed, looking deeper into my book. That's it, I was never dressing like this again.

Then my thoughts were interrupted again, by an emotion that wasn't my own. Anger; like, a lot of it. I glanced up. Sure enough, Malfoy was there, floating on his own broom, keeping a safe distance between us and him. Noticing my gaze, he looked away, and the rage faded.

"Hey, you lot!" I heard him yell soon after.

After screaming his team into submission away from us, he scowled at Ama before joining them. I turned to her, and to my surprise she was returning his glare. She noticed I was watching, and quickly turned her expression back into a smile.

"What was that about?" I asked her carefully.

She looked as though she was about to explain, but she sighed. "Oh, nothing," she sighed.

I accepted her answer, I wasn't one to pry. I nodded, and we returned to our work. Before long, the Slytherins started practicing. It was interesting watching them practice without an opponent. I looked up. Malfoy was the seeker and also the captain, and he floated above his team, watching their every move.

I turned quickly, feeling eyes on me, and caught Ama watching me. She watched me for a second, before gasping. I inhaled sharply. "Something wrong?" I asked, eyes wide.

She stood up. "You're his mate!" She almost screamed.

I gasped in surprise, looking around to make sure no one had heard her. She continued to stare at me in shock. I nodded minisculey, eyes wide. "I knew it!" She breathed again, sitting back down.

"How can you even tell?" I hissed.

"I can tell!" She explained. "There's that whole weird bond thing going on, I can sense it."

"Wait," I stopped her, putting the pieces together, still whispering, "You're a veela!"

She pursed her lips briefly, putting them into a thin line before nodding at me. I laughed.

"That's why you're so pretty!" I exclaimed.

She blushed slightly.

"And that's why the boys are always all over you!" I continued.

She nodded. "It get's bother some after a while," she admitted, "That's also why I'm not a fan of your... friend Draco over there. Male and female Veelas, we don't get along. I don't even know if he knows what I am, but he'll figure out why he has an unreasonable hatred of me eventually."

I giggle and nodded. I didn't know that, either. Maybe I should have done more reading. 

"Is that why I haven't seen you before?" I asked.

She frowned. "I was here at Hogwarts before, but my Slytherin classmates were... less than accommodating. It was because I was a half-breed, they said. I wasn't welcome there. But... it's better now," the smile returned to her face.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but why are you in Slytherin?" I asked.

She laughed again. "The sorting hat can't read my blood, so as far as it knows my ability to... manipulate people, you could say, is all just a skill. I wouldn't be surprised if all Veela's were put in Slytherin because of that."

I glanced over at Malfoy again. Perhaps reading my mind, she said, "Us, at least. Female veela's are naturally "attractive", literally. It's why all the guys follow me around, drooling, not even knowing why. Guy's don't get that, I guess."

I nodded, and she continued, now watching Malfoy up in the sky. "I almost feel sorry for them. Here they are, falling hopelessly and unconditionally in love, and it's not like you have any obligation to feel the same."

I stared at my feet, and Ama went back to her book, obviously not aware at how deep her comment sunk in with me. Sensing my lack of comfort, she changed the subject with a laugh. "It won't be bad, promise. Veela's get very protective of their mates, take it from me. I punched a girl named Lavender in the jaw once when she got a little too touchy-feely with Dean," she laughed.

'Wait," I stopped her, "Dean Thomas?"

She nodded, looking out dreamily over the quidditch pitch. I laughed, and she looked back at me, frowning. "What?" She asked.

I raised my hands, "No, it's just that I'm a friend of Dean's. He's great."

She smiled. "So," she continued, "The best advice I can give you is just to, let yourself love him back. Take it from me, he's only gonna want the best for you."

"Not the easiest advice to follow," I mumbled, "why are you talking in future tense?" I wondered.

"Oh he's not in love with you yet," she said, like it was a simple matter, "I can tell."

She watched me. "I can't read you, though," she admitted.

I sighed, returning to my notes, quill in hand. "We have an... interesting past," I explained, not taking my eyes off the parchment.

She nodded. Meanwhile, I looked back up at Malfoy. I could sense his contentedness, he really must love this sport.

By the end of the practice, two hours later, me and Ama had almost finished with our project. "It's perfect," Ama said, "You're such an amazing student!"

I smiled at her. While we had worked we talked and laughed about memories and our fellow students, and I would definitely say we were friends. The quidditch team had gone back in about twenty minutes ago, so we started packing up as well.

She looked up at the sky, pausing. "Looks like rain, doesn't it?"

As soon as she said it, by sheer bad luck, I felt a raindrop land on my forehead. "Yep," I answered, giggling.

As the rain intensified, we ran faster along the stands, trying to get out of it. "Quick!" I exclaimed, "Shove all the parchment into my bag!"

At this point we were both laughing loudly while trying save out report. When it was safely in my bag, I hugged it all to my chest. By now, it was pouring. We took refuge under a canopy. "We can't make it without everything getting soaked!" She admitted.

Our laughter died down as we tried to think of something. "The rain really picked up fast, didn't it ladies?" A voice called from behind us.

I turned quickly, and Ama after me. It was Blaise Zabini and Malfoy. Zabini smiled flirtatiously at Ama, and Malfoy smiled in a more friendly way at me. I looked at my feet, but then remembered what Ama had said and I smiled back at him. I could tell he was surprised.

"Yeah it did," I agreed with what he said about the rain, "We have this report in my bag," I held it up, "and it'll get ruined if it gets wet."

Malfoy seemed to jump at that. He handed me an umbrella he was holding. Then I was surprised, and I stared at it for a split second before Ama elbowed me. I took it, rather gratefully. "Thanks," I said, and he smiled again.

"Me and Blaise will use this one," he pointed to the one in Blaise's hand, "You use that one," he paused and looked skeptically at Ama, "both of you can."

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Draco's POV

After practice, me and Blaise were changing back into our street clothes when he glanced out the window. "It's pouring, dude," he said.

I looked back out the window. "I hope they have umbrellas," I mumbled, mostly to myself.

"Who?" Blaise asked, hearing my comment.

"Gr- Hermione," I corrected myself, because it sounded better using her first name, "And... that girl."

"Amabel?" Blaise asked, in a dreamy yet manly way, of course.

"What's so great about her?" I spat.

Blaise shot me a questioning glare.

"You haven't even met her, mate," he said, "Why do you detest her already?"

I shrugged. I actually didn't know why. "I'm ready to head back. I hope you have umbrellas for us, hair product isn't waterproof. Or cheap," I said.

Blaise laughed, and held up two umbrellas. He threw one to me, and I caught it easily. "Showoff," Blaise muttered, and I smirked.

"Let's go," I said, leading Blaise out of the locker room.

"This way," I told Blaise, leading him back towards the stands.

"But the castle is that way..." Blaise said in a 'duh' tone.

I scoffed at him. "The girls are still here," I said, "this way."

He either believed me, or he didn't want to go back to the castle alone, but he followed me hesistantly anyway. "I trust your sixth sense," he said, laughing.

Sure enough, there they were, cracking up in laughter under the protection of the canopy by the stands. Their laughter died out eventually, and that's when we approached them. I was gonna say something witty that I was still trying to think of, but Blaise beat me to it. "The rain really picked up fast, didn't it ladies?"

He smiled at the blonde one (I had already forgot her name because I didn't care to remember it), and I smiled at Hermione, taking a chance. She looked down at the ground and I could feel my face fall, but then she looked up and smiled back and I almost took a step back in surprise. Her and Blaise started talking, but I didn't pay attention. I was too buy admiring how her hair was shining from the raindrops in it.

Wait, she just said something about her bag getting ruined in the rain. I almost jumped at my chance, and before I could start flushing out of embarrassment I held out the umbrella I was holding against my leg. Get it together.

She stared at it, almost in disbelief, for a split second before taking it with a grateful smile. I was inches away from blushing, but luckily she turned away before I did. I told her she could use it until we got back, and reluctantly explained that it was for Ama too, which was stupid because obviously they would share.

We walked back 'together' you could say. I could see Hermione and the girl talking with one another, and was watching them when Blaise nudged me. "You're staring," he smirked.

"I am not," I mumbled.

"Why don't you ask her out!" He whispered, "Don't tell me you don't like her."

I glanced back over at them. I wasn't about to disagree with him. Why didn't I?

"You're Draco Malfoy!" He said, trying to be encouraging, "Don't tell me you're scared."

"No," I scoffed.

Was I? I didn't think so. "I'll ask her when we get back," I mumbled.

Blaise slapped me on the back. I smirked back confidently. I had asked girls out many times before and was always successful, but as we approached the castle the only thought in my mind was, how the hell am I gonna do this.


	13. The First Ask

Hermione's POV

I said goodbye to Ama as she ran back down towards the dungeons, and turned to return the umbrella to Malfoy. As I faced him, he was saying goodbye to Blaise, and I could sense... fear.

Blaise passed me to get back to the dungeons, and he winked at me. Again. I turned to watch him go down the staircase, and when I turned back to Malfoy he was only a few feet from me. "Her- Granger," he corrected himself, "I was wondering if you wanted to come to Hogsmeade tomorrow. Just you and me."

The nervous feeling in him was growing exponentially, and I was very close to growing anxious myself just by being near his emanating apprehension. Yeah," I stuttered, but then grew more confident, "That sounds nice."

He put on a wide smile, one i'd never seen on him before, and I grinned myself. "You can," I sighed, "Call me Hermione, too, if you want. You were gonna anyway, so go ahead."

He was surprised again. In fact, he was speechless. I had never seen that before. A speechless Malfoy, quite a site. "What's funny?" He asked, either sensing my emotions or seeing the small smile creeping up onto my face.

I lost the grin. "Nothing, I replied seriously. "We can leave right from our common room once we get back from afternoon class. We can grab dinner then, too."

He smiled again. "Sounds good. I'll see you back at the common room," he said.

He turned to go up one of the staircases when I stopped him. "Malfoy," I called, "For the time being, I want you to stop playing quidditch; it's a risk for me as long as you risk injury, and I don't fancy returning to the hospital wing."

I was joking, of course; I would never ask anyone to give up something they loved for me. I was musing to myself what he might say, but he responded after only a second or two. "Okay," he responded simply, and continued up the staircase.

I was dumbstruck. "Malfoy!" I yelled again.

He turned again, eyebrows raised. "I was joking!" I exclaimed, "I was just kidding, it doesn't matter to me."

He smiled softly. "It was a reasonable request," he admitted, "I wouldn't want to see you hurt because of me."

Again, I was profoundly speechless. "O-ok," I stammered, "Just so you know I wasn't serious."

He nodded, and he went out of sight when he rounded a corner. I looked down at myself. I was still close to soaked. I checked my watch. I had missed dinner, but I wasn't hungry. I had a few hours still before I had to be back in my dorm. Ron had asked me about hanging out with them later, maybe they were still in the common room. Ginny would probably have something for me to change into, as well.

I knocked on the portrait wall, I didn't really know the password. It opened, and I smiled when Dean opened it again. There was no Seamus this time, though. "Hey Dean," I greeted him.

He smiled, and let me in. Ginny was sitting with Harry playing wizard's chess, but Ron was no where to be seen. I was about to join them when I remembered something, and I turned back to Dean. "Are you familiar with a girl named Amabel in Slytherin?" I asked him, "She's new."

He nodded. "Yeah," he said, and started to laugh, "She came up to Lavender and punched her right in the nose before, haven't any clue why, though. A bunch of guys were talking about her earlier, but she's out of all of our leagues."

I laughed, too. "Well," I explained, "You should talk to her. Might turn out better than you think."

I smiled at him, and he thought to himself for a second before saying, "I might try that. Thanks, Mione."

Then he called out to Harry, who turned to us and smiled when he saw I was there. "I'm going up to bed," Dean told him.

Harry nodded, and gestured over to me to join him, but stopped when he realized I was all wet. Noticing his noticing, I turned to Ginny. "Gin, can I borrow some clothes? Just for the night, of course."

She nodded, smiling, and gestured to me to follow her up to her dorm. "You liked the outfit then?" She laughed.

I glared at her. "Hey, no worries!" She exclaimed, seeing my hostile expression, "Your wardrobe should be long unlocked by now. But you look good."

"Yeah," I scoffed, "The guys on the Slytherin quidditch team seemed to think so, too."

She gasped. "They liked my clothes?" She exclaimed, "Maybe I should wear that kind of stuff, it would be a nice change. What about Malfoy, did you see him?"

Classic Ginny. Butting into my business, but in the most well-meant way possible. "Yes," I admitted.

"And...?"

"He gave me his umbrella, actually, and me and Ama walked back with him and Blaise."

"Wow," Ginny seemed surprised.

"And..." I trailed off.

"And?" She asked again.

"I'm meeting him. In Hogsmeade. Tomorrow, actually," I admitted hesitantly, she would wanna get involved.

I was right. She gasped. "You have got to let me pick out your outfit!" She explained, but then her expression turned more serious, "When do you plan to tell Ron and Harry?"

She was right, I couldn't hide the truth forever. "Right now," I said confidently, pulling on a pair of pajama shorts and a tank top that Ginny had borrowed me.

Ginny raised her eyebrows. "Don't look at me like that," I begged, "I can do this."

Trying to keep my confidence in check, I descended the staircase to find Ron and Harry, discussing something quietly. Perfect, I thought.

"Guys," I called as I approached, "I have something to tell you."

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"That's bloody ridiculous!" Ron exclaimed, on his feet.

I had told them all I felt like, and was about up to the point that he... had some sort of 'feelings' me now (not that it was anything he could help) and I was meeting him in Hogsmeade tomorrow. I had pretty much explained everything, only leaving out the part where me and Draco had to... mate, but had also briefly mentioned that both our lives were kind of on the line, here.

"It's ok, Ron, honestly," I tried to comfort him.

"You can't trust him!" He exclaimed.

Ginny shushed him, it was late now and he might wake someone.

"But you can trust me, Ron, please," I begged, "And you can trust that I can take care of myself."

At this, he calmed slightly, and Harry was able to pull him back to his seat. Harry had been relatively silent for most of the story, but now he looked to me, and then at Ginny. "And you knew about this?" He asked her.

Ginny nodded guiltily, but I interjected before he could become upset. "I had to tell someone, Harry, it was an issue I had to discuss. You understand, right?" I added hopefully.

He grabbed my hand, softly. "Of course I understand, Mione," he smiled, releasing my hand, "And no matter what happens we'll all be here, right?"

I smiled back, but frowned when I saw Ron still sulking in his chair. "What's going to happen then?" He asked, almost like a pouting child.

"I don't know," I responded honestly, "But you'll definitely have to get used to him being around me. I don't want you," I looked at Ron, "or you," I looked at Harry, "starting any unnecessary fights. He still doesn't like you."

"And I don't like him!" Ron exclaimed, jumping back to his feet.

Me and Ginny glared at him, and he sat back down, still scowling. This time, I stood up. "I should be going," I said softly, "I will see you guys tomorrow. Oh, and Ginny, I'll just bring this stuff back tomorrow," I gestured to my outfit.

They said their goodbyes to me as I smiled and I left through the portrait. When I stepped into the corridor, I sighed. That went relatively well, I thought. Ron was outraged, but I suppose that's understandable. I just hoped he won't do anything rash, but he always seems to find a way, as does Harry. I sighed again, and closed my eyes, thinking of Malfoy. Or Draco, I wasn't sure what to call him at this point.

But I tried to think of what he was feeling. He was still awake, somewhere, probably still in the common room. Believe it or not, I wasn't completely apprehensive about seeing him, but now I did need something to eat, and I didn't have time. I sighed, putting a hand on my stomach as it rumbled.

I told Dumbledore's portrait the password under my breath, and stepped into the common room oas quietly as possible. Malfoy was indeed in there, reading a book. He didn't look up, maybe he didn't notice me. That's not possible, I told myself. In fact, he might be sensing my anxiousness right now. I wonder if he can tell that I'm hungry, I mused to myself. Probably not. He still hadn't said anything to me as I reached the staircase, but before I started to climb it I stopped.

"Goodnight, Draco," I said, trying not to stutter stupidly.

I wonder what he thought of that. "Night," he replied cooly.

I furrowed my brow as he gave such a simple response, but I could sense that something was... up. Ignoring the sensation as best I could I bounded up the stairs and into my room. I kept repeating to myself how exhausted I was as I shed Ginny's pajama's, throwing them into a pile next to my wet ones from the day, and pulling on a pair of my own.

Once I was satisfied, I snuggled myself under the covers, and tried to clear my mind so I could fall asleep. Needless to say it was not an easy task. My mind was still buzzing as I tried to relax and slowly closed my eyes.

Draco's POV

She called me by my first name...


	14. The Maybe Date

Hermione's POV

"Please please please please please," Ginny continued as we ascended the stairs. "Please please please PLEASE!"

I turned to her. "Fine!" I exclaimed, "If it really means that much to you, you can pick out my outfit!"

She beamed. Gin had been bothering me for hours about wanting to pick out what I would wear. "Oh come on, Mione," She groaned, "You can't tell me your not excited for this date!"

I raised my eyebrows, and stopped in my tracks at the top of the staircase. "Gin, it's not a date," I stressed to her tiredly, "We're just gonna hang out together in town, you know, get to know each other better."

Ginny lost the grin and looked at my seriously. "Mione," she drawled, "You just described a date! Accept it!"

She laughed, and I looked at my shoes. Was it a date? Maybe he thought it was, but I just wanted to spend some time and talk with him.

"If you call it a date," I explained calmly, "That's just gonna make it awkward."

Ginny nodded, but then grinned again. "You do you, Mione, as long as I get to pick out the outfit," she paused, "And do your hair and makeup, it's all good."

I looked at her suspiciously, and nodded. "Sure, whatever," it really wasn't a big deal to me.

"When can I come over?" She asked.

I thought about it. We were gonna grab dinner in town after afternoon classes. "Do you remember where our portrait hole is?" I started.

She nodded. "Just meet me there as soon as your last class of the day is done," I instructed, "The password is Aparecium, you can chill inside if you beat me there. Malfoy shouldn't bother you. Probably."

She laughed. "Still hates Gryffindors, does he?"

I shrugged. "He might remember who you are. The last time you guys spoke was what, before second year?"

She laughed. "I was this close to cursing him" she said, holding her thumb and index finger very close, "Good times."

I sighed. "Oop, here we are," I said as we came up on the transfig classroom, "How are you and Nott doing with your report?"

She shrugged. "We should finish today. We've been doing decent work, it should turn out well."

I nodded. I pushed open the heavy doors, and waved goodbye to Ginny as I joined Ama at our desks.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Draco's POV

To say I was surprised when I found Weaslette sitting on the couch in our common room would be an understatement. I was half-expecting Hermione, but I walked through the portrait to an almost-stranger and almost had a heart attack.

I inhaled sharply in surprised with a hand on my chest and she turned to face me. "Weaslette," I greeted her simply and she rolled her eyes.

"Oh," she sighed, "I though you were Mione. Sorry if I startled you, I'm just waiting for her," she paused, "what kind of name is Weaslette?"

I held a straight face. "How... did you know the password?" I asked slowly.

She chuckled. "Hermione told me," she admitted.

I nodded. "That's ok?" She asked.

I shrugged. "I don't care," I said honestly, "Just... don't touch anything. If you're anything like your brother I'll tell you to keep your hands off and don't mess anything up."

I thought we would throw an insult back, but she only brushed it off and shrugged. Obviously not anything like her brother, then. "Ready for your date?" She asked, a very Slytherin-like grin on her face.

I shook my head quickly. "It's not a date, Weaslette," I explained as I climbed the big staircase.

"Mmm k," she replied disbelievingly, "Just dress nice!" She called after me as I scoffed and shut my bedroom door.

Dress nice? A date? You've got the wrong idea, Weaslette. It's just the two of us, getting some food and talking. That's like, the definition of a date, I told myself. It's only a date if you call it a date. She doesn't even like me, really.

What was Weaslette doing here, anyway? She said she was waiting for Hermione, but where were they gonna go? I thought me and Hermione were leaving right before dinner. I check my watch. I didn't have enough time to hang with Blaise, but I had enough time to finish up some homework.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hermione's POV

"Ginny!" I exclaimed as I climbed through the portrait hole, "Sorry to keep you waiting. How long have you been here?"

"Only like ten minutes," she replied.

I made by way through the common room and gestured for her to follow me up to my room. "Did Draco come through already?" I asked her in a loud whisper.

She nodded. "He went up to his room, just like you said he would."

I nodded. "He calls me Weaslette, apparently," she added, smirking.

I laughed. "I know. Apparently him and his friends have little 'nicknames' for all of us."

I took a seat on my bed while she rummaged through my closet, apparently enjoying herself. "Where's that skirt I got you for Christmas last year?"

"I lost it," I lied, replying a little to quickly.

She shot me a disappointing glare, and I smiled innocently.

"It would have been perfect," she mumbled, turning back to my clothes.

"If my arse didn't hang out the back," I mumbled quietly, staring out the window.

It was true, and that's why that skirt 'disappeared', but she seemed to have heard my comment.

She turned back to me, eyebrows raised. "You say that like it's a bad thing!" She exclaimed, smiling.

I scoffed at her. "I'm kidding!" She said, raising her hands, "Totally joking."

She turned back to my clothes, laughing to herself. She pulled out a hanger and was about to show it to me when I stopped her. "No skirts," I said, holding out a hand.

"Come on, Mione, please!" She begged, "How about this one?" She pulled out a different one.

"It's almost down to your knees, for Merlin's sake!" She exclaimed, "You can wear the same black tights and boots you did last time. Trust me on this."

I stared at her, expressionless. "Oh, come on," she breathed, "At least try it on?"

Now I really couldn't resist the puppy-dog eyes she was giving me. "I'll try it on," I promised, "Which top?"

She took a few seconds before pulling out a simple navy blue collared tee. I nodded, it would work. I took all the clothes from Ginny's arms and ducked into the bathroom for a minute, trying it on.

Ginny was right, the skirt was OK. I opened the door, slowly, to show her. When she saw me and turned her head to the side and smiled. "I told you it would look great," she said smugly.

I smiled. "It'll work, but I'll freeze like this out there."

She nodded. "Hang on," she began rummaging through my clothes again, and pulled out a black sweater, with a bit of a bedazzled collar. I pulled it on.

"Eh, the blue wasn't that great anyway," Ginny said dismissively.

"Now isn't this easier than casting a spell on my wardrobe?" I asked dubiously, and she shrugged and laughed.

After rushing me into the bathroom and doing my hair and makeup in fifth teen minutes flat, she left me to look at myself in my mirror as she rushed out. "My work here is done. Thank me later, I gotta go meet Harry," she had said, bowing.

My hair was down, she had barely done anything to it. My makeup was simple too, nude eye shadows with mascara, liner, and lip gloss. She had done well with the skin, though, I hadn't seen it look this flawless since the Yule ball.

I sighed. Well, dressing me up made Ginny happy. It always does, I thought, smirking to myself. By now everyone was heading to dinner, but as seventh years we could leave the grounds, as long as we were back before dark, of course. I left my room and crossed over the balcony, about to knock on his door.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Draco's POV

There was a knock on my door as I finished up my homework. I glanced at my clock. Bloody hell, four thirty already! That was definitely Hermione. I rushed to the door. "Sorry, I didn't realize it had gotten so late..." I rambled but then trailed off when I saw her.

"You look great, Gra- Hermione," I corrected myself.

She looked so nice! I felt kind of bad when I looked down at what I was wearing, black jeans and a tee shirt. Ginny should dress her more often, I thought, smiling to myself.

"Something funny?" She asked.

"Oh," I replied quickly, should I lie?

"I'm guessing Weaslette picked that out for you?" I decided to say.

She nodded, looking slightly embarrassed and pulling a dangling peice of hair from her eyes. By now we were out of the common room and making our way through the castle.

"Yeah, she did," she admitted.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hermione's POV

"Well, it looks great," he complimented.

I was surprised. He complimented me, eh? Well, I should probably compliment him back.

"You look good too," I admitted, "I'm so not used to seeing you in street clothes, it seems.. odd."

He chuckled. I'd have to tell Ginny he liked the clothes. "Oh!" I interrupted, "Can we stop at the bookstore two doors down from Honey dukes? There's a book I've been meaning to purchase, but last time I didn't have enough."

He laughed. "Books, eh?" he asked.

I laughed, too. "Yeah," I replied, "and then we can do something that you wanna do."

He seemed to be thinking for a second. "I think we should get you to try some firewhiskey, instead of butter beer," he suggested.

I laughed. "What makes you think I haven't tried firewhiskey?"

He raised his eyebrows. "Your reputation proceeds you, bookworm."

"I have had it!" I exclaimed, "I tried it with Ron once at an after party at the Yule ball. It wasn't something I had wanted to have again, but that was almost four years ago. I'd be up for a shot."

He didn't reply. He seemed to freeze in his tracks for a split second when I had mentioned Ron, but then he kept walking with me.

"Are... you and Ron together?" He asked carefully, obviously trying not to get me upset for any reason.

"What? No, not really," I responded after a few seconds of thought.

"Not really?" He smirked, but I could tell he was concerned.

"I mean... no. We're not." I said, trying to sound confident.

"You don't sound sure," he said, starting to laugh, "but I'll take your word for it."

I smiled sheepishly. "Oh man, I hope it doesn't rain again," I said as we left the gates, looking up into the gray clouds.

"Hey, don't worry about it," he told me, "Let's head out."

I smiled at the ground, and followed him out into the fresh air.


	15. The Promise

Hermione's POV

The 'maybe date' had been a lot of fun so far, actually. Draco was quite charming when he wasn't insulting me or my friends to the max. I suppose that's why the girls at school always were obsessing over him (especially the Slytherins), but I don't recall him ever having a long term girl friend, except some brief stints with Parkinson. Maybe it's because of what he is, I thought, but I'm not sure how that would make a difference.

We had grabbed the book I had wanted from the shop, and then, as promised, stopped in at the Three Broomsticks and I tried fire whiskey again for the first time in years. "Yep," I had said, trying to swallow what felt like liquid fire, "Just how I remember it. Absolutely terrible."

He had laughed at that, then proceeded to drink both his shot and mine. Obviously he could hold his liquor, but I wasn't surprised. He had admitted jokingly that he and his friends snuck this stuff into the castle often, which also didn't surprise me. Slytherins are Slytherins, I supposed.

He invited me to come along with him to one of their Slytherin parties sometime, but I refused. His friends hated me, anyway.

"Blaise doesn't," Draco had told me, "He's the only one who I told about... myself."

So that's why Blaise was always smirking and winking. I laughed to myself thinking about it. "So that's why all of a sudden he changed his view on me, then?" I had asked.

Draco nodded, and explained, "It didn't take long to convince him you weren't that bad."

He seemed sincere about that. This guy was like a total different person, I thought, I can deal with making him a part of my life, I think.

After me having a butter beer, and him having a bit more fire whiskey, we had decided that we didn't want to risk being caught getting back after dark or in the rain. We had been walking down the gravel road when the weather decided it wasn't going to hold, and the clouds started leaking again.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Draco's POV

"Gagh!" She exclaimed as the first few raindrops hit her, "Thank goodness the books are wrapped in plastic!"

"Always about the books, huh?" I asked, smirking.

We ran the whole way back, laughing most of it and trying not to slip on the wet cobblestone.

Once we got back under the gate of the castle where it was dry, we stood in silence, watching as the sun set. Well, she was watching the horizon, and I was looking at her as nonchalantly as possible. She looked amazing, Weaslette had worked some serious magic.

Or maybe she was always this beautiful and you had never noticed, you doof, I thought.

That was definitely a possibility. "Hey, Hermione?" I asked, almost without thinking.

She turned around to face me. "Hmm?" She replied.

"This..." I tried to gain my confidence back, "This was a lot of fun. You wanna go again some time? Maybe when the weather's better?" I joked.

She took a second, perhaps one of the longest of my life, but nodded and put a smile on. "Sounds good to me," she said with a shrug, "Oh, I'm going up to Gryffindor tower, don't wait up."

I nodded, and at that she went down a corridor and disappeared out of sight. I watched her go, and then watched where she had just been seconds ago.

Here we go... I thought.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hermione's POV

"Hey guys!" I exclaimed as I greeted my friends.

They were sitting in the common room... again. Is this what they do every night? I asked myself.

Ginny turned to me. "Caught in the rain again?" She asked, "How was your outing with Malfoy?"

I smirked when she avoided calling it a date, but now Harry and Ron had turned to look at me. Now they were interested. "It was a thoroughly enjoyable experience," I said matter-of-factly as well as honestly, "And don't be surprised if I go with him again."

Ron and Harry scoffed in unison, and Ginny chuckled at them. "I'm not borrowing you any more clothes," she said gesturing to my soaked ensemble, "Excaresco."

I felt a hot gust of wind blow past me, and it warmed me up, too. After opening my eyes, I noticed that my clothes were dry. A wind charm, I thought, why didn't I think of that? "Nice," I mumbled.

"What happened?" Harry asked, skeptically.

I took a seat next to Ginny on the love seat. "I got that book I wanted. You know, the Wizards of the World?"

They all nodded. "Well, I bought it, I'm excited to start it tonight if I have time. I bet it'll really help me out on my History of Magic fin-"

"Hermione!" Ginny interrupted me, "Skip the book part!"

"Anyway, we went into Honey dukes and checked out some of the new candy they had shipped in recently. Oh! And then we went to the Three Broomsticks, and he had me try Fire whiskey. I hated it, of course. I probably always will."

Ginny laughed, she probably wasn't surprised at that. Harry and Ron were still listening suspiciously, probably waiting for the part about him hexing me or ditching or something.

"I bought a butter beer then, but he had quite a bit of that nasty drink. Apparently him and the Slytherins sneak it in often," I explained with a laugh, "But then it started getting dark and it started to rain really hard, so we ran back to the castle, and that's why I'm soaked. Again."

"So it was... fun?" Harry asked, obviously surprised.

"Yes," I answered, "But now I'm back here, and we've got an hour before I have to go back."

Ginny smiled, and put her arm around me. "Yeah, it's about time we had some Mione time," she said, giggling.

We all laughed. "Actually," Ron said, turning away from Harry to me, "I do need some help on my Potions essay."

I rolled my eyes. "Of course you do," I said, and all four of us laughed.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After saying goodbye to my friends, and helping Ron and Harry with homework, I left Gryffindor tower. I walked fast, I only had a few minutes to get back to my common room before curfew. Checking my watch often, I broke into a slow run. Only a few minutes late, I rushed past Dumbledore's portrait and into the common room, glad that no teachers had seen me.

"Hey," Draco said to me as I walked in.

I nodded in response, and plopped down near him on a chair, exhausted. I glanced at him. He was reading, again. "Friend's keep you late?" He joked.

I nodded again. We sat in silence for a bit, him reading, me watching the fire. "U-uh, Hermione?" He stammered.

I looked at him, quizzically. "I..." he paused, "I just want to apologize in advance, for anything I do in error in the future."

I waited a bit before responding. "Anything you'll do... to me?" I wondered.

"No!" He exclaimed.

I was taken aback by his sudden change in volume, and he must have sensed my surprise because he softened his tone. "No, of course not," he added, "In fact, I also want you to know that I'd never hurt you on purpose. But I'll apologize because especially... now, I won't always make the most logical choices. You understand, right?"

I looked up. "Not really," I replied, cocking my head to the side a bit, slightly confused.

He put his hand to the back of his neck nervously, obviously trying to avoid being blunt. "Just... promise me you won't get irritated with me every time I... I don't know..."

I knew what he meant; his Veela instincts, and what Ama talked to me about. How he wasn't in control of his actions all the time, and in time he might become... possessive.

"What do you mean?" I feigned nescience.

I knew what he meant, but I wanted to see how he would word it himself. But in the end they were his feelings, but it was cruel, I suppose, and I instantly regretted asking.

"I-I'm sorry," I apologized, "It's not really my business."

"No," he said again, "It's completely and utterly your business to know. Look," he sighed awkwardly, "I'll become overprotective, possibly clingy, and overbearing at worse. I just know it'll happen. It just... does, I think."

He sighed again. Being the famously arrogant Malfoy, it was probably painful for him to explain. "So," he started, gaining a bit more confident composure, "Just don't resent resent me for it, please?"

I stared into the flames, thinking again. Seeing as I wasn't responding, he spoke again. "Hermione?"

I looked up, and nodded quickly. "Of course, I promise."

He smiled. "Thanks," he said, "I just... wanted to... make sure," he stuttered, and then closed his book in his lap.

"Thanks... again," he said, getting up starting to ascend the staircase. I watched him climb it but then turned back to the fire when I heard his door close.

I should probably be getting to bed, too, I thought. I wonder why Malfoy- or Draco, wanted to make sure I wouldn't become angry with him whenever his 'instincts' kicked in, you could say.

I wished I could stay I understood what was happening to him right now, but I really didn't. Clingy and overbearing, huh? Ron was sometimes... overbearing I suppose, but I could blame him for being like that, it was only his personality. But it'd only be because we were so close, and he cared about me. Hey, we were talking about Draco, I scolded myself.

He said he knew it will happen, future tense, and I should have known because he was still as relaxed as ever. I s'pose I could ask Ama for more information, but I really wasn't sure I wanted to know the details. So, I thought, there are gonna be some changes around here, huh?


	16. The Attempt

Hermione's POV

"You wanna what?" I exclaimed.

"It's not that big of a deal," he replied.

"They will literally rip you to shreds. Ron and Harry especially don't like that I'm spending time with you already."

Draco laughed. "I've been handling you and your friends for years, don't worry," he said.

I frowned. "Let me rephrase," he said slowly, cracking a smile, "Don't worry."

About to leave for lunch, him and I were making a plan to go to the Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff quidditch game that day, since all my friends would be playing in it. But that wasn't the problem. He also wanted to come and get me at the Gryffindor table so we would leave the great hall together after lunch.

"I'm not gonna keep avoiding those two idiots even if it's them who love to start altercations," he said.

I shot him a disapproving glare. "Let me rephrase," he repeated, "I'm willing to be civil for your sake, but I can't help it if they start something. And if they do, I won't hesitate to teach them not to do it anymore."

I nodded with fake understanding. "We wouldn't want to put a dent in that great Malfoy ego of yours, now would we?" I asked, putting on an innocent smile.

He nodded. "Glad we understand each other," he said.

We both chuckled. "So it's a plan then?" He asked, "Your friends might be leaving early anyway for the game."

I sighed. "Ok. Just... ok."

He laughed again. "Ready to go?" He asked, but then turned his expression into one of mock seriousness, "Or do you wanna go to the Great Hall separately, too?"

"Ha!" I exclaimed, "Let's go, Draco."

Dressed in our street clothes (Afternoon classes were cancelled, and we changed out of our uniforms after morning lessons), we made our way down to the great hall. I could hear all the excited buzzing from outside about the upcoming quidditch game. "You sure your okay being seen with me?" Draco gasped.

"The question is if your okay being seen with me," I retorted jokingly.

He smiled with amusement, and I giggled. He pushed the door open and let me go first. I felt a few eyes on us as we came in, especially our two packs of friends. I could almost feel them gawking. No matter, I put my hand up in goodbye to Draco, and he did the same, and joined his buddies at the Slytherin table near the wall.

After we split, I walked past the Ravenclaw table to my friends. "Hey," I greeted them.

"Hey there," Ginny greeted back, sipping her pumpking juice and setting it back down.

"Why did you come down with him?" Ron asked.

"Boy, you don't waste any time with formalities, do you?" I joked, but seeing his serious expression, I cut my laughter short and apologized.

"We live together," I explained simply, sitting down, "We were going to the same place. We're friends."

Ron seemed to tense, and Harry and Ginny simoultaneously took another sip of juice. "Are you coming to the game today?" Ginny asked quickly, trying to diffuse the obvious tension.

I nodded. I wonder if I should include Draco in my answer. Maybe not. "I'll be there," I replied simply and cheerfully.

She smiled, and we continued to eat our lunch in good moods. My friends talked about quidditch and once in a while I even joined in. I was finishing up the last of my meal, the first of my friends to finish eating, when Harry spoke to me. "How did the Slytherin team look when you went to their practice, Mione?" Harry asked me.

"I was just there to work with Ama," I explained, "I wasn't really paying attention to the team."

Ginny snorted into her drink. I frowned at her. "Classic Mione," she laughed.

I smiled. "Sorry," I joked, "I know how valuable that information would be."

We both laughed softly. "Are you guys... mmph mm hmm?" Ron asked through a mouthful of chicken, "done yet?"

"We don't have to leave yet, Ron," Ginny scolded, "We can at least wait till Harry's done eating, yes? It's not our fault that you eat at a thousand miles an hour, and Hermione only had a bit anyway. Why don't you guys head down together instead?"

Ron looked at me hopefully, but I couldn't, obviously. I was about to respond with some lie I hadn't yet thought of, but didn't get the chance. "Hermione?"

I turned around. Draco was standing there, emotionless but composed.

"Hi!" I greeted him.

"If you're finished, would you like to go?" He asked, smiling.

I smiled and nodded. "Gryffindors," he nodded in greeting to my friends.

"Hey Malfoy," Ginny said, rather cheerfully.

Harry nodded back, and Ron stared down at his food. "Yes," I answered, "Let's go. Ron?" I turned back to Ron, in case he wanted to walk with us since he was already done with his food.

He shook his head silently. "Ready," I said, and started to walk with him.

I took one last look back, and saw Gin elbow Ron and hiss something to him. Why was he in such a bad mood? I asked myself. "Can we stop back at our dorm?" I asked Malfoy, "I remembered a sweater, but I want to bring my Gryffindor scarf."

He nodded. "Sure, we have time."

He waited outside the portrait for me while I ran inside and looked for my sweater. It had been several mintes before I found it around the doorknob in my bathroom. "I found it!" I exclaimed opening the portrait, but I lost the smile when I realized he was already talking to someone.

"Ew," she said when she saw me, but returned to Draco.

"Why don't you come with us to the match?" Parkinson asked whinily, "You can sit with me."

"Should I... uh... meet you there?" I asked him carefully.

Pansy turned around and looked at me in disgust. "That won't be necessary," Draco replied softly, but then his tone hardened as he returned his attention to the other girl, "Pansy? Go away."

She made a face of mock hurt. "Fine. Goodbye for now, Draco."

She turned away from him to walk away but stopped in front of me. "And I'll see you later," she spat.

Was that a threat? I wondered. I turned to Draco, eyes wide. "Don't worry about her," he said camly, "she's crazy. Let's go, eh? You have your scarf."

I nodded.

"Where do you want to sit?" He asked me as we climbed up the stand staircase.

"With the Huffleuff fans," I answered.

He gave me a questioning look. "For your sake," I joked.

He nodded with a smile. "Gotcha," he said, "Sounds good to me."

We took our seats next to a few Ravenclaws, Luna among them.

"Hello Luna!" I greeted her cheerfully.

"Ah, hello Hermione. And Draco," she added, and then paused, looking at us up and down, "I see you have found her, and with impressive timing; I commend you. However I must say these are highly ironic circumstances, aren't they?"

I looked to Draco, my face marked with confusion, but he was only smiling. "Thank you. It was... much less difficult than I anticipated."

"Uh," I interrupted, "Am I missing something?"

He laughed. "No, not really," he answered, "Lovegood here had just found me when I was doing... research. For some reason she had already had her suspicions on myself. Apparently, it's the obviously reason why I'm so attractive," he said with a smirk.

"That's the only explanation I can think of," I joked, and turned back to Luna, "Enjoy the match."

She nodded curtly, and turned back to her Ravenclaw friends. Meanwhile, I took my seat beside Draco. "She could really tell?" I asked, surprised.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -

Still Hermione's POV

The match was in full swing, you could say. It was seventy to seventy, and the energy was high. Harry and the Hufflepuff seeker were both searching for the snitch at high speeds, but neither were successful, even after this half an hour.

Draco was practically on the edge of his seat. Making a comment with almost every play, he was like an excited kid, it was adorable.

I told him I was going to go to the bathroom, and he nodded, although I wasn't quite sure he heard me. I left anyway, I'd be back soon. I reached the foot of the stand's staircase, and made my way through the lines of tents until I found the quidditch pitch's bath house.

"Hey you!" I heard a sickeningly familiar girl's voice approach me from behind.

I let go of the handle to turn around, my hand reaching for the wand in my pocket, but it was too late. I felt a large hand that couldn't have been a girls collide with my face and heard a nasty crunch before my vision went a bit fuzzy. I allowed my body to go limp and fall to the ground in an attempt to not be hit again but it was a mistake.

I was kicked in the ribs several times, and felt a harsh kick to the face before I blacked out.

Draco's POV

"Hey man! What are you doing over here?" I heard Blaise call.

I turned to see him apporaching, thankfully alone, and he took Hermione's seat next to me. Hermione, I thought suddenly, wait, where did she go? I couldn't remember. She probably told you and you weren't paying attention to her, you idiot.

"Have you seen Hermione!" I asked Blaise, ignoring his greeting, my tone suddenly desperate.

"No, I haven't," he said, surprised by my sudden question, "Why?"

"Well," I started stupidly, "She was sitting with me, but now she's gone."

"She probably left to talk to some friends or something," Blaise explained, "I'll chill here till she gets back."

I sighed, but he was probably right. I was probably over-reacting, but it didn't feel like that. The ominous feeling inside me grew steadily, before I felt a familar aching pain in my head.

I groaned quietly, but the pain increased, and I grabbed the back of my head where the pain was originating. Blaise heard me, and now seemed worried. "Draco? Is it that head ache again?"

I nodded. "Ah!" I exclaimed, as the pain became much more shooting.

"Should we go to the infirmary?" Blaise asked, grabbing my shoulder, helping to hold me steady,"You could black out again or something."

"No," I said, "But you have to come with me, now."

I hadn't been in this much pain for a while, but I knew what it meant.

"We have to find her."


	17. The Infirmary

Draco's POV

"You half-wit!" Blaise screamed at Crabbe when we found him standing over Hermione, Pansy nearby, and Crabbe looked back at him confusedly.

"And you!" I yelled at Pansy, "Are you dense? What have you done!"

"Crabbe owed me a favor," She said sweetly, "I thought I would do you one."

Me and Blaise literally stood there staring at her, wondering how she could be so idiotic, but then snapped out of it and rushed to help Hermione. Crabbe backed out of our way, obviously still confused as to why we were upset.

I knelt down next to her, and held her face softly in my hand, there was a dark bruise on her jaw threatening to creep up higher onto her face. I noticed she was covered in dirt, she had obviously been on the ground here for a while. She was holding her left arm in her right hand, and I moved my hand to inspect it. "It's broken," Blaise informed me, standing behind my crouching figure.

"I have to get her out of here," I said, picking Hermione up in my arms.

"I'll come with you," Blaise said adamantly.

"Lucky you got that sixth sense, eh D?" He joked as we hurried back to the castle, "That could have gotten ugly."

"She could have died," I snapped back, even though it was probably an over-statement.

As we burst into the infirmary, Madam Pomfrey was no where to be seen. I sighed angrily. "Here," I said to Blaise as I laid Hermione down on one of the empty hospital beds.

"Is she still out?" Blaise asked, taking a seat on the chair next to the bed.

I remained standing. "Looks like it," I replied, her eyes were still closed.

"Oh my!" I heard a woman exclaim.

I turned around. It was Madam Pomfrey, and she was approaching us. "Was it the headaches again?" She asked.

"No," I growled, but before I could continue, Madam Pomfrey gasped.

"This isn't good," she said, pushing slightly on Hermione's chest and stomach.

Hermione flinched and inhaled sharply in her sleep when Madam Pomfrey made her way to the right side of her ribcage. "Careful!" I exclaimed.

Pomfrey shot me a side glare, but it quickly turned to understanding. "Two broken ribs, a dislocated jaw, and her arm is broken in three places. Merlin, what happened?"

"It was Pansy and Crabbe," Blaise said with a scowl, and I just watched Hermione, trying to keep my anger in check.

"Parkinson did this?" Pomfrey asked, obviously thinking of Pansy's weak and bony frame.

"It was Crabbe," I interrupted, scowling, "But Pansy told him to do it, she was there when we found them."

"And just in time, it seems," Blaise added.'

Madam Pomfrey nodded. "I shall inform them of your situation later so this will not happen again."

"No!" I exclaimed, and Blaise and her both looked at me in surprised.

"I believe that would only make it worse," I continued, "Hey!"

Madam Pomfrey had all of a sudden approached me and lifted up my shirt. "Please relax, Mister Malfoy," she scolded.

I did, standing up a bit straighter. She sighed, and released her hands. "You have two bruised ribs," she admitted, "This cannot happen again, or I fear the injuries might be more... severe."

She turned around to tend to Hermione. I lifted my shirt back up to examine it myself, and Blaise's eyes widened. "Woah," he breathed.

Sure enough, there was a bruise forming on the right side of my chest. "That was not there before," Blaise said.

I nodded. "Is it..."

"Because Miss Granger here was inured in the exact same spot?" Madam Pomfrey interrupted, helping a potion down Hermione's throat and wrapping her arm.

"That is correct," she continued, "So I would advise your friends not to try this again, or you injuries might match Miss Granger's to the full extent."

I pulled my shirt back down, still in shock. "Does it go both ways?" I asked.

Madam Pomfrey sighed impatiently. "Yes," she said, still helping Hermione, "If you were to be injured, I believe Miss Granger may feel some effects, such as when you both ended up in here with me after that fall during the quidditch match. But I doubt that it would be as serious. As a Veela you are responsible for your mates safety, and this is, simply, your genetics' way of punishing you for your ignorance."

If those words couldn't make me feel even guiltier I didn't know what would have, but I sighed with relief. That was good, even if i was dangerously wounded it wouldn't hit her back quite as hard. "Now," Pomfrey continued, "Please wait outside while I change Miss Granger's attire, and I will let you know when you can come back in."

Me and Blaise nodded, and went back into the hallway. "I'm going to talk to the Headmistress," Blaise said, "She might wanna know what happened."

I nodded, taking a seat outside the infirmary as Blaise disappeared. I still couldn't sense Hermione's emotions, and that put me on edge even more. I sat in that chair for a few minutes, eyes closed, trying to relax, before I heard the infirmary door open and shut.

I whipped my head around. "You may go in," Madam Pomfrey told me.

I rushed into the infirmary as quietly as I could, and took up my spot standing at the side of her bed. She looked better, the bruise on her jaw was down to discreet discoloration, and she wasn't all dirty anymore.

Pansy, I thought with disgust, how stupid can a bimbo get?

I sighed, and looked down at Hermione. Before I knew exactly what I was doing, I bent down and kissed her softly on the lips. It was warm, and it comforted me, even though she didn't even know what was happening. I backed away again, and took a seat on the floor, leaning back up against the bedside.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hermione's POV

He must have thought I was still asleep when he kissed me.

I didn't want to embarrass him, so I was planning on waiting a little while till I opened my eyes again, but before I had the chance I must have fallen asleep again.

I finally woke up when the sun was shining through a window into my eyes. I opened them, and was about to prop myself up on my elbows when I realized one of my hands was being restrained. I looked down. Draco was there, and he was holding my hand in his tightly, leaning up against my bed.

He hadn't moved yet, even though I was stirring, and he hadn't loosened his grip on my hand either. Must be asleep, I thought, smiling slightly. I tightened my fingers on his own hand and laid back down, closing my eyes again, when the infirmary door opened.

I assumed it was Madam Pomfrey coming to check on me again, so I kept my eyes shut, but then I heard familiar voices. "I wonder how long he's been here with her?" A familiar voice asked.

It was Harry. "Dunno," Ron answered him, and then scoffed, "Look at 'im, grabbing her hand. He probably thinks she fancies him. It's disgusting."

"It is not disgusting," I snapped, eyes still closed, but then I opened them.

Harry and Ron both jumped back in surprise. I sat up, ignoring a throbbing in my arm, and gently slid my hand out of Draco's.

"How did the rest of the match go?" I asked, changing the subject.

"We won," Ron declared proudly.

"I didn't catch the snitch," Harry admitted disappointingly, "But we were so far ahead we won all the same once the time ran out. How much did you see?"

I sighed, thinking. "It was tied at seventy I believe when I went to the loo," I explained, "And then..." I gestured to myself.

"Who did this, Mione?" Ron exclaimed, looking as if he'd leave to attack whoever name I said as soon as I did.

"It was Pansy," I sighed, "And Crabbe."

Ron and Harry scowled. "Malfoy and his bloody Slytherins," Ron snarled.

"It wasn't Malfoy!" I retorted, gesturing to the boy sitting beside my bed, asleep. "Him and Blaise found me and brought me here. In fact, if he wouldn't have sensed that I was in danger, who knows how much worse it could have been."

They both seemed taken aback. "He..." Harry started, "could sense that?"

I sighed, and flopped back down in my bed. "Yep," I answered, "And I believe I can do the same."

At the sudden movement I created on the mattress, Draco started to stir. "And here I fought you'd never wake up," I greeted him jokingly as he wiped some hair from over his eyes and stood to face me.

He checked his watch. "Bloody hell," he sighed tiredly, "We missed dinner. How are you?"

"I'm better," I said, my arm is OK now."

"You broke two ribs as well," he interrupted, "And..."

He trailed off an lifted his shirt halfway. There was a large purple bruise starting on the right side of his torso, in the same place there was bandages on me. If the situation wasn't so dark I would have thought something about his abs, but this wasn't the time.

"What..." I breathed.

"Repercussions," he said quietly, dropping his shirt back down, "From me not getting there in time. They are only bruised, I'll be fine as soon as you are, I'm sure."

Just then it seemed he finally noticed that Ron and Harry were there, watching us. "Uh... I'll go down to the kitchens for food," he explained, "I'll bring something back for us. I'll bet your hungry."

I nodded gratefully. I was hungry. "Thanks," I said as he turned to leave.

I could swear Ron scowled at him as he left. "How long has he been here?" He asked as soon as Draco closed the infirmary door behind him.

"I don't know," I said honestly, "what time is it?"

"Its almost 7," Harry admitted, checking his watch.

"Then about five hours," I said, "And he missed dinner."

If that wouldn't convince them of his good intentions, I didn't know what would, but Ron only scoffed. "It's his fault you ended up here," he said quietly.

I sighed, and swung my legs over the bed side. I wasn't going to argue with him. I winced in pain again and held my chest. The ribs had obviously not healed completely. "I don't think I'm supposed to leave yet," I admitted, bringing my legs back on the bed, "Could you guys bring me my book bag, I'd at least like to get some work done."

Harry chuckled. "Yeah, sure, but where is it?"

"It should be in my room in the dorm. It's the portrait of Dumbledore down the corridor from the library. The password is Aparecium," I explained, "My bedroom is on the right. It should be right on my bed, if I remember correctly."

Harry nodded. "Got it," he said, and nudged Ron, "Let's go, Ron."

I laid back down, and closed my eyes. I thought back to when Draco had kissed me when he thought I was asleep. I hadn't thought about it at that moment, but I wanted to kiss him back, but I didn't.

I was glad when I Madam Pomfrey told me it was him and Blaise that brought me back, because my last thought before passing out was of him, and I had hoped he would find me. Did I like him? I thought. Before I could answer my own question, the door opened again.

"Ama!" I exclaimed as she walked in and joined me in the chair by my bed, "What are you doing here?"

She laughed softly. "I came here to tell you that McGonagall let me know that we got an O on our report for transfig! She also saw me on my way here and wanted me to let you know that Blaise talked to her about what happened, and Pansy and Crabbe are going to be helping Filch with his work after school everyday until Christmas."

I gasped. "An O!" I exclaimed, "That's great!"

She laughed. "What about the Pansy-Crabbe thing?" She asked, "Aren't you angry at them?"

I sighed, and thought about it. "I guess," I answered truthfully, "I'm glad they were punished accordingly."

She chuckled again, not surprised by my answer. "So, where's Draco?" She asked with a hint of a frown, "I'm actually surprised he hasn't been by your bedside this whole time."

Now I laughed. "He was, actually, I woke up and he was sleeping here," I gestured to the floor by my bed, "He just left about ten minutes ago, actually, to get us both some food. We both missed dinner, you see. Hey, did you know that if I'm injured, it affects him?"

She nodded solemnly, and began to roll up her sleeve. I gasped when she revealed her shoulder, which was lined with a large red gash with several stitches. "Dean," she began to explain, "there was an accident in care of magical creatures. I was there, but I couldn't help him."

She stared out a window, brows furrowed, obviously feeling exponentially guilty about not being able to help him. I mused as to whether Draco felt the same way about my injuries, especially since it was his friends who had caused them.

"You couldn't have done anything," I assured her, and she nodded, however I wasn't sure she believed me, but she shook it off and changed the subject.

She nodded. "Well, I brought you this," she held out a book I had never seen before, "I figured you might be bored in here all lonely-like."

I took it gratefully. "Thanks, Ama," I smiled.

"You're welcome," she said, standing up from the seat she had taken beside my bed, "I'll see you-"

She was interrupted when the infirmary door opened again, and we both whipped around. It was Draco. "Hey, Hermione, I brought..." he trailed off when he saw Ama.


	18. The Seal

Draco's POV

"You," I said to her, frowning, "What are you doing here?"

The girl straitened her posture, and I was about to reach for my wand when she spoke. "I came to talk to Hermione," she said forcefully, "I was just leaving, lucky for you," she mumbled the last part.

She walked out, bumping me on her way with her shoulder. Once the door had shut behind her, I scoffed. "I don't think you should be hanging around with her," I growled.

She raised my eyebrows at me. "Excuse me?"

"She's bad news, I can tell," I said, believing what I was saying.

"Have you ever talked to her?" she droned.

I froze, and thought about it. "No," I admitted.

"Have you ever even met her?"

"No?"

"Then why do you hate her?"

I paused for even longer. "I..." I stuttered, "I really don't know. But she's not really a fan of me either."

I really didn't know. She was just... a nuisance. "Can't you like... sense it or something?" Hermione asked me.

"Huh?" I was confused now.

Hermione sighed with impatience. "She's a veela? That's why you hate her, and she hates you. Doesn't ring a bell? All the guys drool over her? She's gorgeous?"

I shrugged. That would make sense. "Oh yeah," I said.

She scoffed. "Blissful ignorance, eh?"

I chuckled. "Maybe."

"Oh, right!" I exclaimed, "I brought us dinner. I had one of the house elves make us some sandwiches."

"Aww, thanks." She said, taking one on a plate from me.

As she smiled at me and returned to her sandwich, I continued to stare at her. I didn't know why I had been so worried when Hermione was gone, and relieved when I had brought her back. Maybe I really did like her. But that would never happen, she didn't like me back. At most, we could become friends.

But that isn't enough, I thought. This was stressful, but I literally didn't have forever to make it happen. So why not now?

"Uh, Hermione?" I asked.

Please please please please please please, I thought.

She swallowed some of her sandwich. "Hmm?"

"Uh," I started.

Please please please

"I was wondering if you would be my girlfriend."

Hermione's POV

Be his girlfriend? That was really sudden...

Ron and Harry would go mental, I thought, mostly Ron, but Ginny would, of course, be pleased.

I had really looked up to the idea of me and Ron going out at some point, but with the way he'd been acting lately it didn't seem like he was interested.

"Yes," I answered simply.

"I understand if-" he stopped, "Wait, what?"

"I said yes," I repeated, stifling a laugh.

"Really?" He exclaimed.

I raised my eyebrows. "Really," I confirmed.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"He asked you out?" Ginny exclaimed, "Like, on a real date this time, right?"

I nodded, laughing. We were sitting in the the Gryffindor common room, which was now decorated for the holidays. Break was starting in a week, and the Gryffindors always decorated with trees, wreaths, and lights.

"When did he ask you?" Ginny asked.

"When we were in the hospital wing. He had sat there with me for hours, and when Harry and Ron showed up he went to get us some dinner, because we both missed it," I explained, "Then he came back with some food for us, and he just asked. He was really nervous about it, and he honestly thought I would say no, I think."

Ginny laughed, and I smiled along. "And you did say no?"

I shook my head. "I said yes," I admitted.

She squealed, and I rolled my eyes. "Are you going to spend some time at his house during the holidays?" She asked.

I furrowed my brow. Doubt it, I thought. "I don't know," I said honestly, "I think his mom might want to meet me, from what I can tell she's the veela, not his father. Oh my God! His father hates me! I suppose that answers the question. I will not being going to his house during the holidays," I chucked softly.

"Mmm," Ginny sighed, "Then you're coming to our house?"

I nodded. "If you'll have me, of course."

She laughed out loud. "Mione, you know we always have you and Harry over for breaks!"

I smiled. "That's good. It's always fun."

"Hey guys!" I heard Harry's voice and the sound of the portrait opening.

Me and Ginny turned around, Ron was with him. "Hey," I greeted, and Ginny waved and gestured for them to join us.

"Hermione has something to tell you!" Ginny exclaimed.

I shushed her. "Merlin, Gin!"

But it was too late, Harry and Ron were looking at me intensively, but I was not telling them about Draco. "Um," I started, "I'm coming to the Burrow for Christmas again!"

Phew, that worked. Harry and Ron smiled, but Ginny elbowed me, hard. She cleared her throat. I said nothing. Gin sighed, but then smiled devilishly. "Hermione and Malfoy are together now!" She exclaimed.

I face palmed, Ron gasped, Harry rolled his eyes, and Ginny smiled smugly.   
"Is that true?" Harry asked.

"Well she doesn't have much of a bloody choice, does she!" Ron exclaimed, getting up, and leaving in a huff.

I sighed. "There were better ways you could have done that. For instance, letting me do it?" I scowled at her.

Ginny shrugged. "It's Ron's fault he's so bloody jealous."

Jealous? I thought. Of who, Draco? I wouldn't think so, he's been so distant lately. I turned to Harry. "It's true," I answered his question, "I said yes partly because of his situation, and partly because I know he's changed..."

It sounded sappy, but I believed it was true.

"And if you ever challenge him on that," I added, "Things could get ugly. I trust you at least remember some things about Veelas from that one lesson in History of Magic to know that you should never provoke one, especially when it comes to their... mates." It felt weird to explain it like that.

Ginny laughed, and Harry nodded hesistantly. "I'm gonna go talk to Ron," he said, and left to go up to the boys dorm.

I sighed. "Why did you do that, Ginny?"

She didn't answer me, but continued to ask more questions I didn't want to answer. "Have you guys kissed yet?" She asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes. Twice, but both times I didn't kiss back."

She raised her eyebrow, asking for more details. "Because," I droned on, "The first time, he forced it on me, but I don't blame him for that anymore. And the second time, I was pretending to be asleep."

Glad that was over, one thing I didn't like was conversing with others about my love life, no matter how boring it may be, but one thing Ginny did like was talking about it. "But I thought you liked him. Wait, he forced you to kiss him?"

I sighed again. One more time, I thought. "It was instinct, I think," I tried to explain, "Besides, now we can sense each other's emotions."

She gasped. "That's right!" She exclaimed, "What's he feeling right now?"

I huffed. I didn't like making a habit of accessing Draco's emotions, it felt like trespassing, but I tried it this time. Draco probably did it all the time, anyway. "Anticipation," I said slowly, "Anticipation and restlessness. He might actually be waiting for me to come back to the common room."

She smiled. "I wouldn't be surprised," she giggled, "So if he can sense your emotions, if I like, hexed you right now..."

"He'd be here in minutes, no doubt," I sighed, "I wouldn't advise it. And if I could sense he was in danger, I would go too."

She smiled dreamily. "You guys are adorable."

I scoffed lightly. "When's your first real date?" She continued.

I shrugged. "Who knows. And why are you so interested in me? We really need to get you a guy, don't we?"

She laughed softly. "Actually..." she started.

This time it was my turn to raised my eyebrows. "Harry asked me out," she sighed.

I laughed, and she seemed surprised. "It's about time!" I exclaimed, "You guys have had eyes for each other for years, literally."

She joined my laughter. "I know, I know, but he finally had the guts to let me know, so here we are."

I sighed happily, and leaned back on the couch. "If Draco's waiting for you, shouldn't you go back? I know how... worried, he might get."

I smiled. "He'll get over it."

Ginny raised her eyebrows. "You wanna talk about something else?"

I nodded.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Draco's POV

Hermione had been gone for several hours, and she said we could go down to dinner together. I was about to go and find her, but I knew she wouldn't want that. I still was in an almost shocked state that she had agreed to my random question about going out with me.

Does she like me? I wondered. Maybe she just hates me less. She's the brightest witch of our age, she probably knows enough about Veelas to know that if she doesn't spend time with me, bad things will happen. Wait... is she doing this out of pity for me? Is she doing this because she feels obligated? Oh my God... that's the only thing that would explain all this. The thoughts moving through my head at a thousand miles and hour made made me dizzy.

As if on queue, the portrait opened and my 'girlfriend' came in. She smiled when she saw me, but I only watched her, suspiciously and feeling slightly dejected. "Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked, "And why are you upset."

I had forgotten for a second she could read me like parchment, but it was too late. I sighed. I had to tell her what I was thinking. "If you... just agreed to go out with me out of a feeling of obligation, or pity, just want you to know that you don't have to. I don't want that for me or you."

"Draco," she started, but I interrupted.

"I really like you, Hermione, and sure, it might just be the Veela in me talking, but I can't help it, OK? I want to be there for you, and protect you, but I can never do that, and I can never be happy until you are willing to give me a chance for real, and I don't want to-"

I was cut off when I felt warm, soft lips against mine. A feeling of comfort washed over me, and the Veela part of me was in ecstasy. But just as soon as it started, she pulled away. She wasn't blushing, but I knew I was. Luckily, the room was dim. "Sorry," she said softly, "That seemed like the only way to shut you up."

She laughed softly, but I just stood there, dumbstruck. "You need to listen to me, now," she continued, "It was true, I felt obligated to spend time with you at first. And you're right, I know enough about Veelas to know that you only want the best for me. And I know that you've changed, and now I enjoy spending time with you, and know we can grow even closer than we are now. That's why I agreed to go out with you. Not out of pity, so get over yourself and believe that I know what I'm doing and I'd never do anything to hurt you, either."

There was increasing tension in her voice, and as soon as she finished her speech she left back up to her room. "Hermione!" I called. There was no answer.


	19. The Mistake

Draco's POV

I could feel her emotions; she was more disappointed, not angry. I shouldn't have said what I did, and I shouldn't have assumed what I had, either. I followed her up to her room to her closed door. I knocked on it softly. There was no response, but I wasn't surprised.

"Hermione," I called again, quietly, knocking again, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have thought that you didn't care. I just... I can't stand to see you like this, so you have to come out of there so I can see you. Please?"

There was a few seconds of dead silence, and I wasn't sure what happened next, but then the door flew open. She was standing there, and her eyes were red. She must have been holding back tears. You messed up, I thought, Look at what you've done. "I'm sorry," she said softly, "I shouldn't have been so dramatic."

She chuckled softly, and I had to resist the temptation to embrace her. I stood there, a few inches from her, but after few seconds of silence she hugged me softly. "Don't worry about it," I tried to console her.

She let go of me, and returned into her doorway. She mustered a small smile, and looked up at me. Her emotions were returning to normal, and I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. "Are you ready to go down to dinner?" She asked me.

I nodded. "Let's go." I said, daring to wrap my hand around hers.

I let out another breath when I felt her hand grasp mine back. I felt a small smile appear on my face as we walked down to dinner, hand in hand. It might have just been the Veela part of me, but I almost felt... complete.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hermione's POV

I can't believe that Draco had thought that I would be cruel enough to fool him into thinking I liked him only out of pity. I was disappointed, but I have to say I understood where he was coming from. I might have thought the same thing if I were in his shoes, but I didn't regret getting a little upset at him.

When he came up to talk to me, he said he couldn't stand to see me like this. I don't think anyone had ever cared enough about me to do something like that. If it was Harry and Ron, I think they would have just let me go to go 'cool off' and get over it.

"Watch it, Hermione!" Draco warned me, and I felt an arm go across my chest.

I snapped out of my thought, and looked. I was at the top of a staircase, and Draco had stopped me. "Woah," I breathed, "Thanks."

He laughed. "Where would you be without me?" He joked.

"At the bottom of the stairs," I answered, chuckling.

I had finally let go of his hand, and we descended the staircase and stopped at the entrance of the hall. People had stopped watching us when we came into the Great Hall together, except for my friends and his. Out of curiosity or hatred for their friend's partner, I don't know, they just always looked and watched, but I never felt uncomfortable. "Bye," I said goodbye to him, and he did the same.

I joined my friends at our table, and it wasn't long until they noticed something was up. "You've been crying," Ginny said with concern.

I looked down, my eyes must still be red. I really wasn't crying, though. Before I could deny anything, Harry joined the conversation. "Was it Malfoy?" Harry asked, anger forming in his words.

It was Draco, but it's not like he had hit me or anything. I was thinking about how to word my next sentence, but my hesitation had obviously made the truth clear to them. "It was!" Ron exclaimed, about to stand up in his seat, and Harry spit out some of his pumpkin juice accidentally.

"Wait!" I tried to explain, but was cut off again.

"That slithering git," Harry scowled, "I'm gonna-"

"Shut it!" Ginny exclaimed to both of them, "He would never hurt her, right Mione? So why don't you two just shut up and let her explain!"

There was a silence after that, and I sighed. "You're right, it was Malfoy," but I continued quickly, "I don't want to talk about it, but don't worry."

I couldn't think of how to explain that it wasn't that big of a deal, and Ron and Harry loved trying to find any fault in Malfoy. Ginny continued to look at me. "We'll talk about it later," she whispered across the table, smiling slightly.

Meanwhile, Ron and Harry looked at her angrily because she would get to know the whole story. Seeing their expressions, I added, "Guys, seriously, everything's fine."

They seemed to relax a bit, and Harry put his hand on my shoulder. "If he ever messes with you, Mione," he said quietly, "You know where to find us."

I mustered a weak smile and returned to my meal. "He doesn't deserve her..." Ron mumbled, along with some other things you wouldn't repeat in civilized conversation.

I didn't answer to any of them, but continued to eat. When it seemed that Ginny noticed that Harry and Ron were thoroughly distracted, she nudged me. "What happened?" She whispered.

"Why does it matter?" I hissed back.

"Because you're my friend, and I care." she replied.

I raised my eyebrows and she huffed. "And I'm bored," she added truthfully, "Harry and me have our first date tomorrow in Hogsmeade and I literally need to take my mind off it. But you also know that I also care."

I sighed. "He thought that I was only agreeing to be his girlfriend out pity," I explained, and Ginny frowned but nodded with understanding.

"I was upset-- briefly. But," I continued, "Like I said, it was pretty much a misunderstanding, and it's fine now."

She nodded again. "That's good," she said, "I hate hearing about drama."

I raised my eyebrows, and we both laughed.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After dinner, Harry, Ginny, Ron, and I were walking back to the Gryffindor common room. Ginny and Harry were flirting in front of us, and me and Ron were walking a few feet behind them in silence. Once in a while Ron would growl something along the lines of "That's my sister..." absentmindedly to Harry. I was observing some of the paintings on the wall as we passed them, enjoying Ron's brief silence, when he grabbed my wrist and pulled me aside.

"What is it Ron?" I asked, "Did you see something?"

I was looking around for whatever it was when I felt Ron grab my chin and turn my face towards him. I barely had the chance to register what had happened when I felt a pair of lips crash against mine. I tried to push him away, but he wouldn't let me. We had probably been pressed together for a good number of seconds when I finally mustered the strength to push him off. "Ron!" I hissed, "You can't do that! He'll- you have to go, now!"

But it was too late.

"Please back away from her," a cold voice sounded from behind me, in a very strained but frighteningly calm tone.

Ron finally let go of me, and I pushed him off, backing away several feet. "Draco," I recognized the voice, but didn't take my eyes off of Ron who had taken a step back.

He looked afraid for a second, but stood up straighter and started to look angry himself. "Hermione," Draco said, very softly, "What's going on?"

"You need to leave her alone, ferret!" Ron exclaimed, and I turned back to him.

Before I could say anything, Draco started taking again. "You really don't know anything, do you? You don't understand this!"

Ron pulled me toward him. He held my arm as I tried to pull away. Oh no, I thought as he restrained me. "Now you've done it," I mumbled.

Before Ron could answer, Draco was advancing on him, and he grabbed his collar and pushed his head of red hair into the wall. Ron tried to kick at him, but Draco threw him to the ground. He kicked him, repeatedly, and pulled out his wand. Before it could escalate any further, I stopped it.

"Malfoy!" I screamed.

Either at my volume, my desperate tone, or my use of his last name, he turned to face me, leaving Ron on the ground. "How could you do this?" He said painfully, obviously referring to me and Ron.

"I- I..." I stuttered, not able to put any words together.

Draco aimed one last kick at Ron's face, and he was knocked out instantly. "I trusted what you had said," Draco cried, "This must be a joke to you or something."

He pushed past me to leave, and I didn't turn to watch him go. I felt tears coming, but I held them back.

I could feel every emotion he was feeling as he left. Anger, jealousy, and overwhelming amounts of dejectedness. I wanted to go after him, convince him of the truth, but I had to tend to Ron. He was lying, still unconscious, with a bloody nose. What have you done, Ron, I thought as I levitated him upwards and towards the hospital wing.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Draco's POV

It didn't seem like Hermione was coming back to the common room tonight. I had been sitting there for a few hours, waiting for an unknown reason, and it was past curfew now. If she was coming back, she would have done it by now. She's either angry with you, I thought, she thinks your still angry at her, or she decided to spend the night with Weasel.

I scowled. What had she done? What had I done? If she would have tried to sense my emotions, she would have known I wasn't really angry at her as much as Weasel. I might have overreacted, but what was I supposed to do? Maybe Hermione hadn't told her friends that we were together. Was she embarrassed? Or maybe she wanted to keep something like this from happening.

She was probably in the hospital wing with her friends, helping Madam Pomfrey tend to Weasley. I could go talk to her, but she probably wanted her space. There's nothing you can do now, I thought gloomily. I was consumed with my thoughts and ideas until I fell asleep right there in the common room, holding onto the hope that Hermione might come back that night.

Hermione's POV

"Hermione! Are you OK?" I heard Ginny's voice from behind me, but I didn't bother looking up. 

I was sitting on a hospital bed next to Ron's. I had been there since I brought him up about an hour ago, and had waited, watching Madam Pomfrey tend to his injuries. He had several broken ribs and a broken nose, not to mention bruises all over.

Ginny and Harry had rushed into the infirmary. Harry joined his unconscious friend, but Ginny went right past her brother and to me. I had been crying almost the entire hour for different reasons, and I'm sure the effects shown on my face.

When I didn't answer her, she sat beside me. "What happened?"

I wiped my eyes and took a deep breath, gathering myself.

"On our way back to the common room, Ron pulled me aside and k-kissed me. I tried to stop him, but he wouldn't let g-go," I explained painfully, holding back tears that threatened to show themselves again, "And then... Draco showed up and must of thought I was ch-cheating on him with Ron or something. He beat Ron up as soon as he had tried to hold onto my wrist, and when I tried to stop him, he yelled at me and left. He's really upset at me, not to mention probably feeling betrayed by his mate. There can't be anything worse than that."

Now I was crying again, and Ginny put her arm around me. "What an idiot," Harry chuckled, gazing down at Ron and hearing my story, "Don't blame him, Mione."

"What?" Me and Ginny asked in unison.

"He really liked you, Hermione," Harry explained, still observing Ron's damaged and bandaged face, "He really hated the idea of you and Draco together, and he seemed set on the idea that you were being forced to be with him."

I sighed. "Figures," I breathed, "But I'm not mad at him, believe it or not. I just... I want Draco to know the truth."

I groaned, and put my face in my hands, staring at the ground. "He's not gonna wanna talk to me anymore."

Ginny tightened her arm around my shoulders into a side hug. "Don't worry, Mione, he's a Veela; it's in his nature to want you to be happy."

I brought my head up, and rested my head on her shoulder. "He probably thinks that staying away from me will make me happy, Gin, And to make matters worse I just got done convincing him that I took or relationship seriously," I admitted, sniffing, "He was so worried I didn't, and now look what it looks like. It looks like I was cheating on him with him!" I gestured to Ron.

"What happened to him, anyway?" Harry asked.

"Draco kicked him several times in the stomach, and then in the face, which took him right out. He had pulled his wand when I stopped him. But Ron will recover fine, you'll just be without a keeper for a few days," I chuckled, wiping my eyes.

Harry smiled. "Do you wanna stay in our tower tonight, Mione?" Ginny asked, "I'll stay with you in the common room."

I nodded. "Draco probably wants some space, anyway. I don't know how long he'll be angry, but I just hope he'll want to talk eventually."

"It's late, guys," Harry said, "We should head out before we get caught out after curfew. Ron will be fine here alone."

I nodded, and left the infirmary with them, Ginny's arm still around me.


	20. The Mistake pt.2

Narrator's POV (Rare but maybe not anymore)

It had been two days, and Hermione and Draco still hadn't spoken. Needless to say, Draco was beside himself, and the only person he could talk about it with was Blaise, because Pansy was still pissed, convinced that nothing that had happened was her fault, only the 'mudblood's'. He didn't care about her though, of course, but from his point of view Hermione was still furious at him for over reacting, and didn't wan't to see him.

But from Hermione's point of view, Draco was still angry at her for being with Ron and kissing him, and then going back to the hospital wing instead of going after Draco. But unlike him, Hermione had Ginny and Harry who were always ready to talk to her.

Ron and her hadn't spoken much, either. He had apologized several times, and Hermione had forgiven him, but there was still tension because Ron knew what he had caused. Hermione had become increasingly depressed and had relied heavily on Harry and Ginny to remind her of things like homework and her schedule. She just wasn't herself.

Coincidentally, the same thing was happening to Draco. Blaise found him caring about his schoolwork a lot less, and even quidditch failed to bring him the joy it used to. He even had lost some of his Malfoy confidence and charm. Nevertheless, Draco still spent just as much time with Blaise.

But the Veela and his partner were both becoming increasingly worse, sitting by themselves, staying quiet, and thoughts of their partner never ceased to float around in their minds.

It was, of course, worse for Draco because every part of his being wanted to be with her, and the time away from his mate was hurting him physically. Little did either of them know that it was about to get a lot worse...

Hermione's POV

I sat with Ginny on the love seat in the Gryffindor common room. I had been sleeping in there with Ginny for the past few days, and Harry had joined us once or twice. It was great having friends who cared about me so much, and I definitely needed them now.

Ron and Harry were playing Wizards chess, and Ginny was doing homework beside me. I had homework to do, but I didn't want to worry about it. I would do it later tonight, when everyone was asleep and I could be alone. I felt Ginny grab my hand. "Mione?" She asked.

I stared up at the ceiling, expressionless, but for Ginny's sake I put on a small smile and squeezed her hand. She was about to return to her homework but paused, and shortly after slammed her book shut into her lap and looked at me, exasperated. "You can't pretend anymore, Mione!" She explained.

"Pretend?" I asked, confused.

"That you don't miss him!" She exclaimed, "That you don't regret not talking to Malfoy for days, and that you don't regret letting my stupid brother get between you both!"

Ron turned red, but no one saw. I sighed. "Please Gin," I begged, "Stop talking about it, you're making me feel worse."

It was true, I started to feel worse, almost physically drained. "No," Ginny continued, "Please, Mione, do this for us, and yourself. Stop being so bloody prideful and go talk to him!"

"Stop!" I screamed, standing to my feet.

I didn't know why I had that sudden outburst that send Ginny back in surprise, but I just wanted her to stop talking about it. I was about to leave, but with my first step I felt dizzy, followed by immense pain, everywhere. I cried out in pain, and I tried to grab onto Ginny, but my hand couldn't find her. It felt like someone was using the Cruciatus curse on me.

"Hermione!" I felt all three of my friends scream at the same time. I couldn't answer. I felt myself hit the floor hard, but it was nothing but a gust of wind compared to the agony I was going through everywhere else. I couldn't speak, I couldn't move, all I could think about was how this was going to come back around and hit Draco.

Blaise's POV (Ooh, Rare)

Me and Draco were sitting in the Slytherin common room. There was about a dozen others hanging out, talking and having fun, but me and my friend were sitting in two chairs in the corner, working on homework together.

Draco was quiet, but then again he always had been recently. He would never tell me what was bothering him, but I knew it could only be Granger. He literally wouldn't shut up about her a day or so after their fight, and he had explained that he had thought she was cheating on him with Ron at first, but he could sense her emotions and the disgust she was feeling at that moment told him she wasn't.

But after that first day, he had stopped completely, and became quiet and dismissive, the opposite of the Draco I knew. "Dude," I decided to start with, and he turned to face me, "I know you hate talking to me about your problems, but come on. Just talk to the girl already. Fix it. Tell her you were wrong, chicks love to hear that."

He glared at me. "I don't want to hear it," he stated simply.

"Oh come on," I continued, "She's your mate!"

Those words seemed to set him thinking for a few seconds, but then he sighed and returned to his usual slump. I groaned, and tilted my head back. I wasn't about to give up. "This can't go on forever," I added, "You're miserable. Just admit it, and this can all be over."

I smiled, and he looked up at me. "I," he started, and paused, "I just-"

He stopped talking and started to groan in pain. He shut his eyes tight. "You okay D?" I asked, and I got off my chair to stand near him,"Is it Granger?"

He shook his head. "No," he said, "It's different. It feels like-" He was cut off again when the pain got seemingly worse.

He screamed, and fell limp in his chair, twitching. By now the Slytherins surrounding us were all watching, and I had close to froze in shock; I had never seen anything like this. Eventually, I recovered from it. "Someone help me!" I explained, looking around at the population of the common room.

"Draco!" A girl's voice sounded from near the dorm entrances.

It was Pansy. Not exactly the perfect person, but it would work. "Pansy help me!" I explained.

I pulled Draco up from his chair, and as soon as I did he screamed again. I almost dropped him, but Pansy had put his arm around her shoulder and held him up. I did the same. "Someone run ahead and notify Pomfrey!" I exclaimed, and thankfully two first years ran off to do it.

As me and Pansy carried Draco through the corridor, his wailing continued, and he came in and out of consciousness. He would scream, stop to take a few labored breaths, and start up again. Sometimes it would fade to more of a crying, but then it would get worse again. "It's like someone's bloody torturing him!" I yelled to Pansy.

"In a few minutes, the whole school's gonna be wandering around wondering who's dying," Pansy replied, "Do you know what's going on?"

"No," I answered, "But I have a pretty good idea."

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Narrator's POV

Hermione lay unconscious on a hospital bed, surrounded by her friends who were trying to comfort her, but to no avail. Madam Pomfrey had paralyzed her temporarily so she would stop her thrashing and not hurt herself.

Pomfrey had tried several potions, but none seemed to ease Hermione's pain. She continued to gasp for breath, and every once in a while she would cry out in pain.

"Is there nothing you can do?" Ginny exclaimed as Madam Pomfrey watched Hermione from a distance with a look of pity.

Madam Pomfrey sighed with frustration. "This is like nothing I've ever seen before," she explained, "If I knew whether or not Mister Malfoy was feeling the effects I could-"

"Malfoy!" Harry interrupted her, and everyone looked at him like he was crazy, but he continued, "They're not supposed to be sep-"

He was cut off as well as the infirmary door burst open showing Pansy, Blaise, and an unconscious Draco. "Mister Malfoy!" Madam Pomfrey explained, as she rushed to meet the other trio.

Malfoy was screaming in pain as well, just like Hermione. He was thrashing about as well, and Pomfrey cast the same paralytic she used on Hermione. She was helping to lay Draco onto a bed on the other side of the infirmary when his screaming stopped. He was silent other than his heavy breathing, but his eyes were still shut tightly.

"Madam!" Ginny called from over at Hermione's bed, "She's stopped."

Sure enough, Hermione's struggling had ceased as well, but she still seemed tense. "How could I be so witless!" Pomfrey exclaimed suddenly, "What you were about to explain, Mister Potter, would have been a correct assumption. Mister Zabini, help me move Mister Malfoy."

They helped get Draco up, and they laid him down on the bed next to Hermione's. Both of their screaming had stopped, but they were both still in obvious pain. "It's not working!" Ginny exclaimed.

"They need to be in the same bed!" Blaise suggested.

"Not gonna happen!" Ron complained.

At this, Blaise approached Ron, and looked down at him; he was a few inches taller. "From what I can tell, Weasel," he spat, his usually calm demeanor changing quickly in defense of his friend, "You're the reason we're in this mess, so I'd shut it."

Ron backed away, flabbergasted and slightly afraid. What a brave Gryffindor, Blaise thought, smirking on the inside. "Potter," he pointed at Harry, "Help me."

Together, Blaise and Harry moved Hermione (She was lighter) next to the unconscious Draco in his bed. As soon as they were together, the both of them stopped their writhing and relaxed. Draco wrapped his arms instinctively around Hermione, and they even started to breath in-sync, their chests rising and falling together.

"Incredible," Blaise whispered.

"Weird," Harry breathed, "So it's true, then, they can't be away from each other for as much as a few days."

"Not exactly, Mister Potter," Madam Pomfrey started, still watching the unconcious pair, "Even the most attatched Veela partnerships can go days without interaction. I've never seen this happen before. Does anyone know what happened before they went out of contact for so long?"

There was silence. Everyone knew the answer. "They had a fight," Ginny said simply.

Pomfrey nodded. "There's your answer," she explained, "I don't know if you know the details, but a Veela's purpose in life is to make it's mate happy. I can't imagine what it felt like for Mister Malfoy to not be fulfilling that purpose for so long, and I believe that affected Miss Granger as well."

There was more silence. "So," Blaise started, "That's why Draco has been so depressed recently..."

"And Hermione," Ginny said, looking down at her friend, "She hasn't been herself. She had an outburst when I mentioned talking to Malfoy, and then she was in so much pain."

Madam Pomfrey nodded to both of their explanations. "They should both be awake in either minutes or an hour or two, I'm not sure. You are all welcome to stay until that happens."

She left them all there to watch their two friends sleep, thankfully no longer in pain. "I have practice," Blaise said finally, "But would one of you let me know when they wake up?"

Ginny nodded to him, and took one of the chairs next to Hermione as Blaise left the infirmary. "Crazy, isn't it," she sighed.


	21. The Request

Narrator's POV

Harry, Ginny, and Ron sat waiting in the infirmary. They had been talking together for almost half an hour, standing by till one of the two would wake up.

They didn't notice when the blonde one opened his eyes, and they almost had three-fold heart attacks when he sat up sharply. He looked around. "Where am I?" He exclaimed, but seemed to answer his question in his own head as he breathed out and settled back down.

He gasped again, however, when his eyes came to rest at Hermione, still being held in his own arms. "Hermione!" He cried, and jumped out of the bed, laying her down on the bed's pillow. He knelt down next to her.

"Oh my god," he whispered to himself and Hermione, their faces inches apart, "What have I done."

"Oi!" An annoyed voice called from the next bed over.

Draco looked up. It was the Weasel, and he was just now becoming aware of the presence of Hermione's friends. His eyes flickered with recognition before they did anger, and he growled at the red-haired one who had dared confront him.

"Did you hear that? He just gr-" Ron started, dumbfounded before Harry yanked him back down on the bed, shutting him up.

"What happened to her?" Draco asked desperately, staring at Hermione's rested face.

"You spent too much time apart," Ginny explained sympathetically, "She went into some fit of pain a few hours ago, and based on the condition your friend Zabini brought you in, the same thing happened to you."

He sighed. "Please leave," He asked stiffly.

"We're not going an-" Ron started again but was stopped by Ginny.

"Shut it," she ordered, pushing Ron towards the door, "We might be back later," she noted to Draco as she led the two boys out of the infirmary, hesitant to leave their friend under the watch of a former enemy.

After they left, Draco broke down into several tears. "It's all my fault," he mumbled repetitively to himself. It was his God-forsaken Veela blood that had punished him for leaving her behind, and now it was her that was feeling the effects.

He laid down in Hermione's hospital bed beside Hermione, and pulled her up to him into his arms. "I'm so sorry," he mumbled as he wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly, and setting her head against his shoulder. He was still sore, and his throat hurt, but he felt the pain subsiding as he held his mate in his arms for the first time.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hermione's POV

I opened my eyes slowly. At first I didn't know where I was, and I jolted slightly. I couldn't move my arms, and I was about to freak out even further until I realized I was in the infirmary, in a hospital bed.

I looked around, and noticed that the reason I couldn't move my arms was because I was in someone else's. I looked up, which was a mistake because I hit Draco in the chin with my head. I grunted in pain, but Draco didn't move. Did he fall asleep again? I asked myself.

The answer was apparently yes as I slowly removed myself from his embrace (which was not easy) and sat down next to him. What had happened? I remember being in extreme amounts of pain, but my friends had probably brought me down here to Madam Pomfrey. But that didn't explain why Draco was here.

Perhaps he came to check on me, I thought, Or maybe the pain you were experiencing affected him, too? Or maybe it was the other way around. Then what would have happened to him? He seemed fine. I was sore everywhere, but compared to the pain I had endured last night, I was fine. "Draco," I said quietly, and shook his shoulder gently.

He jumped, and opened his eyes. He looked around for a split second until focusing on me. "Hermione!" He exclaimed, and hugged me tightly, "Can I get anything for you?"

I was surprised, and I didn't think to hug him back. Probably thinking that was because I was still mad, he pulled away. "I'm so sorry," he apologized.

"For what?"

"For everything," he continued, "I overreacted and I thought you were still mad at me so I shut you out. That was the worst thing I could have done."

I could tell he was about to hug me again but was restraining himself, thinking I might get angry. "Draco," I started, sighing, "I have to say I did the exact same thing."

I laughed softly, still staring into his gray eyes, before continuing. "My friend Ron is an idiot," I sighed, and chuckled again, "So I'll apologize for him, too. It seemed we both had a lapse in judgement, apparently we can't be away from each other for too long."

I sighed. "Yeah," Draco smiled softly, "Your stuck with me, but I did warn you. I'll never let that happen again, it's my job to keep you happy and safe, and I've failed."

I shook my head. "You haven't failed at anything. Now, I'm going to go let my friends know I'm all right," I said, turning to leave, but he grabbed my hand.

"Hermione," he started, looking nervous again, "I know we partially don't have a choice, obviously, but do you want to come stay in my manor for some of the break? You can go stay with the Weasleys for most of it, but I'd still like to see you. We also have a New Years ball every year with a lot of family friends, and I would really like you to accompany me."

I nodded. "Alright, if I have to," I smirked, "but I'd love to."

He smiled excitedly. "That's great!" He exclaimed, taking my hand, "My mother would love to meet you. I... actually haven't told her about you, yet."

"What?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said sheepishly, "I was... nervous, but I'm not anymore, so I want you to meet her."

I nodded, still wondering as to why Draco had never let his mother know he had found out that I was his mate, it had been several weeks. Wait, how long had he known?"

"When did you actually know?" I asked.

He seemed confused. "That it was me?" I continued, still being slightly cryptic.

He gasped softly, now understanding what I meant. "Oh!" He exclaimed, and looked a little hesitant to tell me, "Since the first day of school," he answered simply.

"Woah," I breathed.

"What does it matter?" He asked, concerned at my reaction.

It really wasn't that big of a deal, but before I had known that he was a Veela, I hadn't exactly tried to be nice to him. "It doesn't," I said, obviously unconvincingly.

He raised an eyebrow. "Seriously," I continued, "Well, I should go now. Let me know later what days you want me to stay with you, and I'll let my friends know. They won't be happy, you know. Wait... is it OK if my friends come to the ball? You know, just Gin, Harry, and Ron of course."

He chucked. "I can live with that, I'll let my mom know," he sighed, "Well, I better see you later."

I nodded, and left him in the infirmary to go and find my friends.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"That's not fair!" Harry exclaimed, and Ron backed him up with a "You can't be serious!"

"Oh please!" I groaned, "You can't honestly say you're surprised."

Then they were silent. "Come on guys," Ginny joined me from behind, putting a hand on my shoulder, "If anything, she should be spending the whole break with him, but she decided she wants to spend most of it with us."

"Yeah," I agreed, "And I'll still be with you guys on Christmas, and we can all go to the Malfoy's New Years Ball together!"

This was news to them. "I didn't mention that?" I mumbled.

"We're invited?" Ginny exclaimed, excitedly, "Harry, we should go together!"

Harry smiled and nodded. No matter how much he may have hated Malfoy, he wasn't going to disappoint his newly appointed girlfriend.

It was silent again, and I took a seat next to Ginny. "What about you, Ron?" I asked him.

Ron shook his head. "I don't know, Hermione," he shrugged.

"No way!" I exclaimed, "It's not gonna be the same if we're not all together."

"But you all have dates," he mumbled, glaring at Harry (who he was still upset about dating his sister).

"What about Lavender?" Ginny suggested.

"Yeah!" I agreed, "Patil says she still has eyes for you. Plus, that girl loves this kind of fancy, romantic stuff."

He blushed slightly. "I could ask her," he shrugged, "Is that OK?"

I laughed. "Draco already knows we're all coming, and I'm pretty sure he was expecting you guys to have dates anyway," I explained.

So how long are you gonna be staying with him?" Ginny asked.

"I'll be with him the first two days, and then you guys the next five for Christmas. Then, I'll go back to the manor the day before New Years Eve, and then come back with you guys the day after the ball."

"Can you two be away from each other for five days at a time?" Harry asked skeptically, "We don't want to have another... accident."

"I won't let it go that far," I said simply, "It should be fine."

"Should be fine?" Ginny asked skeptically.

I nodded, and picked up one of the books on the common room table.

"Wait," I sat up straight again, "Ginny did you want to sleep over the night before the ball so we can get ready together?"

Ginny squealed with glee, and the two boys groaned. "Girls," they both muttered.

Ginny had grabbed my shoulder and was bouncing up and down, but then she stopped. "Wait," she paused, "Will that be OK with Draco? I assume that that manor's huge, but I'd make sure it's fine with the Malfoys before inviting me over."

"We could share a room," I suggested, "And I really don't fancy sleeping in a room alone."

"Draco could make sure you're not alone," Ginny raised her eyebrows.

"Ginny!" The boys cried from their other side of the room.


	22. The Break

A/N: This chapter picks up RIGHT after the last chapter left off, so if it's been a while maybe check that out first. This is literally continuing their conversation.

The two boys groaned again from their spot on the other side of the room. "Ginny!" They cried.

"I'm kidding!" She exclaimed, raising her hands in surrender.

"As for Draco," I said with a serious expression, "He would be sleeping in a very separate room, much to his disappointment."

Ginny snickered, and I heard Ron scowl. "Oh quiet, you," I called over at him.

"And I'm pretty sure he'll be fine with it," I continued, "As long as I'm happy, he's happy, I assume."

"Awww," Ginny she breathed, "That's adorable. I hope he's not also disappointed that he won't get you all to himself on New Years."

She raised her eyebrows, and the boys groaned again, probably wishing they couldn't hear our conversation. "Oh quiet!" We both exclaimed, and laughed.

"Oh please," I whispered sarcastically to Ginny, trying to keep the boys out of our business.

"Oh please yourself," she grinned, "Like you wouldn't think twice about having sex with the Sytherin Prince. He's done it with like, every girl we know. Harry is something special, but nothing like him."

I faked gagged. "I don't need to hear about you and Harry; and I would think twice, in fact I might think more times than that. I'm also aware he's 'been around'," I said, frowning, but then put a smile on my face, "And stop it, Ginny. We haven't even had a real kiss yet, and I haven't really discovered any romantic feelings for him yet."

"What do you mean by real kiss?" Ginny asked, raising her eyebrows again.

"Well like I said," I started to explain again, "First time; he surprised me. Second; he thought I was asleep. Third; I literally just needed him to shut up."

Ginny laughed. "You guys are an interesting pair. Wait, and what do mean no romantic feelings. You're his girlfriend, aren't you?"

I smiled guiltily. "I care about him, I really do," I sighed, "And I know he cares about me even more, but I just haven't fallen for him the way he would want me to. I feel so bad."

I put my head in my hands, staring into my palms. "Hey," Ginny said, putting a hand on my back, "Don't feel bad. He can't just expect you to be all over him, like other girls are just because of his Veela charms. You said you haven't had a big kiss, and it's not like you've shagged him for Merlin's sake, so it sounds to me you're not leading him on."

I sighed. "I did say that I took our relationship seriously, and I wanted it to go further," I shrugged, "Isn't that leading him on, giving him false hope?"

Ginny shook her head. "Don't worry about it. And definitely don't do anything you're uncomfortable with. He's a Veela, your wish is his command," she raised her eyebrows, "Do with that what you will, but I think we both have very different ideas about it."

I elbowed her. "Get your mind out of the gutter," I hissed, "I would never even think about that."

"Speaking of the gutter..." Ginny muttered, putting on a smirk.

What's she gonna do, I mused.

"You're such a prude!" Ginny exclaimed, making sure she had the two boy's attention before turning to me and continuing, "Trust me, sex is no big deal, Harry and I do it all the time! Piece of advice; the Room of Requirement is the ideal spot. Or the prefects bathroom..."

My mouth gaped open at Ginny like some kind of shocked goldfish. Ginny was smirking, and I was still muted from disbelief, but we both turned towards the two boys, waiting for the show to start.

Harry's face was red from embarrassment, and Ron's was the same color. Before he could say anything, Harry was already out of his seat and almost out of the portrait hole when Ron sprinted out after him. "I'm gonna kill you, Harry!" We could hear him shouting as they both ran down the corridor.

Ginny burst into laughter, clutching at her stomach on the couch. I tried to suppress my giggling, but to no avail. "Why did you do that, Gin?" I asked her between fits of laughter.

"Did you see his face!" She cried, "It looked like he was going to pop!"

Her laughter faded, and she wiped her eyes after getting up from the floor. "Shouldn't we go after them?" I asked, my laughter fading to an amused smile.

"Why?" she asked innocently.

"Well we wouldn't want Ron going through with his threats, right?" I answered.

"Well I do have plenty of brothers..."

"Ginny!"

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Still Hermione's POV

"Yeah, she could spend the night, we have plenty of empty rooms," Draco answered when I asked him about Ginny.

"But-" I stopped, "Wait, did you say yes?"

He nodded. "Yeah, like I said, the Manor's big enough."

"We're gonna share a room," I told him.

He raised his eyebrows. "What?" He asked, surprised.

"Yeah," I said simply, "I want her to stay with me. We can share the bed, and I don't fancy staying alone."

"Who said you'd be alone?" He said, smirking subtly as he approached me.

Trying not to laugh, I put a hand on his chest, holding him back. "I did," I leaned in and whispered, and I heard him breath sharply at my change of tone.

But then I backed away from him and took my hand off his chest. "At least 'til Ginny gets there," I finished cheerfully.

He pouted. "Why'd you stop that. That was a pretty good thing we had going there just now."

I laughed. "I hope you enjoyed it while it lasted," I joked, sitting down on the couch.

He dropped down next to me, and was about to put his arm around me when I scooted away, and laughed again. "So you're telling me," he started, still pouting jokingly, "That you don't want to spend any time with me while we're kind enough to let you stay at my place?"

"We'll be spending plenty of time together," I said, and his face lit up, "Just not in my room."

His face fell again, and he frowned, but then he looked up at me, seemingly with an idea. "Or yours," I added, knowing what he was about to say, and he slumped back down in his seat, defeated.

"And," I started again, "I'm sure you'd also be more than welcome to stay at the Weasleys with me if this arrangement doesn't work out.

He fake gagged, and I laughed, turning away. "I'm gonna go take a shower."

I heard him stand up behind me. "Can I-" he started, but I interrupted.

"Nope," I said, the smile I currently held starting to falter.

I remembered back to what Ginny said, and how I shouldn't do anything that I felt uncomfortable with. Even though I knew he was just joking most of the time, it made me remember that he was used to more... physical relationships.

But she also reminded me that he was also a Veela, and he would never force me into anything. Trying to keep the more positive thoughts fresh in my mind, I heard him dramatically sigh in the common room as I left and a small smile returned to my face.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Narrator's POV

School was out, and it was time for Winter break. Hundreds of students waited to be totally free of classes, and back with their families for the end of the year. Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Ginny were sitting in a compartment in the Gryffindor section when the train slowed. "We're here!" Hermione jumped up to the window excitedly.

Ginny giggled at her sudden outburst, and Ron and Harry looked out the window. "I see Mum already!" Ron exclaimed.

As they were reaching up to grab their trunks, there was a knock at the compartment door. "Draco?" I asked to no one in particular, going to open the door to him.

"Hey," he said as he saw me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him, honestly confused.

"I thought that was obvious?" He smiled, eyebrows raised, "I came to get you. I didn't want to lose you in the crowd out there. Ready?"

I smiled and nodded, but dropped my trunk on the ground to turn around and say goodbye to my friends "See you in two days, guys," I said.

"We'll miss you," they all echoed as embraced each other in a group hug.

Amidst my happiness, I could feel mild jealousy coming from Draco as I had my arms wrapped around my three friends. "It's only two days," I heard him mumble.

I let go of them, and turned to him. "Oh, stop it, you," I said to him, and he flushed when he realized what I had meant.

My friends, however, were confused. I shook my head at them telling them not to worry about it. "I'm ready," I told him, and he smiled.

As I waved one last time to friends, and followed Draco into the train's hallway. He reached for my trunk to carry it himself, but I shook my head and pulled it away from him. "Oh come on," he whined, "What do you have against me trying to be a gentleman for my mate?"

"Only the fact that I have been able to carry this trunk by myself for years, and while I do appreciate your efforts, I don't need any gentleman to do it for me," I joked.

"Always the difficult one," I heard him mumble, and I glared at him, but he only smiled innocently.

I was actually incredibly nervous for everything, and it seemed Draco could sense it. "Hey, don't worry Hermione," he said, putting his arm around me until we got off the train.

"Follow me," he said, holding my hand, "I always meet mother by the Slytherin compartments."

I nodded, and I let him lead me over to where the Slytherins were getting off the train, which made me even more uncomfortable. Sensing it again, Draco squeezed my hand. Damned mind reader, I thought.

He led me over to a beautiful woman with black and white hair whom I recognized immediately as Mrs. Malfoy. As soon as she saw us approaching she displayed a bright smile as she took Draco's hands into her own. "Why haven't you written home?" She snapped, her flattering smile quickly dropping into a frown.

Draco couldn't seem to get any words out, and his mother continued. "I tell you what's happening to yourself, and I don't hear back for weeks! And you finally decide to let me know how you're doing when you invite your mate, that you also never updated me on, and her friends to our ball!"

This woman actually reminded Hermione a lot of Mrs. Weasley when she was mad at her sons. When she was done ranting to her now very pale son, she turned to a half-stunned Hermione, and the smile graced her features once again. "You must be Hermione Granger," she sighed happily, "It's so great to finally meet you. There's so much I'm excited to discuss with you, especially about my oaf of a son, who has apparently developed a severe case of cant-write-home-itis!"

Hermione laughed softly, as the color drained from Draco's face again as he mumbled an apology. "So, your friend will be staying with us the night before the ball as I understand it?" Mrs. Malfoy asked her son's mate.

Hermione nodded. "My friend, Ginerva Weasley," she explained, "Only if that's OK, of course."

Mrs. Malfoy laughed. "Of course dear, we have plenty of rooms available."

"Actually," Draco interrupted, "Hermione asked if her and her friend could share a room."

Mrs. Malfoy seemed curious at the odd request, but nodded. "Of course," she agreed, "Draco, we can give them the room two doors down from yours, with the King sized bed."

Draco looked crestfallen. "Why two doors down?" He whined, "There's another room with a large enough bed right next to mine!"

"Because," Mrs. Malfoy started in a light scolding tone, "That room is attached to yours, and I don't want you able to freely walk between the two."

"That's an excellent idea, Mrs. Malfoy," Hermione started, sending a smirk Draco's way, "Me and Ginny wouldn't want any unwanted visitors."

Draco gasped, and Hermione had to try her best not to start giggling. Even his mother was trying to conceal an amused smile.

"Unwanted..." Draco trailed off, mouth agape.

"Well Draco," his mother sighed, "It would seem your mate is the responsible one."

Draco gasped again, this time overly dramatic. Mrs. Malfoy chuckled to herself quietly before taking Hermione's hand softly. "Shall we go, you two?" She asked them, and Hermione nodded, but suddenly the woman's expression turned grave.

"One last thing," she said, "While around my husband Lucius please do not mention anything having to do with my Veela blood or Draco's. You are, as far as he is concerned, Draco's girlfriend, entirely by choice."

I nodded. "Of course," I said, bowing my head slightly.

Mrs. Malfoy let go of my hand and let Draco and I follow her. "I remember back when I had a choice," I joked, elbowing him softly.

He laughed, but then paused and grabbed my hand. "Unwanted visitors?" He asked, "My mum's gonna get the wrong idea."

I laughed softly, and squeezed his hand. "Only if we're lucky, you big baby," I sighed with a smirk.

He laughed again. "You're telling me that you wanna cut your time with the great Draco Malfoy, Slytherin prince, short do you?"

I just smiled, and shook my head. I wasn't sure if I wanted to respond jokingly to that or not. "Come, children," Mrs. Malfoy said, holding out her hands.

Draco scoffed, either at having to hold his mothers hand or at being called a child, but took her hand nevertheless, and I did the same. As soon as we were all together, I felt the sickening feeling that comes with apparating (at least for me), but it started to subside, and I opened my eyes to see a place I never thought I would return to; Malfoy Manor.


	23. The Manor

Hermione's POV

I almost fell over after apparating, suddenly dizzy. "Hermione!" Draco exclaimed, holding onto me, "Are you alright?"

I managed to laugh, still trying hard not to hurl. "It just..." I trailed off, regaining my balance, "happens sometimes when I apparate."

He nodded, and we both heard Mrs. Malfoy chuckle behind us. "Draco dear," she started, "You can let go of her, now."

Draco let go of the hold on me that he apparently hadn't noticed he still had. "Oh, I remember those days..." she trailed off, still laughing to herself.

Draco took my hand, still feeling embarrassed, and led me down the long sidewalk to the front of the manor with his mother. It was a ginormous mansion, and even though I had so many bad memories here, I couldn't help but admire it with the background of the blue sky, and the thin layer of snow on the ground.

"You're gonna catch flies," Draco joked, obviously seeing my expression.

I elbowed him again, and laughed. "It's a beautiful house," I admitted.

"I hope you find the inside just as impressive," he said pridefully.

I did, in fact. Mrs. Malfoy opened two french doors to a gorgeous entryway. There was a grand staircase leading up several floors, and the decor was spectacular. It wasn't dark and gloomy as I had imagined it, but quite bright. The floors were white marble, and the walls were lined with art.

"Now," Mrs. Malfoy turned to us, "Mr. Malfoy is away on business, so he will not be here until the day of the ball so he can help host it. It's just us three and the house elves for now, but you, Draco, can have the honor of showing your mate to her room. If you need me for anything, I'll be in the study."

"Thank you, Mrs. Malfoy, for all your hospitality," I said politely.

She put a hand softly on my arm. "Oh please," she said, "Call me Narcissa, we're going to be family, we can't keep to such stiff proceedings."

I furrowed my brow slightly, but let out a forced laugh and nodded. "Thank you... Narcissa," I said, and she smiled and left.

I frowned slightly when she turned away. That's right, I would eventually be family; married to Draco, which was a scary thought. My entire future was pretty much laid out for me, which was oddly comforting and disheartening at the same time. I snapped out of these thoughts when I felt Draco's hand rest on my shoulder.

"To your, room, milady?" He joked, bowing, and held out his hand.

I smiled again, and took it. He led me up the stairs. I tried to take a mental picture of the place, just in case I found myself alone in it in the future. "Wait," I stopped him as we passed a room and I caught a view of some bookshelves, "What's in there?"

He chuckled. "I was afraid you would ask that," he said, "That would be the library. Please," he said, gesturing to the door.

I bolted inside, excited, and was even more amazed when I saw the contents of the room. There was high ceiling, and the bookshelves reached all the way to the top. It wasn't as big as the library at Hogwarts, of course, about half the size, but it was still impressive. There were bookshelves lining the walls, except for the several windows, and in the center there was a couple of chairs with a large table for work.

"Obviously you're impressed," a sly voice came from behind me.

I laughed, and nodded. "But can we keep moving?" He asked carefully, afraid I might disagree.

"That depends, can I come back later?"

His face had faltered for a split second before smiling again. "Of course," he agreed, leading a hesitant myself out of the maze of shelves and back into the hallway.

"And this..." he gestured to a dark wood door we were approaching, "Is where you; and later Ginny, will be staying."

I nodded, and I put my hand on the handle, pushing it open slowly. "Woah," I breathed when I could see the inside.

It was, again, an amazing place. The bed in the center of the back of the room was huge, big enough of course for me and for both Ginny and I. There was more art in here, of landscapes and some people I didn't know. I heard a sigh from behind me, and turned around to see Draco standing dramatically in the doorway.

"I wish I could say I was just next door, but, alas I cannot because I am two doors down," he sighed again, "we wouldn't want you to be... uncomfortable."

Now he wiped a fake tear from his pale cheek. "You're too much, you know that?" I sighed and laughed.

"I'm still mildly offended by that, I just wanted to you know," he said, half-sincere.

"No you're not," I laughed again, "Now, I don't know how else to word this, but I'd like to be alone for a bit."

"As you wish," he joked again, bowing, "But you can't avoid me forever."

He winked as he shut the door behind him, and I heard footsteps going down the hall. I sighed, and leaped onto the bed. It was nice, so big I could spread out completely in the center and not reach the edges. The comforter on the top was soft, and the sheets under it were even softer. Ginny's gonna love this, I mused to myself.

I had just barely closed my eyes to rest for a bit when I heard a loud pop. I almost had a heart attack, and let out a small yelp in surprise. When I recovered, I sat up, and saw that it was nothing but a house elf, accompanied by my trunk. "Uh, hi," I stammered.

"Peaches is sorry she startled you," the house elf said, bowing her head, "Peaches only wanted to bring up your bags."

I nodded, and stood up, smiling. I was about to say something when the door burst open, and Draco was there. He looked frantic, but seemed to calm down when he saw I was safe. "Is everything alright?" He asked, furrowing his brows.

I groaned, and fell back on the bed. "Everything's fine, Draco," I sighed, staring up at the ceiling.

He had probably sensed my mini-heart attack and came to 'help'. "Just making sure," he started, and walked a few steps into the room, looking around, "I sensed your... surprise."

He smiled when he saw Peaches. "Why, hello Peaches," he greeted cheerfully.

"Greetings, Master," Peaches answered back, bowing her head deeply.

Draco kept his smile as he looked back up at Hermione. "It seems you're not in danger," he started slowly, "So.. I'll leave."

I laughed. "Thank you for checking," I said.

He nodded, and left back out. "Draco," I sighed, but then turned back to Peaches.

"Do you see him often?" I asked the elf.

"Yes," she answered brightly, "Peaches sees Master Draco all the time. Peaches is his main assistant here in this Manor. I have been assigned to you, Miss, personally by him."

"Wow," I was surprised, "So I'll be seeing you again, then?"

Peaches nodded. "And thank you," I continued, "For bringing up my trunk."

"Peaches is glad to serve, Miss," the elf said cheerfully.

She snapped her fingers, and with a large crack the elf was gone again, leaving me alone once again.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I opened my door slowly, and looked both left and right before leaving my room, for a reason I couldn't think of. I darted into the hallway, and tried to remember where the library was. Maybe I should go ask Draco, I thought, No, he wouldn't leave me alone after that.

I laughed to myself. What a baby.

I looked down the staircase, and remembered that we saw the library on the way up. I tried to remember what the door looked like, but I couldn't because the door had been open before. I made my way down the staircase, and saw that one of the doors near it was slightly ajar. Could that be the same door?

It was the same door, but I could have sworn I had closed it behind me when Draco led me out. I peeked in through the doorway. The fireplace on one of the walls was ablaze, someone was inside. I came through the doorway to get a better look, and saw that Mrs. Ma- Narcissa, was sitting at one of the chairs, reading a book.

I was about to back away slowly, but the bloody floor creaked and she turned to face me. To my surprise, she smiled and beckoned me over instead of scolding me for sneaking around.

I approached her sheepishly but remained standing. "Grab any book off the shelves and join me, dear, we can talk."

I nodded, and started to walk the shelves for a few minutes before picking out a book on the History of Dragon Training, and joined Mrs. Malfoy in one of the chairs. "Did you find your room to be adequate?" She asked.

I smiled. "Of course, Narcissa," I said brightly, "It was magnificent, actually."

Mrs. Malfoy smiled, nodding. "And I am guessing that Peaches brought your trunk up?"

I nodded again. "I'll have to thank Draco for having her help me," I said, and then laughed, "He actually came bursting in when he sensed my surprise at Peaches suddenly appearing. He seemed a bit embarrassed when he realized it was just the elf."

Narcissa laughed, tilting her head back slightly. She had a very attractive laugh, very soothing, but perhaps that was because she was a Veela. I had almost forgotten about that, I thought.

"Oh, that definitely sounds like my son" she laughed again, "I remember those days well."

I smiled. "I can't imagine what that must have been like for you, and for Draco," I said, looking at the ground.

"Well, it was interesting, indeed. One month, I was totally myself, living my life with my friends in school, I even had a boyfriend. Then the next month, everything went topsy-turvy," She laughed, and looked up at the ceiling in thought, "I fell in love with a boy I barely knew named Lucius Malfoy, one year older. He was quite popular, and quite the lady's man. I didn't even know how to get close. It doesn't seem like Draco had that problem with you, does it?"

I laughed freely, starting to feel more comfortable around this woman. "We were head boy and girl," I explained, "I wasn't happy about it at first, based on our... unusual past."

"Oh, I can imagine," she interrupted, now interested, but let me continue.

"You should have seen me when Madam Pomfrey told me that I was the mate of the boy laying unconscious next to me after a quidditch accident that had left us both in the infirmary. But he convinced me to give him a chance, so, here we are," I sighed, leaning back in my chair, still thinking about what had happened.

A/N The next chapter picks off right where this one left off, in this conversation. Just don't want anyone to get confused :)


	24. The Weasley's

"Here you are," Mrs. Malfoy repeated, and sighed, "And I'm glad you are. I was actually hoping that Draco wouldn't inherit my Veela blood, especially because of his father."

I smiled and nodded, asking her to continue. I wanted to ask her why Mr. Malfoy couldn't know about his wife and son's blood, but I didn't want to pry.

"I'm so proud of him," she continued, looking out one of the windows, "I hope you'll understand that he only wants the best for you, Hermione, against what he's... been like in the past. I can say from experience that he only wants you to be happy," she sighed again happily, continuing to watch the view out in the yard, "And once you're both happy, it's incredible."

I didn't answer, but continued staring at the ground. Maybe it's bliss for the Veela, I thought, but I would get more answers from Draco's father, but I can't exactly talk to him about it, could I?

"What's wrong, dear?" Mrs. Malfoy asked, putting a soft hand on mine, which was resting on the arm of the chair, "Have I said something?"

I looked up at her concerned expression. "No, it's just," I sighed, I didn't want to lie, "It's just I'm not sure about all of this."

She looked confused. "You're not... sure?" She asked.

I sighed, and leaned back into the chair. "I care about Draco, of course, and I know he cares about me, but I'm afraid I won't be the perfect mate he might want me to be. At school, I mean you might even know that every girl practically falls at his feet."

"It's the Veela pharamones," she explained quickly, but then gestured for me to continue.

"I gave him a chance, like he asked me to, and I said yes to being his girlfriend. I want this to go well, I really do. I just can't fall in love with him as fast as I should."

Mrs. Malfoy grabbed my arm, still tenderly but strong. "Hermione Granger," she said sternly, "You mustn't blame yourself for anything that happens, and you must never feel bad or think you're not the perfect mate. Never think that! These things can't be rushed."

"I'll try," I said, nodding slowly, "but-"

"No buts," she interrupted me, "A lot goes into a situation like this, and it's a lot of stress put on one person, especially the mate. That's one of the reasons why I never told Lucius what I was, because I didn't want him to feel obligated to me."

I sighed. "Draco was worried that that's the only reason why I agreed to be with him," I explained, "And I told him it wasn't. I was... quite upset that he thought that I would only do something like that out of pity."

By now I almost felt like I was going to shed a tear, and I felt one fall when Mrs. Malfoy stood up and pulled me into a hug. "It'll be alright, dear," she comforted.

She let go of me, and I wiped my eye. "Why don't you go get fixed up,' she suggested, "I'll meet you and show you down to the kitchen, it should be about dinner time."

I nodded, and wiped my eyes again.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I had retreated back to my room for some alone time after lunch, and had picked up a book when there was a knock on my door. "Hermione?" Draco's voice called.

I opened the door. "Hey," I said, not sure what he was here for.

"I was wondering," he started, "You've been inside this whole time, did you wanna come outside and see the gardens?"

I had been inside for a while, plus it looked like blue skies out of my window. "What about the snow?" I asked.

"We've had a charm around   
the gardens for years," he explained, shrugging, "it's like a greenhouse, but outside."

I nodded; it sounded interesting. "Let's go."

He took my hand, and led me down a hallway I had never seen before, and then out the back of the house. He pushed open a pair of french double doors, and I could feel my jaw drop. "You'll catch flies," I heard him joke, but I didn't pay attention.

"This place is... amazing," I breathed.

My parents had taken me to a botanical garden once when I was younger, and this one could rival it. It went off for several acres, and where we were standing branched off into several different cobblestone sidewalks, spreading throughout the gardens. He took my hand, and I accepted it as he led me down one of them.

"You should see the garden at Zabini manor," he said, smiling, "His mom is out there everyday, taking care of it. It's about twice the size, too."

I couldn't imagine a garden that big, or better than this one, to be honest. As we made our way through it, there must have been hundreds of different kinds of plants. Neville would faint, I joked to myself. Draco's explanation was adequate; although there was snow falling around the garden, the inside seemed to be protected from the harmful cold.

"Draco," I started, looking up at him, "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to, of course, but why can't you or your mom talk about the fact that you're Veelas?"

It was silent for a few seconds, and Draco looked at the ground, obviously thinking about what to say. "Uh," he started, "As far as I can tell, my mom's parents pretended that nothing was happening when she came of age and my father was chosen for her, so she probably figured it was supposed to be a secret, or something to ashamed of. She never told my father, and she still hasn't told him to this day, and I doubt she ever will. And it's the same with me; he just can't know. I hope that made sense."

I nodded. "It made sense," I said, smiling softly, "but it's unfortunate."

He mustered a small smile. "It might be," he started, "but I have to say I'm happy with the way it turned out for us."

I smiled. Well you're kind of obligated to say that, I thought to myself, but it was still a nice thing to say.

"Oh!" He exclaimed, almost startling me, "I have something else to show you."

He grabbed my hand once more, and led me off at a faster pace down a different walkway, until we came to a elegant gazebo. "Wow," I breathed, smiling, "again..."

I had never seen something like this, either. It was octagonal, and white. I walked up the few steps into it, and set my hands on the railing, looking out over the garden. It really was a fantastic view. Greenery as far as the eye could see, and then the horizon. I saw Draco out of the corner of my eye, standing at the railing next to me.

I turned to him. "Thanks for taking me out here, Draco," I thanked him, "This place really is amazing."

He turned back to me. "Anytime, of course," he insisted, smiling.

Then he did something I was afraid he was going to do, he started leaning in towards me, slowly. Did I want to kiss him? Not right now, I decided. But for some reason, I was being pulled in towards him. Might be because he's a Veela, I thought.

I was about to lean in too, but I fought the urge to kiss him, and hesitantly put my hand on his chest again, stopping him. "I'm sorry," I whispered, "I can't."

He pulled back, and I dropped my hand. "Why?" He asked.

I could tell he was disappointed, but I have felt worse from him. "I just don't feel the same way right now," I admitted.

To be honest, I was waiting for him to get angry, but after a few seconds of silence, he sighed. "I'm sorry, then," he said simply.

I raised an eyebrow. "For what?"

"I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable," he admitted, "It's not like I want to force you."

I stared at him for a second. Who are you and what have you done with Draco Malfoy, I thought to myself and smiled.

"What?" He asked, catching my smile.

I shook my head. "Nothing," I said, turning back to the view of the gardens, "Just thinking."

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Draco's POV

Hermione had stayed at our manor for the two days that were planned, and no matter how much my mother and I might have wanted her to stay, her Gryffindor friends were going to be arriving by floo to come and bring her to the Weasel's for Christmas, which was in only two days. I wasn't happy about it, but what was I going to do?

"Are you sure you want to leave, Hermione?" I asked her, as I held her hand, waiting in front of the fireplace for the dreaded green flames to appear.

"As much as I hate travelling by floo," she sighed, "I'm sure. Hey, I'll see you in a few days, right?"

I nodded, but pulled Hermione into a hug. She hugged me back, and we stood there for a few seconds until green flames roared in the fire place, revealing three of Hermione's closest friends. I sighed. "Mione!" They all exclaimed, and rushed to embrace their friend.

Again? I thought as I watched two males and Weaslette wrap their arms around my mate, but I couldn't dwell on it long or Hermione would sense it. Bloody mind reader, I thought. "It's only been two days," I groaned, staring at the ceiling, and I felt mild satisfaction at watching their hug dissipate, so I could embrace Hermione again. "Goodbye," I said quietly as she pulled away.

"I'll see you in a few days," she said to me as she entered back into the fire place with her friends, and the last thing I saw was her brief smile as they all disappeared into the flames.

I sighed, and turned to my mother, who was also there to say goodbye to her future family member. "It's only for a few days," she said, leading me out of the room, "You'll live, dear."

"We'll see," I grumbled.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -

Hermione's POV

"Hermione!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed when she saw the four of us appear in the fireplace, "It's good to see you."

She embraced me in a tight, motherly hug. "How was the Manor?" She asked.

Now everyone was waiting for the answer. "It was a great start to the break," I explained, smiling, "Draco and his mother were very kind. And Ginny, our room is huge."

At this Ginny beamed. "King size bed?" She asked.

I nodded. "I'll talk more about it later," I told her, "But first can you help me bring my stuff up?"

Ginny nodded, and I said goodbye to the others in the living room before carrying my trunk up to Ginny and I's room. "So what happened," she asked as I dropped down on the bed.

"I spent a lot of time in their library," I explained, and Ginny laughed, probably expecting something like that, "I talked to his mother a bit, and they had a beautiful garden, Gin, nothing like I'd ever seen, of course."

"You didn't answer my question, what happened?" Ginny asked, laying on her own bed now, "Where was he during all this?"

I raised my eyebrows. "He was with me most of the time," I explained, "If I hadn't been so afraid of getting lost in that place I would have asked for some time alone."

Ginny raise an eyebrow. "Still not answering my question."

I looked at her quizzically. "You know what I mean," she asked smiling.

"He took me out into the gardens, and we stopped at this gazebo. He tried to kiss me," I sighed.

She sat up. "And my moneys on 'you liked it'," she joked.

I laughed softly. "I wouldn't know," I sighed, "I stopped him. I told you, Gin, I don't like him like that right now."

"You must have more control than any other girl I've met," she said bluntly, chuckling.

"Maybe," I started, "But I still had fun spending time with him."

"That sounds great, actually," she admitted, "I'd do anything to get out of this nuthouse for some time."

We both laughed, looking up at the ceiling from our bed. "So, let's hear more about our room," she said, rolling on her bed to face me.

I smiled. "It's huge, like I said," I explained, "Dark red walls, marble floor. Lots of art; looks real expensive, the whole lot of it. Oh! The real bonus; the softest sheets I have ever touched, it was literally the highlight of the days sleeping in them."

We both laughed again. "Sounds amazing," she said, "I can't wait to check it out, but for now, we can look forward our holiday here. Wanna head back down? I bet the boys have missed you even more than Draco's going to."

I laughed, but as we left the room, I couldn't help starting to think about him. Is it really OK for us to be separated for this long? I thought. But then again, negative effects would start to happen before either of us were hurt.

I ceased thinking about it when we reached the bottom of the staircase, and I took a seat in the living room with my second family.


	25. The Accident

Hermione's POV

"Are you sure you don't want to join us?" Ginny asked me as I took a seat on the front porch with a book.

"Gin," I sighed, "You know I'm no good at quidditch."

She nodded. "I figured I'd at least ask," she admitted, chuckling.

Her, Harry, George, and Ron were going to play a bit of quidditch out in the yard. I figured I would take advantage of the clear skies as well, and read outside. Even though there was a bit of snow on the ground, nothing would stop my friends from playing their favorite sport.

I was bundled up, of course, in a pair of jeans and a winter jacket. I had gloves, a hat, and my gryffindor scarf to keep me warm as well. I watched Ginny take off on her broom and join the boys in the crisp air.

I smiled to myself. Sometimes I envied them for having all that skill, and regretted never taking up flying myself, but I wasn't the athletic type. Even though all my friends could go out and have fun together doing something I couldn't do, I accepted it just wasn't my thing. Even so, I always enjoyed watching them play, and I always went to their matches.

"Watch yourself, Hermione!" I heard George call out.

I looked up, and barely missed a bludger that had been hit my way. "Ron, you simpleton, you could have killed her!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Sorry, Mione!" Ron said from above.

As the bludger returned to the playing field to go after a new target, I laughed softly. "Don't worry about it, Ron," I called back.

That could have been bad, I thought. Nevertheless, I've had worse injuries than that of which could be inflicted by a sports ball, no matter how dangerous. I returned to the book I was reading, one that I had borrowed from the Malfoy library.

After I had expressed interest in it, Narcissa had practically begged me to take it, so I did so gratefully. I was almost done with it now, and almost regretted not asking to borrow another one. I loved the Weasleys, but their home lacked a surplus of challenging reads to keep me busy. 

As I turned a page, I heard commotion coming from above. "Watch out!" I heard Ginny screech.

But this time it was too late.

\- - -

"If you weren't my brother I swear i would kill you right now, George," I heard Ginny screaming, "She could have died! You've been playing quidditch for years, and you manage to aim at the spot where she's sitting. I literally..."

She trailed off, spitting more insults at her brother. They were clearly both in the room, and where that was I wasn't sure. "Will you guys just shut up for two seconds!" I heard another voice exclaim that I didn't find familiar in the Weasley household, and I was in such a daze I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Quiet Malfoy," Ginny scolded, "I'm trying to teach me brother a lesson."

Malfoy? What was he doing here?

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(Beforehand)

Draco's POV

My mother and I were sitting in the library together when it happened, what I was worried about. I was watching the light snow fall outside and talking with her, when I paused mid-sentence.

The all-too-familiar pain in my body that wasn't mine. "Bloody hell!" I swore loudly, and stood up.

My mom looked up at me, still in her chair. "What is it?" She asked, concerned.

I fell back in my chair. I was feeling faint from both the pain and whatever had happened to my mate. I didn't respond, but my mother seemed to know. "Hermione?" She asked.

"Those damn Weasleys," I groaned, "Can't keep her safe for a bloody three days."

I left the library as fast as I could go without losing my balance from the dizziness, and mother followed me. She took my arm, steadying me and also leading me down the hallway. I hadn't even known where I was going, but at least she had an idea.

I wasn't dizzy anymore, but I was still in a dull pain. I held my head, gritting my teeth. Now the pain was starting to spread, and I felt it in my stomach. "What are we doing in here?" I asked her as we arrived in the living room, I was growing restless.

"You," she declared, "Are going to the Weasley's. It was the last location that the fireplace delivered a person too, so it can repeat itself."

I nodded, and stepped into the hearth. I was too lightheaded and in pain to do it myself, so my mother waved her wand, took the powder and called out the name of my destination. I felt my stomach lurch as the flames whisked me away.

The plump older woman almost dropped the dishes she was carrying when she saw me appear in their living room with the roaring flames. Must be quite a sight, I mused. "Who are you?" She inquired, still stunned.

I recognized her; the same woman who was always at the train station dropping off her many, many children. I didn't think she knew who I was, but I didn't have time to explain that.  
"Hermione's hurt," was all I said.

"Well, you're right about that," she admitted, still tense from surprise, but I was relieved she wasn't going to ask me any questions.

"Follow me," she said, gesturing for me to follow her.

My vision was still a bit fuzzy as she lead me up a creaky, wooden staircase. I would have probably made a mental note about their poor living conditions if every fiber of my being wasn't so worried about my mate.

After what seemed like forever she opened a door off the staircase, and let me go in. By now, my vision had cleared, and the pain had died down to a deep throb. To my dismay, there were others in the room but I didn't care to notice. "Malfoy's here," the mother announced as she let me enter.

So she did know who I was, I thought, well in that case I'm surprised she let me into her home.

"How did you get into our house?" I heard Weasel hiss as he saw me enter.

I didn't care to respond to him at the moment. I saw Hermione laying in one of the two beds in the room, and I went straight to her side. I sat down on the bed beside her, and took her hand.

She was unconscious, and there was a bruise on the side of her face. I sighed with indignance, and turned to Potter, Weasel, Weaslette, and an older one that I barely remembered from past years.

They all seemed to have different reactions. The older Weasley looked thoroughly confused as to why the heck I was in their house. Weasel didn't seem happy at my sudden appearance, but Potter and the girl didn't seem surprised. "What did you people do this time," I said, turning back to Hermione, voice dripping with annoyance.

"It was my fault," the oldest one stepped forward, "I miscalculated, and accidentally hit her with a bludger."

I stood up. "Why you stupid-" I spat, starting to advance on him when Weaslette stepped between us.

"I know you're angry," she said, obviously attempting to be comforting, "But it was an accident, Malfoy, and Hermione's OK, so don't go taking it out on George."

So that was his name. What an idiot, I thought, but backed away all the same.

I reclaimed my seat next to Hermione. "I'm guessing you're here because you sensed what happened," Ginny said quietly, walking closer.

I nodded, and Weasley returned it as as she took a seat on the bed on the opposite side of me. "Am I missing something?" George asked (Mental note: make up a mildly insulting nickname for him later), "Why is the ferret in our house?"

I laughed softly to myself, and didn't bother looking at him. "Are you two dating or something?" He continued.

I didn't feel like explaining. "That isn't the half of it," Potter joked.

"Maybe," Weaslette interjected, "Hermione would prefer to explain that to you when she wakes up. It's not our story to tell. Unless Malfoy would like to explain, yes?"

Now she looked at me, eyebrows raised. "She's my mate." I said simply, still staring downward.

"What does that mean," George said, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"Anything else?" Weaslette asked me, still facing me and Hermione.

"Not a chance," I said simply, "But you can do the honors if you want to."

She smiled over at George. "Our friend Malfoy here is a Veela," she said.

George still looked confused. "Huh?" he said.

"Look it up later," I scoffed, "All you need to know is that she's mine."

He stepped forward. "Are you-" he started, but Ginny interrupted him.

"And," she started, "I wouldn't dispute him on that, or you might end up in the hospital like our brother here did."

Weasel turned red, and I smirked. Well, at least Weaslette understands. That might make it easier for me to stand her. "What did you do?" George whispered to Weasel with a smirk, but I could hear him.

"I don't wanna talk about it," Ron mumbled.

Maybe I should explain, I thought, smiling to myself. "Weasel got between me and her," I said simply, "And if Hermione hadn't stepped in, I might have killed him."

I put a small smirk on at the end of that sentence. George laughed. "Sounds like Ron," he said, and punched his younger brother jokingly on the shoulder.

"You're gonna give 'im a heart attack," a voice joked from beside me.

Narrator's POV

Hermione's eyes had opened, and all attention had now turned to the one who had spoken, which was her. Almost as soon as had awoken, her focus turned to the blonde boy beside her. "Hermione!" he exclaimed, and brought Hermione up into his arms.

She smiled. "Draco," she sighed.

To everyone's surprise except Ginny's, of course, she hugged him right back, closing her eyes briefly before letting go. "You know why I'm here, then?" He asked her quietly.

"Of course," she replied, nodding.

"It's good to see you," she added, sitting up completely, but faltering a little.

Draco stood up and took her arm. "Woah," he stopped her, "You took a hit with a bludger, are you sure you don't want to lay down a little bit more?"

She nodded. Gritting her teeth, she stood out of bed with Draco's help. "Hermione!" George exclaimed, hurrying over, "I am soo sorry! It was all my fault, you ended up unconscious and I got Malfoy here all worried and-"

Hermione cut him off, and, to everyone's surprise, laughed softly. "George-" she smiled, "George, I'm fine, trust me; it was only an accident."

George hugged her, and Draco tensed briefly. Sensing it, Hermione let go of George after a second or two, and turned back to him. "I think I'll be going, then," Draco laughed softly, "You're OK, and that's all I came to know."

Hermione smiled. "Here," she started, "I'll come with you." 

As the two made their way down the staircase, they heard Ginny resume her yelling at George. They both laughed. "Gin," Hermione sighed.

"You're sure your gonna stay?" Draco joked as they reached the fire place, "I left you alone for only a few days, and I have to show up through your fireplace and give their mother a heart attack because you're already injured."

Hermione chuckled. "I'm sure," she smiled, and before she exactly knew what she was doing, she placed a kiss on Draco's cheek.

She blushed barely, and he grinned. "Thanks for coming," Hermione smiled as Draco stepped into the fireplace to return to his home.

"I always will," he joked, and Hermione watched him disappear into the green flames.

I know, she thought.


	26. The Holiday

Hermione's POV

I woke up to my bed being shaken, and opened my eyes to find a green pair staring at me from not one foot away. It was Ginny, and she was bouncing on my bed on her knees like an excited kid. "Hermioneee!" She groaned, "Get up, it's Christmas!"

I rubbed my eyes. "Is it really?" I joked.

Ginny laughed, and grabbed me by the hand, pulling me out of my bed. "Wait," I stopped her, "Can't you let me get dressed first?"

I noticed she was still in her pajamas as well. I wonder how long she's had been up. "Nope," she answered simply, "We've got to get you downstairs, Mum's already finished breakfast and everyone else is up. I'm not sure if Harry and Ron are out of their room yet, though..."

I sighed. "Then let's go," I giggled, not wanting to pass up one of Mrs. Weasley's Christmas breakfasts.

The opening of the presents took place right after that, and I also didn't want to miss it. Me, Ginny, and the boys had gone into Diagon alley to do some Christmas shopping two days ago, and I was excited to see what I would receive, as was everybody else.

"Good morning everybody, Happy Christmas!" I greeted as Ginny and I reached the bottom of the stairs.

Everyone was sitting in the living room, near the tree which was now surrounded by presents. "It's about time you two got up," Harry joked as we took seats by the rest of them.

After exchanging more "Happy Christmas's" between the group, Mrs. Weasley called us into the kitchen for breakfast. I took a seat at the huge table between Ginny and Ron. The eldest few of the Weasley children were also there, making for eleven us of sitting down for a meal.

Never had anything like this at home, I thought to myself. At home, it was just me, my parents, and every once in a while two or three guests for holidays. But at the Weasley's, meals were always an adventure.

"So Molly tells me that you four are going to the Malfoy's for New Year's Eve?" Mr. Weasley asked us, sipping his morning coffee.

Ginny nodded, but I spoke. "Draco invited me to go with him to the ball they have at their manor each year, "I explained, "And I asked if I could bring my friends. I would have felt odd going alone."

"And why did Malfoy invite you?" He asked curiously, eyebrow raised.

I sighed, looking down at the table. Sensing my discomfort, Mrs. Weasley spoke up. "Arthur!" She scolded softly, "Don't pry."

"No, it's ok," I assured, "It's just that... this year we found out that Draco is a Veela. I'm," I paused again, "his mate."

Mr. Weasley raised his eyebrows, but based on his past with Mr. Malfoy I was surprised his reaction wasn't more negative.

"Interesting," he said, leaning in slightly, "I'm familiar with Veelas; there's many cases involving them where I work. Tell me, how did you find out? That always seems to be the most interesting part of the story."

I shrugged. "I'm sure he would have preferred to tell me himself, but I found out when he and Harry had a quidditch accident, and I felt the effects. We both ended up in the hospital wing after a match, and Madam Pomfrey figured it out."

"So how-"

"Arthur, contain your curiosity for now," Mrs. Weasley interrupted again, "I'm sure there are other subjects that Hermione would prefer to discuss at our Christmas breakfast."

I nodded sheepishly and returned to my food. I wasn't embarrassed about my affiliation with Draco, but I didn't want to get into detail about it with a bunch of people who had always hated him and his family.

"Speaking of the ball," Ginny started, turning to Ron, "Did you ever get a date?"

"You can always take me!" George joked from the other side of the table.

Ron turned and glared briefly at his brother before going back to Ginny. "I asked Lavender," he started nervously, "She said yes."

"Told ya," I mumbled, concealing my words in a cough.

Ginny and Harry laughed, and George slapped Ron on the back. "I assume you two are going together," I said to Ginny and Harry.

They nodded. "Oh!" Ginny exclaimed, causing many of us to jump, "Mione; we have to go get dresses!"

I groaned. "I can just wear the one from the Yule ball or something," I thought out loud, "I can use magic to make it fit better, even though I've barely grown."

"Where's the fun in that?" Ginny scoffed, "Me, you, Hogsmeade, tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" I exclaimed.

She shrugged. "Now you've got me excited for shopping," she said simply, "Your mistake."

We both laughed. "Fine," I agreed, "but not tomorrow. How about... the day after?"

I guess I can win against her once in a while, I thought, smiling to myself.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hermione,

I hope your Christmas with the Weasleys was fantastic, but I wish I could have spent it with you. I know mine would have been better if you would have been with me. I know we still have three days till I see you again, but I'm not just writing to you because I miss you.

Mother wanted me to tell you that she has a dress for you that she wore when she was around our age. I thought it was weird, but it seems really important to her. I've seen it once or twice, and I gotta say it's perfect for the occasion; however, I only accepted it because it matches the tie I was gonna wear. No I'm just kidding.

We can have the house-elves tailor it just for you when you come over. And if you can manage to look that good in our school robes, I can't imagine how beautiful you'll be once you put it on. Although I'm sure Weaslette is more than disappointed she won't be able to take you shopping, but maybe she'll be satisfied if you help her pick out something.

I'll be the one to come and get you and Weaslette through floo the morning before New Year's eve, and I might actually start calling Weaslette 'Ginny' if that's OK with her. She's going to be staying in my house, after all.

I can't wait to see you,

D.M

\- - -

I smiled reading his letter. I had been sitting in my room with Ginny reading when the owl came pecking at the window with the envelope. "What does it say?" Ginny asked curiously, about to start looking over my shoulder.

I sighed, still grinning. "Here," I said, handing it to her, "He hit it right on the nose about you, and I hope you don't mind him calling you Ginny."

She scoffed, taking the letter. "Well I sure spent enough time alone with him in the infirmary when you're always unconscious; when Ron and Harry couldn't stand him enough to hang around, I stayed."

I laughed. "You just think he's hot," I joked, "Hope you didn't go too far with the flirting."

She shrugged. "Guilty," she admitted, giggling.

She took a few seconds to read the letter, and then put it down, seemingly distressed. "I can't help you pick out a dress?" She exclaimed, mouth hanging open.

I shrugged. "Sorry," I apologized, trying to hold back a smile but failing.

She smirked. "Well he was right about more than one thing, you're still coming with me to get my dress," she said, still looking about the letter, "And I'm helping you with jewelry, too."

She put down the letter. "I can't wait to see you," she mocked, starting to laugh, "Mine would have been better if you would have spent it with me. Aww!"

I smirked. "I've heard enough from you," I joked, "Hand me the letter."

But as soon as I reached for it, she pulled it back, a devilish smirk growing on her expression. "Ginny," I started, my eyes widening.

She bounded from my bed. "I think the boys would be interested in this, you?"

"Ginny!" I yelled as she bolted towards the door.

That isn't going to happen. I jumped right up after her, and got out the door just in time to see her disappearing around the corner.

"Get over here!" I exclaimed, and tackled her to the ground.

We both groaned in pain as we hit the ground. I raised my head, and found myself staring up at a very surprised George. "What's this?" He asked.

"Take...it," Ginny breathed, still pressed between me and the floor and holding out the letter.

George raised an eyebrow, and cast a mischievous smile at me before reaching for what Ginny was holding. Luckily, I was faster. I rolled off of Ginny and took my wand from my back pocket. "Accipero!" I almost screamed, pointing at the letter.

I stood up, relieved, as George uncrumpled the letter. "It's blank," he said, furrowing his brows.

I laughed in triumph, and Ginny stood up and dusted herself off. "I can't believe you did that," she said, obviously surprised.

"What, tackle you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No!" She cried, "You erased Draco's letter!"

George seemed surprised again. "You three are on a first name basis now, huh?" He raised an eyebrow.

"She's marrying him, for Merlin's sake," she exclaimed, pointing to me.

"Woah!" I exclaimed, "I did not need to hear that, to be perfectly honest."

George doubled over in laughter. "Mione's gotta marry the ferret!" He cried, and wiped his eyes as he stood back up, "I'd give my sympathies, but you do seem quite taken with him."

My eyes widened, and I put my hands up in surrender jokingly, but I could feel myself blushing slightly. Luckily, a door opened down the hall and we all turned toward the noise. It was Harry and Ron, and they both poked their heads out of the doorway with confused looks. "What's all the noise out here!?" Ron exclaimed, "and who's getting married?"

"Uh, I tackled Ginny," I said in a 'duh' tone, and heard the two siblings behind me snort with laughter, "She was gonna show off my letter."

Ron and Harry looked at each other, eyebrows raised, and went right back into their room, closing the door. The three of us laughed again, and I turned back around when Ginny grabbed my hand and started dragging me back into our room. "Don't think this is getting you out of shopping," she said, and as she pulled me down the hallway I heard George start laughing again as we went out of sight.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I swear if I go on one more shopping trip with you Ginny, I'll go broke," I joked as we tossed the bags onto our beds.

"Hey," she shrugged, "It's all nice, right?"

I nodded. "Now let's see the dress you picked out," I said, "You wouldn't let me see it in the store."

She smirked. "That's because I didn't want you knowing how much it cost," she admitted, starting to dig through one of her shopping bags.

I leaned in to get a closer look, but she only pulled out a smaller black bag, and went into the bathroom to change. "What's with all the secrecy?" I asked.

"It's a nice dress," I heard her exclaim from behind the closed door, "I didn't want to ruin the surprise!"

I smiled, and started going through my own bags. I wasn't sure what the color of my dress was; Draco, being a guy, had failed to mention any details. So we got silver jewelry for me, teardrop earrings with a simple chain-and-pendant necklace with a matching bracelet.

We also bought some very sensible heels for me to wear, which were also white. I examined the necklace, holding it up in both hands, when the bathroom door creaked open.

I gasped. "What a dress, Gin!" I exclaimed as she stepped out elegantly and dramatically into the room.

It was an emerald green two piece dress, and the color accented her colorful hair perfectly. It fell to her ankles in thin silk from a black waist band on the bottom half, and the top half was bedazzled with hundreds of small black jewels.

"You like it?" She asked, lifting up the bottom part to slightly to reveal a pair of black heels, covered in gems similar to the ones on her dress.

"I love it!" I exclaimed, getting off my bed and approaching her, "May I?" I asked, and she nodded.

I bent down and examined the dress further. "It's great, Gin," I said, smiling, "Harry's gonna fall over when he see's you."

We both laughed. "Now get out of it before you trip or something," I joked, and sent back her back into the bathroom, still smiling.


	27. The Visit

(A/N: Ok folks, I know that Draco's birthday is June 5th, but we're gonna make it... sooner)

Hermione's POV

"Are you sure you want to go, Gin?" Ron asked his sister, shaking her shoulders softly, "I still don't trust that ferret."

Ginny put a hand on her concerned brother's shoulder and laughed softly. "Ron," she said, smirking, "Your concern is ever so touching, but get over it, please. It's not like Draco's dangerous, Hermione and I will be fine."

"Don't tell me he's not dangerous," Ron turned around and muttered as I sat on the couch nearby, smiling amusedly while watching events unfold. Ginny came and sat beside me, Ron still standing in front of us. Harry was sitting on a chair on the opposite side, watching as well. We were waiting in the living room; Draco said he was going to be picking us up around... now.

"So you call him by his first name now too?" Ron began again, "I understand Mione, she's his mate for Merlin's sake, but you?"

Ginny stared at him, eye narrowed in a mix of frustration and confusion. "Like I said to Hermione," she started, "While you guys couldn't stand to be in the same room with him, I spent quite a bit of time talking with him while our friend Hermione was in the hospital wing, which mind you," she glanced at me, "has been a lot."

Ron huffed, and sat down in a chair. "Bloody ferret," he mumbled under his breath.

Me and Ginny turned to each other and chuckled. "When's your boyfriend showing up anyway, Mione?" Harry joked, sitting up straighter in his chair, "He doesn't seem like a bloke to be late, does he?"

I nodded and sighed. "I don't know," I said, tilting my head back and closing my eyes, "But we have some more time together to relax, so I'm gonna enjoy it."

Ginny nodded beside me, and relaxed, putting her feet up on the small table in front of us. After a few minutes of that, I heard the flames come up in the fireplace. Ron yelped in surprise, and Harry laughed at him.

"Hey," Draco said simply, stepping out of the hearth.

He took a look around at us and smirked. "I didn't startle you guys, did I?" He asked, eyebrows raised.

I laughed, and stood up. He pulled me into his arms immediately, and I felt full of energy as soon as his arms were around me. I could feel it in him, too. Suddenly I felt him falter, and I couldn't feel his emotions. I was about to let go, but his embrace tightened again and I didn't.

We both hesitantly pulled away after a few seconds, and I turned back to the couch.

"Gin!" I exclaimed, and kicked her foot softly, "Gin, wake up!"

She jumped and opened her eyes. "What?" She exclaimed, turning to look around, "Why's Draco here? Oh wait, never mind."

I laughed and helped her up. "Were you really asleep?" I said, giggling.

She nodded. "Are you two ready?"Draco asked, still smirking.

I nodded, and picked up my bag. "Gin," I started, and sighed, "You forgot your bag, didn't you?"

"Just a sec," Ginny said laughing, standing up and running up the stairs.

I shook my head. "Oh, Gin," I sighed, turning back to the boys.

"This is an interesting place," Draco admitted, looking around at the house, "You guys have what, nine kids in this house most of the time?"

Ron nodded slowly. Draco raised his eyebrows. "Wow," he sighed, "It's gotta be pretty exciting around here most of the time then, eh?"

I laughed. "You have no idea," Harry said, smirking to himself, "Aren't you an only child?"

Draco nodded. "You probably would have noticed if there had been two Malfoy children at Hogwarts," he laughed softly, looking at the floor, "Would have been something."

"Would have been a nightmare," Ron and Harry mumbled in unison, and we all laughed.

"I'm back!" Ginny exclaimed, jumping the last few steps with her bag, "And I have my stuff. Let's get out of here!"

She went straight to the fireplace and Draco and I joined her. "Bye guys," she said to the two boys who were still watching us apprehensively as we stood in the middle of the hearth with their old enemy.

Ron and Harry stood up to hug us all again. "It's only for a day!" Draco exclaimed jokingly, "They're not going off to war."

We all laughed and separated. "See you in a day," I said, glancing and Draco smiling to them. 

I took Ginny's hand in mine as we stepped into the fireplace. Draco took a handful of floo powder, and with his other hand took mine. "Malfoy Manor," he said clearly, and I saw Ron wave until we were engulfed in the green flames.

-

"Bloody hell!" Ginny exclaimed, and almost fell out of the fireplace until I let go of Draco and held onto her with both hands.

"Sorry," she said to me, gaining her balance back, "I haven't traveled by floo in a while, that's all."

"I'm the same way with apparating," I said.

Draco laughed. "I can vouch for that," he smiled, "Now I wonder where Mother is, I thought she would come to greet us."

We were standing once again in the Manor's living room, and it seemed Ginny had only just noticed her surroundings. "Dang," she breathed, and Draco laughed again, "This place is incredible."

"You should see the ballroom," he explained, "It's all decked out for the ball."

"You guys have a ballroom?" Ginny said, her mouth hanging open.

"You don't?" Draco joked, and Ginny glared at him.

"Damn rich people," she mumbled, and we all laughed.

"Why hello again, ladies!" A soft and familiar voice said.

We all turned to see Mrs. Malfoy rush into the drawing room. "Good to see you, Hermione," she said breathlessly, and hugged me tightly.

When she backed away, her gaze fell on Ginny. "Mother, this is Ginny Weasley," Draco interrupted.

Ginny took a step forward, I could tell she was nervous; she wasn't used to being around people like this in a place like this, probably. But to her surprise, Mrs. Malfoy hugged her as well. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Ginny," she said.

"Peaches?" Draco called out, glancing out me and Ginny's bags.

Ginny looked confused at first at Draco yelling out a fruit as a question to an empty house, and she jumped as I had when the house elf appeared again with a loud crack. I chuckled again.

"Master," Peaches greeted Draco, and then turned to me, "And Miss is here too?"

I smiled. "Hello again, Peaches," I said.

"Peaches, would you take the girls bags up to their room? We'll be there shortly." Draco said, looking down at the elf.

Peaches nodded, and took mine and Ginny's bags in her small hands, and disapparated again.

"Shall we?" Draco took my hand.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Can I move in?" Was the question Ginny asked when Draco opened the door into the room for us.

He and I both laughed. "I'll leave you girls here, then, and I'll see you at dinner?"He said, still standing in the doorway as me and Ginny went further inside.

I nodded, and he closed the door. "Where's his room?" Ginny asked me out of nowhere.

"Two doors down," I said with a raised eyebrow, and pointed to one of the doors in our room, "That door leads to the room directly next to us, so he couldn't have that one."

She nodded. "I bet you he was upset about that?" She laughed.

I nodded. "Yep," I said, chuckling, "quite."

She ran and jumped onto our bed, and spread out. "This is fantastic," she said, "These guys sure have money."

I chucked, and sat down on the soft bed next to her.

She looked around at our room still laying down, seemingly impressed. "What's his room look like?" She asked, and turned around to face me.

"Never been," I said honestly, laying down next to her, "Like ours probably. But more... green and black, I imagine."

She smiled. "You've never been in his room?" She asked, disbelievingly, sitting up.

I shook my head. "Well, let's go check it out!" She exclaimed, grabbing my arm and pulling me up into a sitting position.

I continued shaking my head, but even more vigorously. "We're going," Ginny stated simply, and grabbed my hand, practically dragging me.

I tried to grab onto the doorway to stop us, but it was too late. We counted two doors down to a black, glossy door. The handle was a golden snake. "He's so pretentious," I laughed quietly, "What a door."

Ginny opened the door slowly, and we opened it slowly, not sure what to expect. "Holy shi-" Ginny started, but I elbowed her.

"Merlin," I breathlessly admitted, looking around.

It wasn't what I expected, to be honest, but I also wasn't surprised. There were high ceilings, with white marble walls. I looked up, there was even a crystal chandelier. The bed in the back was a four poster the same size as me and Ginny's, with an emerald duvet and white pillows.

"This could be the ballroom," Ginny said jokingly, "Except for the fact that there's enough Slytherin stuff in here to deck out their whole common room back at Hogwarts."

"I suppose you two would prefer a bit more red and gold?" I voice said from right behind me.

I gasped and whipped around, almost right into Draco. He put his hands on my arms to steady me, and in a second we were staring into each other's eyes. "Hey," he said softly, "For a third of the golden trio, you're really easy to startle, you know."

I wasn't really listening. His eyes are so gray, I thought, still staring into them, how weird is that? But they're so hypnotizing, who else has eyes like that?

He blinked a few times, and that brought me out of my trance. "If you want to kiss me, you should just ask," he whispered jokingly, smiling.

I smiled back, and tilted my head to the side sightly, still thinking. At that point, I honestly thought I would kiss him again.

"Get a room!" I heard a voice call out, and I remembered we weren't alone.

Draco let go of me, and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. "We're in a room," he joked, "You're just in it."

Ginny laughed, but I couldn't think straight, I just stared at the floor. What was wrong with me? The second I had looked at him, my thoughts went all fuzzy.

Suddenly, I felt his hand reach and hold my chin lightly, and I raised mine to meet it. "Hermione!" I heard him exclaim.

He was afraid, I could tell, but why? I shut my eyes, trying to get myself to think straight again. Once I was reasonably sure I was, I released his hand and opened my eyes. Why am I on the floor? I wondered.

Draco's POV

I had no idea what was happening. One second I was flirting with her, and then she looked like she was in a daze. Then, she started to falter and lose her balance, and now she had fallen to the floor.

Ginny gasped and put her hand over her mouth, taking a step backwards. I dropped down beside her, grabbed her hand with one of mine, and held her opposite shoulder with the other one.

She opened her eyes and looked around briefly.

"Draco," She whispered, she looked like all her strength had all of a sudden left her.

"I'm here," I said purposefully, and turned to Ginny, "Come on, let's get her off the floor."

Ginny helped me pick her up and we set her on my bed. She opened her eyes back up after a few seconds, but didn't lift her head. "Gin," she said softly, "Help me up, please."

Ginny approached from a few feet away where she was standing. She grabbed her by both arms, and soon Hermione was in a sitting position. She opened her eyes again, and saw me. "I didn't think it was possible," she started quietly, "but your sheets are even softer than ours."

Ginny laughed, but I scoffed lightly. "Are you OK?" I asked, still holding her hand.

She put on a confused look, and didn't answer. "What happened?" She asked instead, but then smiled, "I ask that too often nowadays, don't I."

Ginny was about to speak, but she glanced at me and apparently decided to let me answer the question. "You..." I started, but paused because I wasn't entirely sure myself what happened, "You were standing right in front of me, but then, you just seemed to lose balance and... you fell."

She nodded. "Are you in pain?" I asked suddenly, concerned.

This time she shook her head. "No, now I just have that weird headache," she explained, and then looked up at me, "But you're right here, so I don't know what the problem is."

She looked down to the floor, but froze as she seemed to realize something. "Could you give us a second, Gin?" She asked finally to her friend, looking back up.

Ginny nodded, and left the room. Then she turned to me again, eyes widened. "Draco," she started, voice shaking slightly, "When did you say you turn eighteen?"


	28. The Unexpected

(This chapter picks up immediately after the last one left off)

Still Draco's POV

"I-I don't think I ever mentioned it," I stuttered nervously.

"When is it?" She asked again, calmly.

I took a deep breath. "January 18th," I replied honestly, "Less than three weeks."

She sighed, and fell back on my bed. "Draco," she said, staring up at the ceiling, "you know we have too-"

I interrupted her, and sat down on the bed next to her. "I know," I stopped her, "I know what we have to do, but I don't want you to worry about that now."

It was never mentioned aloud, but we both knew that by my eighteenth birthday we needed to mate, or the Veela half of me would die, taking the rest of me, and probably Hermione as well, with it. I looked down at her, and after a few seconds she noticed and looked back. We were looking into each other's eyes. I felt like apologizing again, but I know she would just say it didn't matter.

"Do you think that's why that just happened?" She asked, breaking the silence between our gazes.

I sighed, and nodded. "The same thing happened to me, earlier," I explained, "When I hugged you when I arrived at the Weasley's, I felt like I was about to pass out."

She moved over, and I laid down next to her. I sighed ever so quietly, it felt perfect. "I guess that's the universe telling us we're out of time," she said softly, perhaps to herself.

I didn't reply, even though it was true. I exhaled, and tried to sense her emotions. To my surprise, there was no frustration, and no fear. Well at least she's not afraid of me anymore, I mused. "We're not out of time," I admitted, breaking another silence.

She turned her head to look at me. "Now," I said, getting off the bed, "Let's go get Ginny, she's probably wondering what's going on."

Hermione nodded, and sat up on the bed as well. I reached out and she accepted my hand, standing up. Still holding tightly to her hand, we walked back out of my room. "I like your door," she joked quietly as I pulled it open.

I smiled down at her, and was about to reply but I opened the door to reveal Ginny with a person I definitely could have gone longer without seeing.

Hermione's POV

It was Mr. Malfoy. He seemed to be speaking to Ginny as we opened the door, but stopped as soon as we appeared. Ginny glanced at me, her eyes wide in fear. I rushed to her, and took one of her hands in mine.

"Are you OK?" I whispered as quietly as I possibly could, and she nodded.

Meanwhile, Draco stepped between us and his father, which I was extremely grateful for. "Father," he said, as calmly as he could, but I could feel his fearfulness even over the distance, "I wasn't aware you were home."

"Why are these two in my house?" Mister Malfoy spat, his voice full of contempt.

He doesn't waste any time with formalities, does he? I thought.

"Because Ginny is a friend," Draco said sternly, "And Hermione is my girlfriend."

I exhaled, still keeping my volume as low as possible. I could also feel a small wave of relief go over Draco as well as he said those words. However, Lucius inhaled sharply, obviously trying to keep his cool.

"And before you ask," Draco started again, "Mother does know, so you might want to take it up with her before we both do something we'll regret."

Lucius scoffed, and took one last look at me and Ginny, who was still holding onto me tightly.

"I will deal with you and your mother later," he sneered, "But for now I want them out of my house."

He took a step forward, but Draco did the same. He's still a Veela, I reminded myself, he won't let anything happen toe, or Ginny.

Sure enough, I felt his emotions change from fear to anger. "They aren't going anywhere," he spat, but it didn't seem to intimidate his father.

Lucius approached him again, and slapped him with the back of his hand, hard. Ginny inhaled sharply, and I squeezed her hand. I felt a sting in the side of my face as well, but I couldn't show it. I wanted to step forward and defend him, but I knew that wouldn't help.

Draco turned his head back to face his father, but remained silent. "Remove them!" Lucius yelled, only a few feet from his son's face.

"No," Draco said simply but without arrogance, trying to remain calm.

His father took another step forward, but Draco didn't flinch. Instead of taking it out on his son, however, Mister Malfoy advanced on me, and once again Draco stepped between us. Only this time his wand was raised, only a foot or two from his father's face.

"How dare you raise your wand at me!" Lucius roared.

"If you harm her," Draco said calmly and holding his wand steadily, but I could feel the fury within him, "I will do more than raise it."

Apparently believing him, Lucius took a step away from the three of us, and Draco lowered his wand. "I will discuss this matter with your Mother," the man said, and took another look at me and Gin, disgust lining his expression, "Enjoy your time here while it lasts."

At that, he turned around and he whisked himself down the corridor. Draco watched him as he departed, and even after he was out of sight continued to look that way. I could feel his anger subsiding, and his breathing returned to normal. "Good idea, Father," I heard him mumble to himself.

He turned around to face us, and I almost stepped back. He didn't look any different, but there was an unseen aura of danger around him and if I hadn't known better I would been afraid, too. I glanced at Ginny, she looked like she was about to turn and run as well. Noticing us noticing it, he didn't come any closer.

"Don't worry about it," he said, "It's just... he threatened you. I'll go back to normal."

"I can't believe you said those things to your Father," I breathed, looking between him, Ginny, and the floor.

He shrugged and sighed. "I didn't have a choice," he said simply. "I didn't know what he was going to do."

I nodded, and Ginny released her grip on me, her breathing returning to normal as well. "Should have remembered he's scary as hell," she whispered, still looking down the hallway.

Draco approached finally, and put his arms around us both, definitely making me feel better. "Are you alright, Ginny?" He asked, and she nodded.

He glanced at me, asking the same question with his eyes, and I nodded as well. "I didn't want that to happen," he admitted.

"It's not like you could have kept it a secret from him forever," I told him.

I could feel his emotions rising and falling in different ways again, and he looked like he didn't know what to say. "Hey," I started, and put my arms around him again, "I'm right here, and I'm all right. Don't worry about it."

He seemed to calm at those words, and tightened his arms around me. "That won't be the last we see of him," he admitted, "but my mom will talk to him. If not, well, he's not getting anywhere near you two."

I smiled into his shoulder before releasing him from my embrace, returning to Ginny. "Maybe we shouldn't of left our room, after all," she joked.

I laughed, and hugged her, too. I heard Draco clear his throat behind us, and we both turned. "If you two wouldn't mind moving into the room attached to mine," he began, smiling softly, "I would feel much more assured."

I nodded, and turned to Ginny, who did the same. "Of course," I agreed, "We'll go now."

I grabbed onto Ginny's hand, and went the two doors down to our room. Well, old room now. Ginny was still quiet, and I was beginning to become concerned. "Are you sure your OK, Gin?" I asked, and she only nodded slightly in response.

"What did he say to you?" I continued.

"Nothing kind," she admitted stiffly, "that man hasn't changed."

That seemed like all she was willing to say on the subject, so I decided to drop it for the both of us. We both packed up what little we had brought from the Weasley's and we left the room. In the hallway, there was one door about five meters from Draco's over-the-top one, and I assumed that this was the one.

"Here," I said to Ginny as I opened it.

Only this time, neither of us cared to see what the room looked like. It looked just like our old one, in fact. The bed was in the back, on the right the bathroom, and on the left there was another door, only this one was black. "That one must go into his room," I thought out loud, and pointed to it to show Ginny.

She nodded, and laid onto our new bed, seemingly exhausted. I was about to join her and rest for a bit myself when the bedroom door opened. Since out previous encounter with a member of the Malfoy household didn't go very well, me and Ginny both whipped around in fear to see who had entered.

But it was only Mrs. Malfoy, and seeing us she rushed inside, closing the door swiftly and noiselessly behind her. "Oh!" She cried, rushing toward me, "I'm so sorry."

She embraced me tightly immediately, and I hugged her back. "My husband has been dealt with," she said quietly over my shoulder, "I'm so sorry my dear, this isn't what you deserve as guests in this house."

I didn't reply, and I released her from my grip. She glanced at Ginny, still seeming distraught. "I understand your new room arrangements," she continued, "I have also arranged for dinner to be sent up here. I also think Draco would like to join you as well, if that's alright. I think I will go speak to him, now, and the house elves should be up within a few minutes."

Me and Ginny both nodded, and she rushed though the black door into Draco's room. "This is quite the family," I said, still watching the closed door, "Draco has told me about his Mother on various occasions; no matter what happened during the war, she always supported him."

"You should know more than anyone he only became a death eater to protect his family," Ginny interjected, still looking up at the ceiling in the bed, "There's a reason he couldn't kill Dumbledore when they wanted him too; I suspect he only agreed to the plan to protect his family."

I nodded, and walked over to join her. "We're not the only ones who suffered during the war," I thought out loud to myself.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After dinner, Draco had spent some time with Gin and I in our room, but eventually left for his, still reasonably reluctant to leave us alone in his house. I spent some time checking out some of the books that were left scattered around the room, but Ginny remained in the bed, once in a while talking to me.

I had started a small fire in a hearth for some light once the sun had gone down, and now I was sitting in front of it on the floor, watching it. I turned around, Ginny was still in bed under the covers, I wasn't sure if she was asleep by now. I checked my watch. It was only ten, but I knew how early the Malfoy's liked to eat breakfast.

It would probably be best if I got as must sleep as possible for tomorrow, I thought. As I rose from the floor, and pulled the covers open on my side of the bed, I couldn't help wonder if Draco was asleep as well, or if he was waiting until he could sense that I already was.

I reached into my mind and tried to reach his. I could feel remaining anxiety, but that didn't necessarily mean he was awake.

Luckily, Ginny had remained on her side of the bed, I knew from sharing a room with her that she usually preferred to sprawl out to all the corners. I smiled to myself at the thought. I used my wand to put out the fire before setting it on the nightstand beside me. I tried not to make too much commotion and wake up Gin, but after a few seconds she spoke.

"Really leaves you in the mood for a holiday ball, eh?" She joked.

I laughed softly. "You know it," I said, resting my head on the pillow.

Those were the last words spoken before we both fell asleep.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I woke up in a cold sweat, and all I could feel was an immense amount of fear; at what I didn't know, but I hadn't been dreaming.

What about Draco? I pulled the covers off the top half of my sweating body, and I heard Ginny stir from the commotion. Instinct had me grab for the wand at my bedside, and I held it up.

"Lumos," I whispered.

I listened closely, and I could hear the familiar sound of distress.

It wasn't unlike when I heard Draco in his room the first few days of school, and he was in some kind of fit. No doubt my fault, I thought, if you would have made it easier for him to approach you, neither of you would have been in so much pain.

"What is it?" Ginny groaned from beside me, lifting her head slightly.

I shushed her. "Listen," I said quietly, and we both were silent.

The noise continued, and after a few seconds we both heard a single muffled cry from the room next to us that made me cringe. The fear wasn't mine, it was his. "It's him," Ginny confirmed, still half-asleep, "Go, I'll be fine by myself."

Keeping my wand up, I tore the sheets off myself completely and made my way swiftly to the black door. I pulled it open and back closed so that Ginny could fall back asleep again, and I found myself back in his room, which was coincidentally also creepier at night. "Draco?" I called out quietly.

There was no reply, but I wasn't surprised. I made my way to his bed by the faint light of my wand, and found him in the same state that I woke up in, only he was still asleep.

I could still feel his fear, and the sheer amount of it made me afraid, too. "Draco!" I said again, slightly louder.

He was writhing around in his bed, all the sheets torn off of him, and he was sweating, as I had been. I approached him slowly, and eventually was close enough to put a hand firmly on his shoulder. He stopped moving immediately, and opened his eyes.

He jumped, and grabbed onto the hand I had on him, startling me as well. "Hermione?" He asked right away, "Is everything alright?"

Still standing beside his bed, I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding when I realized he was OK. "You woke me up," I said, but he seemed confused so I continued.

"Your fear," I explained, "Was so strong I woke up. It was like I just had a nightmare, but I didn't. Whatever you were dreaming about came back to me."

He didn't respond. I was about to turn away to return to my room but his grip on my hand only tightened. I looked back at him. "Stay," he said simply, "Please."

I nodded. He moved over, and I hesitantly climbed in beside him. As soon as I did he put his arms around me, pulling me against him. He had no shirt on, but the feeling of his warm skin on mine was only more comforting. "Don't worry," he joked, "I won't try anything."

I smiled in the dark. I let out another breath as I wrapped my arms in his, as I could no longer feel any fear in him. "Goodnight," he whispered, a few inches from me.

"Goodnight, Draco."


	29. The Preperation

Hermione's POV

"Why the hell are they in the same bed?" A familiar red-headed voice sounded from in the room.

I stirred from the noise, but tried not to wake Draco, who was still next to me.

"I have no idea," another voice said, "But it would probably be best if we went and woke up Ginny instead of these two."

It was Harry and Ron. I groaned silently. That's right, I thought, they were coming early, but I didn't think it'd be this early.

Wait, what time is it?

I brought my wrist closer to my face to read my watch. Merlin, it's noon!

I nudged Draco. He only rolled over in response. "Draco," I said, my voice startling the other two in the room.

He only groaned in response. For Melin's sake.

I nudged him again, but harder. "What?" He said, face buried in a pillow.

I tilted my head up a little bit to see around. "Harry and Ron are here," I said, knowing that would get him right up.

He sat up immediately, and in turn I dropped my head back down onto my pillow. But as soon as he was up and saw the two intruders who were making sure to keep a safe distance from this bed, he groaned again and fell back down beside me. "What are Potty and Weasel doing here?" He asked me, turning his face to look at mine.

"I have no idea," I started.

"You know we're still standing here, right?" Harry asked jokingly.

Draco sat up again. "Why are you here?" He asked them bluntly.

"Ginny told us you'd both be in here. I have no idea why Mione is with you, though."

"It's not exactly spacial physics, Weasel," was Draco's reply.

"What!" Ron exclaimed, becoming slightly red in the face.

I elbowed Draco a third time, and sat up in the bed. Ron seemed to cool a bit when he saw that I was fully clothed.

Draco put his arms around me, and I went to stand up but he wouldn't let go. "Draco," I said sternly, not looking at him, "Let go of me."

"I don't think so," was all he said.

"I still have my wand on me, you know."

At this Harry laughed and Ron smirked, but Draco still didn't move. "No you don't," he interrupted, smirking, "It's on the nightstand still."

I groaned. "Harry, your wand?" I asked him, holding out a hand.

Harry stepped forward, more than willing to give me a weapon to use, but Draco let go. "You win," he mumbled.

I sighed. "Let's go guys, Draco you stay here. Get dressed, too."

He fell back onto the bed, throwing a pillow over his face. I led Harry and Ron back into me and Ginny's room, and sure enough she was still asleep. "This girl could sleep the whole day away," I joked, "You best not get too close."

Ron and Harry waited behind while I approached the sleeping Ginny. "Gin," I started quiet, but then got louder, "Gin! It's past noon, get up!"

She didn't wake, only rolled over the other way. "Ginny," I continued, "The ball is in seven hours, you're wasting time!"

At this she bolted upright, and I wasn't surprised. "The ball!" She exclaimed, and I laughed.

"Yes," I replied, "So get up and get dressed, we already missed two meals, so why don't you hurry and I can ask Peaches to bring Draco and us some food, K?"

She nodded. "You guys can take a seat or something," I told Ron and Harry, and they both took a chair near the fireplace.

I turned back to Ginny, and sighed. "What happened last night?" She asked, unintentionally loud enough for the boys to hear.

Now I knew they were listening, and I wasn't about to give them anything else to be annoyed about, even if nothing happened. "It was him making all that noise," I replied cryptically, "He had a nightmare or something, I'm not sure. But I stayed."

She nodded, but then she looked back up at me with a small grin. "Sleep well?" She asked, smirking.

"Shut it, Gin."

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Wait in here," Mrs. Malfoy told me, and I did what she asked, "I'll go get it."

Narcissa had come to fetch me in my room a few minutes ago, and asked me to come with her to show me the dress I would be wearing. I had left my friends and Draco alone, so I really wanted to get back soon.

She had led me down several corridors to a room I hadn't seen yet, and told me to wait outside. It wasn't a minute before she came back out with a black dress bag, and held it out to me. "I wore this dress the first time I went to a Malfoy holiday ball with Draco's father," she said, chuckling, "Before I even was a Malfoy."

"Then I'm honored you'd let me borrow it," I said, taking the bag carefully.

She laughed again. "Oh, it's yours now, dear. I have no need for it."

I gasped softly. "Really?"

She nodded. "I never had a daughter to give it to," she explained, "and now I do. Well, not a daughter, but you're close enough."

I laughed. "Thank you," I said, appreciating that she'd hand this down to me.

"Now, I suggest you, Miss Weasley and your friends start to get ready soon," she said, "I'll be taking my leave of you now."

I nodded. "We will," I said, "And thank you."

She left down another hallway, leaving me alone. I took the way back that I remembered, and returned to the room. To my surprise, I opened the door to the four of them sitting together near the fireplace. Draco and Harry were playing a game of wizards chess, and Ron and Gin were watching intently.

"Welcome back, Hermione," Draco looked up and greeted me as I entered.

"Hi," I replied, "What did I miss?"

"I think this is the longest game of wizard's chess I've ever played," was Draco's response, and he smiled, narrowing his eyes at Harry, "You're good."

Ginny noticed the black bag I was holding, and left her seat to join me on my way to set it on the bed. "Is that it?" She asked.

"Yes," I said, setting the bag gently on the bag.

"Well let's see it!" She exclaimed, trying to grab the bag but I stopped her.

"You'll see it when I put it on," I told her.

"Have you even seen it yet?" She asked me, eyebrows raised.

"No," I admitted, looking thoughtfully at the bag on the bed, "But I will now."

I grabbed the top of the bag, and brought it with me into the bathroom. Ginny tried to follow me, but I closed the door before she reached me. "Oh, come on Mione," she begged from the other side of the door.

"I just need a second," I assured her.

I heard her lean against the door and slide down it, taking a seat on the floor. I pulled the dress gently out of the bag. It was a two peice gown, which would expose a small part of my stomach. I stripped, and pulled the bottom part on first, then the top.

When I looked back up into the mirror, I gasped. "What is it?" Ginny asked from the other side of the door.

"It's gorgeous," I breathed, gazing at myself.

She banged on the door once. "I'm not letting you in," I told her jokingly.

I looked myself up and down. The dress was a pewter color in a shiny fabric that I couldn't identify on the bottom, falling gracefully to my ankles. When I spun, it flared out slightly. The top was a wrap-style, bedazzled like Ginny's but with rhinestones. With my hair and makeup done, I could imagine how beautiful I might look in it.

As much as I might have wanted to live the rest of my life wearing that dress, I needed to take it off or risk something happening to it. I took the top part off carefully, trying not to mess up the form of it, and then the skirt.

I used a spell on it to protect it from creases or dirt in the bag, and returned the dress to it. I sighed. It was going to be an interesting night.

I opened the door, and saw that Ginny was still sitting up against the wall. "At least tell me what color it is," she pleaded.

"Silver," I said honestly.

I looked back over at the three boys, still playing their game. "No!" Harry exclaimed suddenly, and Draco laughed triumphantly, "How did that happen?"

Draco stood up. "I'm just too good," he said jokingly.

Harry scoffed, and Draco turned to Ron who was sitting in a nearby chair. "How about a game, Weasley?"

"Not today," Ginny interrupted them, and they all looked over at us, "Me and Mione need to get ready for tonight, so you need to go."

They all groaned, but Draco's focus remained on me. "Is that the dress?" He asked.

Now you notice, I thought, smiling to myself. Seemingly reading my thoughts, Ginny laughed. "She walked in with it ten minutes ago," she said.

"Yes it is," I told him, holding the bag a little bit higher, "But Gin is right, you guys need to beat it."

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"You can't go back for it," I told her, massaging her shoulder softly, "Don't stress about it."

Gin was laying on our bed, in the verge of tears. She was in distress at forgetting her favorite mascara back at her house. "I'm such a fool!" She exclaimed, and I laughed softly.

"It's OK, Gin," I assured her, "We'll be fine with your other mascaras."

She nodded, and sat back up. "Yes, I suppose we will," she told herself, and then seemed to cheer up, "Let's get to work then, shall we? Hair and makeup first?"

I nodded, and she pulled me down in front of one of the vanities near the wall. "This'll only take about half an hour," she said, and I laughed.

"Take your time," I responded, and she smiled.

It did take almost half an hour, which I was surprised about. She did great work, though. "Impressed?" She asked me, and stepped back.

"You're a miracle worker, Gin," I told her.

"The perfect canvas was already there," she joked, "I only painted on it."

I laughed. "Now," Ginny continued, "Move over, I need to get working on this perfect canvas.

I got up, and let her sit down and get started on herself, but I continued to examine myself in the large mirror. Ginny had put something in my frizzy hair to make it less so, and now it fell in curls down past my shoulders, and was shinier than I'd ever seen it. My makeup was simple but elegant, no odd colors or anything.

I was very happy with it, I had to admit this girl had skill. But when you live with six brothers, I can imagine how teaching yourself hair and makeup could be your only solace. I watched Ginny do her own makeup, we decided we would change into our dresses at the same time to make it 'fair', even though I had already seen hers.

Once she had finished, Ginny pulled her dress out of a special bag she had for it. I thought she was going to have a heart attack when she found a crease in it, but with a wave of my wand I fixed it, and she was very grateful.

I went into the bathroom to change back into my dress, and was relieved to find that it was just as amazing as it was a few hours ago. "Are you ready, Gin?" I called out into the room through the closed door.

"All good!" She answered back, and I stepped out of the bathroom.

Sure enough, Ginny looked incredible in her dress; it accented her figure perfectly, and her red hair was a perfect contrast to the deep green color. "You look flawless, Gin," I told her, but she was more focused on me than herself.

"You always have to outshine me, huh?" She joked as she looked me up and down, "I couldn't have found a dress like that in Diagon alley if I had looked for weeks!"

I laughed, and looked down at myself. "I guess it's a Malfoy family heirloom now, huh?" I asked her, "Mrs. Malfoy said she wore this when she was my age."

Ginny nodded. "It's amazing," she repeated, "I'm gonna feel I'm in a potato sack when I stand next to you."

"Oh Gin," I said, shaking my head, "You look amazing, and I stand by my previous words that Harry will fall over when he see's you out there."

"What time is it?" She asked me, changing the subject.

I looked down at my watch, which I had transfigured into a silver, more decorative one. But before I could, there was a knock on the door. "It's time to go," I told her jokingly, "Are you ready?"

"Only if you are," she replied, looking down and smoothing the silk on her dress, "Ready to give the guys some heart attacks?"

I nodded.


	30. The Ball

Hermione's POV

Ginny was about to open the door, but before she could, I stopped her. "Gin," I stopped her, "wait."

She drew her hand away from the handle, and came back to me. "Is something wrong?" She asked.

Yes. My head was starting to spin again, not unlike yesterday in Draco's room, and I was starting to feel weak. "I'm getting... dizzy... again," I got out, trying to keep my thoughts clear.

"Here," Ginny said, and I felt her lead me over and drop me into a chair, even though I couldn't exactly see her. I felt a headache coming on. Not now, I begged my body, please.

"Should I get Draco?" Ginny asked, concerned.

"No!" I exclaimed, but the volume hurt my head so much I dropped it into my hands, "I'll be fine, just... give me a minute."

She stood beside me, and I felt her hand holding onto my arm tightly. I took my opposite one and held onto her hand, and using that stability tried to pull myself back up. I sighed with relief as my vision started to clear, and the sharp pain in my skull turned down into a steady throb.

"Are you alright?" She asked me.

After a few seconds I was, and my head felt as though nothing had happened. "Yes," I confirmed, standing on my own now.

"What's happening?" She asked, a hand still on my shoulder, "Why are you having these dizzy spells?"

I shook my head. "I'll tell you, just not now," I explained, hoping it was the truth, but it wasn't exactly Ginny's business at the moment, as rude as that may sound.

Luckily, she seemed to understand that, and she nodded. I smiled. "Open it," I said, gesturing to the door, trying to sound confident.

Ginny pulled the door open, and stepped out first. "Harry," she said to her date when he appeared in the doorway, "You look fantastic."

"Not as fantastic as you," was his reply, and he pulled her into a kiss right there.

I looked around in the hallway. Ron was standing there too, with Lavender on his arm. "Hi Lavender!" I greeted her cheerfully, and she came up and hugged me in response, I did the same.

I smiled when she released me. We had been dorm-mates for several years, after all. I stepped further through the doorway and stopped in front of Draco, who was also standing there. "Hi," I said simply, waiting for him to say something.

He just stared at me for a few seconds, not saying anything. Then, to my surprise, he pulled me into his arms. "I'm glad I'm satisfactory," I said after a few seconds, grinning.

"You look perfect," he replied over my shoulder, "absolutely stunning."

I smiled. I broke away from him a bit, but we were still hanging onto each other. "Any chance I can get one of those?" Draco joked, looking at Ginny and Harry, who had just broken apart from a very long kiss.

I laughed. "Maybe later," I told him, and turned back to the other two couples standing feet from us, "Let's go, guys."

Draco took my hand, and we walked beside each other, Ginny, Harry, Ron and Lavender following behind talking. "You must be tired of these parties," I said to him, "Going to one every year."

He nodded. "Sometimes," he said, smiling softly, "but I always end up enjoying them if I'm with the right person.

I wonder who he's come with in the past, I thought curiously, but decided against asking. "Are you nervous?" He asked me.

I thought about it, and shrugged. "Maybe," I replied, "I mean, it's packed with wealthy pureblood families, isn't it?"

Draco laughed softly. "All family friends, I suppose," he said, looking ahead, "I only know about half of them, but yes, they are all very wealthy."

I nodded with understanding, and sighed as we had finally reached the ballroom doorway. The huge, black doors were being held open by magic, and many people were going in and out of them. Me and Draco continued to lead our friends in, and I gasped softly when I saw what awaited inside.

"Merlin!" I heard Lavender exclaim from behind us, and I smiled.

"This is fantastic!" I said to myself, but Draco heard me and grinned.

"Only the best for you," he joked, nudging me.

The Malfoy's ballroom easily bested the great hall at Hogwarts in size and decorum. The entire place was decorated for the theme of winter, and it was beautiful. The high ceilings featured several crystal chandeliers, each with crystals that dropped a few inches from their silver branches.

Not unlike Hogwarts, a light dusting of snowflakes fell from the ceiling, decorating the air above us but never reaching the ground.

I was snapped out of my awe-struck daze when Draco extended an open hand out in front of me, and gestured to the floor in the center, where many different couples were already dancing.

"Care to dance?" He asked, and I nodded, smiling.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

So far, the Malfoy's New Year's Party had left the Yule ball in the dust. Instead of a hundred teens hanging out together showing off new, fancy clothes, these were mostly adults, which I didn't mind in the least.

As me and Draco danced, I saw several people steal glances at us. Perhaps it was because everyone knew Draco and his family, but didn't recognize me because I wasn't part of the pureblood community.

Either that or they recognized both of us and were surprised we weren't currently cursing each other. On this I was concentrating while both thinking and dancing, and Draco must have noticed.

"What's wrong," he asked, looking down into my eyes.

"People have been looking at us," I admitted with a sigh.

"That's because," Draco started quietly, "As far as they know, you are the Muggle-born Hermione Granger who helped to bring down You-Know-Who, and I am me. And we are currently dancing together in my manor at a Holiday Ball. I would stare, too."

I laughed softly. "I suppose so," I admitted.

We continued to dance for a while, but suddenly he stopped, and his hands dropped from my waist. "Draco?" I asked, but he didn't reply, he just stared off into space.

"I'm... fine..." He paused, and looked down at the floor, eyes shut, "Actually, can we sit down?"

I nodded, but we hadn't taken a step before he faltered, and had to lean on me. "You're not fine," I told him jokingly, but he didn't reply.

I lead him over to a table, and he fell down onto a chair. I didn't sit down, but stood in front of him, watching intently. "Draco," I said, urging him to say something.

"I'm fine," he tried to assure me, shaking his head.

After only a few more seconds, he blinked several times, and focused back on me. "I was just," he continued after a pause, "dizzy for a bit; from the dancing."

I didn't believe him. "Maybe we should take a break," I suggested.

He seemed to think it was a good idea. "Yeah," he replied, "I'll grab us some drinks."

He started to get up, but I put a hand on his chest, stopping him. "I'll go get drinks," I told him sternly as he sat back down, "You need to sit for a minute."

"I can do it!" He tried to convince me, but I was already walking away.

I was both surprised and not to run into a few students I recognized, all from Slytherin. I saw Blaise, there with his parents, and I said hello of course. I also saw Theodore Nott there, Ginny's transfig partner, but I didn't approach him.

As I approached the long table of food and drink, I saw a familiar face. "Ama?" I exclaimed, and took a few quick steps up to her.

She didn't seem surprised to see me, but she smiled. "Hey there," I said, and gave her a quick hug.

"It's good to see you!" She greeted me.

"Well you look fantastic," she continued, "I've never seen a dress so gorgeous."

"You look amazing yourself," I told her, and she smiled brightly.

She was a short, light blue, ballgown style dress that went down to her knees in fluffy tulle. "I suppose you're here with Draco?" She asked, looking around non-nonchalantly.

I nodded. "And you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow, "Are you here with Dean?"

She seemed to tighten up at the mention, and took a look at the floor. "I have no date," she said stiffly, but then seem to lighten up, "but I am here with a friend."

"Hi," a familiar voice said, and a girl appeared, "Fancy seeing you here, Granger."

I recognized the black hair and tall figure immediately. "Pansy," I said nervously, and was about to take a step back when she interrupted.

"Don't look so afraid, Granger," she joked, laughing softly, which surprised me, "I'm aware of your situation, and despite your expectations, I'm not here as part of some elaborate scheme to humiliate or endanger you and steal Draco. I'm here with Ama to enjoy a nice night in the home of some family friends."

I was flabbergasted at her explanation, but smiled. "Well in that case," I sighed, "Let me compliment you on your dress."

She was in a dress similar to Ama's, but in a darker, midnight blue. She nodded in thanks. "And you," I started, turning back to Ama, "Are you a family friend of the Malfoy's as well?"

She shook her head, and laughed softly. "Mrs. Malfoy is my father's second cousin, I believe" she explained, and then her voice grew to a whisper, "it's where the Veela blood comes from."

I nodded. "So, that means what?" I asked, still smiling, "You're his... third cousin?"

She shrugged. "I have no idea," she admitted, and we all laughed.

"Well," I sighed, "Draco will be wondering where I've gone, I only came for a drink. I'll see you both when school begins again."

They both smiled, nodding curtly, and I returned it. They left to join others near the dance floor, and after I grabbed the two drinks, I did the same. As I headed back to return to Draco, I thought a bit about Ama.

I wonder what happened with Dean, I wondered, but then remembered how tense I became when I had been separated from Draco for several days and someone mentioned him. Maybe that's it.

As I finished the thought and approached where me and Draco had been sitting, I noticed that our four friends had joined him at our table .

"Here you are," I said to him as I handed him one of the drinks and he took it gratefully.

"Hey guys," I greeted the other four of my friends who were sitting around the table.

"Why were you gone so long?" Draco asked me as I took a seat next to him, "I was beginning to worry."

I shook my head. "I just ran into some friends from school," I said to all five of them, "Ama and Parkinson are here as well."

"Yes," Draco smiled sighed, "They are here every year. Many of my classmates are."

I nodded, and looked around at my friends. They all seemed to be having a great time here, and that in itself made me happy.

After finishing drinks, we returned to the dance floor to continue the night on the dance floor. We hadn't been dancing long when I began to think again.   
You should tell him, I thought suddenly, what happened before with Ginny.

"Draco," I started, not sure how I was going to go about this.

He raised his eyebrows, and I could tell he was sensing my uncertainty. "What is it?" He repeated.

"Before me and Ginny left our room," I explained, "It happened again; I felt dizzy all of a sudden, almost exactly what happened to you not an hour ago. I almost passed out, and it took a minute to recuperate."

He sighed, and looked past me, obviously thinking. "It's just going to get worse, isn't it?" I asked quietly.

He looked back at me, and shrugged. "I have no idea," he said honestly, "but don't worry about it."

How was I supposed to not worry about it, I thought, when I'm close to fainting at random every day.

I was struck out of my thinking once more when a commotion started around us. Many started to cheer, and drinks were raised to one another. I was about to say something, but Draco beat me to it. "It must be midnight," he said, barely loud enough for me to hear.

I smiled, and he looked down at me, doing the same. "You know," I started, "There's a muggle tradition of kissing someone at midnight on New Years; it assures you won't be lonely for the rest of the new year."

He smirked. "Well we couldn't have that, could we?" He joked.

I smiled, and he started to lean in again; but this time instead of stopping him, I did the same, and in half a second our lips were together. Except this time it was for real, and it definitley felt like it.

Soon he had wrapped his arms tightly around my waist, and I did the same, putting one hand on his neck and running the other through his blonde hair. Unlike the other kisses we had previously had, this one wasn't subdued, like we had both waited years to kiss like this.

It must have lasted for a faultless minute or two before I pulled away, catching my breath. We both smiled, looking into each other eyes, before connecting our lips once again. And in that moment, everything was perfect.


	31. The Finale

Narrators POV

The rest of the ball had gone very smoothly for everyone so far. At some point, Draco had gone off with his Mother to go talk with other guests, and Hermione found herself alonewith Ginny, and they were sitting at a table together with drinks, enjoying each others company.

"That was quite a kiss you and him had earlier," Ginny said finally, smirking.

Hermione's face turned a bit red. "You saw that?" She mumbled into her cup.

"I think the entire hall did," Ginny joked, and Hermione almost spat out what she had just drank.

Seeing her reaction, Ginny laughed. "Totally kidding," she said, still giggling, "It was relatively subtle actually, me and Harry were just dancing near you."

Hermione smiled. "Thank Merlin," she said, face still red.

"Well now that we're done with that," Ginny continued, leaning in slightly, "Are you gonna tell me what's been going on with you? Why did you almost faint for the second time earlier?"

Hermione sighed, and waited a few seconds before she answered. "It's not just me," she started, and exhaled again, "It's been happening to Draco, too."

"But why?"

"It's because it's his birthday in less than three weeks. And now that we're together all the time anyway, I suppose fate is getting... impatient," Hermione explained.

She laughed softly, but Ginny kept a straight face. "Doesn't that mean-"

"Yes!" Hermione exclaimed, interrupting her suddenly and briefly losing composure.

She dropped her head into her hands. "We need to 'mate', that's what it means," she continued, "But I want to be in control of what happens to me, Gin, and I can't stand that I can't do this at my own pace."

Hermione groaned briefly in furstration, and leaned back in her chair, as did Ginny. "You want my advice?" Ginny asked, and Hermione nodded.

There was a few seconds of silence as they sat there before Ginny continued, leaning back in. "Just go for it," she explained, "You want to choose when this happens, then do it."

Hermione raised an eyebrow, and Ginny sighed, slightly exasperated. "Don't play dumb with me," She continued, smiling, "You love each other!"

Hermione looked down into her now empty cup, but then looked back up at Ginny, smiling. "You think so?" She asked hopefully.

"Well," Ginny scoffed lightly, "I really can't tell you that, can I? Here, look over at him," she told her, pointing over to where Draco was standing with his mother.

"Why?" Hermione asked again.

"Do it."

Hermione turned around, and tilted her head to look at Draco, and Ginny did the same, watching both of them. They saw that him and his Mother were standing and talking to an older couple, but Narcissa was doing most of the conversation.

"He's so bored," Hermione said, smirking.

Within seconds of her watching, Draco could sense her eyes on him and he turned around. When he saw Hermione, she could see and feel his demeanor change as well as her own. He smiled affectionately at her, and she smiled back.

She heard Ginny clear her throat behind her, and had to break her gaze before turning back to her friend. When she did, Ginny raised an eyebrow, asking a non verbal question. Well?

"You're right," Hermione admitted, and stole a quick glance at Draco before turning back around, "He's great."

"Well," Ginny chuckled, "I'd bet my wand he loves you."

Hermione looked back down in thought while also examining the dress she wore, which was still in flawless condition after dancing for hours. I love him, she thought, moving some of the material around between two fingers, trying to confirm it to herself, I love him?

"Gin," she sighed, "This might sound really weird, but the only basis I have for real romance is from being with your brother."

She laughed softly, and Ginny smirked before she continued. "We had known each other for so long, and I got so jealous when he started going out with Lavender, and we had that kiss in the chamber of secrets during the war. I thought I loved him, but really..." she trailed off.

"Draco means more to you now?" Ginny tried to finish her sentence.

Hermione shook her head furiously. "I love Ron," she admitted, "but only in the same way that I love Harry; like brothers."

Ginny nodded in understanding, urging her to continue, but she didn't. "Look, Hermione," she started, "I know where your coming from. It's not like I had all the guys begging to be with me at Hogwarts, either. I dated for some short periods of time, but I didn't love anyone until I finally ended up with Harry."

There was silence again, as both of the girls were now in deep thought. "How did you know you loved him them?" Hermione asked, "If you never had been with anyone like that before."

Ginny sighed, "I knew, she started, pausing, "Because every time I saw him, no matter what was happening, I always felt better, like being with him could make everything alright, and it always did."

Hermione thought about it. She remembered back to when Draco had appeared to get her from the Weasley's, and how she had felt instantly carefree when she was in his arms, and how comfortable she felt sleeping beside him. "I guess that settles it," she said, looking up into Ginny's eyes.

"You've come to a conclusion, then?" Ginny asked, her lips turning upward slightly in an excited grin.

"I love him."

"Oh, Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed, and reached across the table to hug her friend, "I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks," Hermione said softly over Ginny's shoulder.

They pulled away from each other. "For what?" Ginny asked.

"For talking me through it, Gin, I don't know what I would do without you," Hermione admitted.

"Hey," Ginny said, laughing softly, "That's what friends are for. And I can't think of a time you didn't help me with something I was struggling with."

"Yeah, for school," Hermione chuckled, "But my social skills always leave something to be desired."

Ginny laughed. "Oh, Mione," she sighed, "You know that's not true."

Hermione nodded, and held up her drink, and Ginny did as well. "Happy New Year, Gin," she said, as they touched their glasses together softly.

They both laughed, and smiled brightly. "Happy New Year, Mione," Ginny repeated, and they both took another drink.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything?" A voice said from behind Hermione, and she smiled knowing who it was.

"Not at all," Ginny replied, "Do you want to take a seat, Draco?"

He shook his head. "It seems like the ball is finishing up," he admitted, looking around.

It was true, many people were now filing out. Hermione checked the time, and sure enough, it was almost two in the morning. "Are you ready to go, then?" Hermione asked him, and he nodded.

"I'm exhausted," he admitted, and Hermione nodded in response.

"Well then," Ginny started, standing up, "I think I'll go round up the others, that is if they haven't already gone."

After Ginny left, Hermione stood up as well. "I'm sorry I was gone for so long," Draco smiled, "Mother had me talk with some of the guests. We do every year, but I can never remember any of them anyway."

Hermione laughed, and took his hand as he led her out of the ballroom. "It's fine," she replied, "I was talking to Ginny."

"About?" He asked curiously.

Their conversation continued as they left the party and crowd behind and began the short journey to their connected rooms.

"You," she replied honestly, and smiled down at the ground.

"I hope all good things?" He joked, and she nodded.

"All good things," she confirmed, laughing softly.

"Are you excited to go back to school again?" He asked her, keeping up the conversation.

She nodded quickly. "Always am," she laughed.

"I should have figured," he said, smiling down at her, "Can't wait to get back to your books."

"Don't forget the classes," she reminded him, smiling.

He laughed. "Here we are," he said, disappointed as they reached the door of his room.

Hermione sighed. "Thanks for the great night, Draco," she said, also disheartened that it was over.

He nodded. "Of course."

Instead of saying their goodbyes and good nights, they simply stood there, looking into each other's eyes.

"Hermione," Draco started, leaving a few seconds for a deep breath to be taken by both of them, "I just wanted to tell you... I love you."

Hermione could sense that he was nervous at how she might react, but she knew that there was no reason for him to be. She smiled, and it grew bigger when he leaned down to kiss her again.

However, what might have ended up being a simple farewell kiss turned into more, something alike the one they had at midnight, but even more.

After their lips met, Hermione slowly brought her arms around his neck, standing on her toes and pushing herself further up to him.

They heard muffled voices coming from further down the hallway, and Hermione gasped quietly. Not wanting to be caught, Draco pulled her into his room swiftly and easily, shutting the door behind them.

Before Hermione could completely catch her breath, Draco pressed her lightly up against the door, putting one of his hands against it, the other on her waist, and they continued.

She parted her mouth slightly, assuming Draco's tongue might have wanted entrance but was too shy to ask, and she was correct. He smiled against her, and she did the same, running her hands slowly through his hair.

Draco removed his hand from the wall and wrapped it around her lower waist, pulling her off the wall and closer to him. They broke apart for a second or two, breathing heavily, and while looking into his gray eyes Hermione gave into a feeling she normally would ignored.

"Draco," she breathed when they separated for a split second, "It's time."

He leaned back slightly, confused, but then his eyes widened as he realized what she meant. Hermione decided to give him time to think and put her lips against his again, but he pulled away.

"Are you sure?" He asked, as they parted for a second, and he began trailing kisses down her neck.

Hermione nodded, looking up at the ceiling. "I don't want to face the repercussions if we wait to long. I've learned that lesson."

He pulled back. "I can think of better reasons than that," he frowned, but Hermione didn't let the space between them last for long.

"So can I," she admitted, but then let a small smile grace her features, leaning her forehead against his, "How about the fact that I love you?"

He smiled back. "That'll work," he sighed, grinning before connecting their lips again.

He picked her up softly, and carried her over to his bed, never once separating their lips. "I love you," Draco repeated in a whisper as he dropped her onto the emerald sheets.

"I love you too," she responded as he joined her, leaning inches above her, helping to slowly pull off the top part of her dress.

As he kissed her again, this time more passionately, Hermione couldn't help but think about why. Why she had ended up there, and she was suddenly reminded that fate had set it up.

Well, now she owed Fate a favor, she thought, smiling. She couldn't deny that she couldn't have asked for a happier ending, especially now as she looked into the eyes of the man who loved her as he held her body lightly against his, taking every available moment to kiss her again.

It had been quite a night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow.and that finishes up the first fic I ever wrote. At 14. Reading this again 3 years later I realize there’s quite a few spelling and grammar mistakes, using the wrong your a lot, but oh well. I love it


End file.
